Duel with Destiny
by XIII BlackCat
Summary: While prisoner in Pegasus's castle, Lia Kaiba made friends with Yugi. But what does Pegasus want with Lia? Why does he want the Millennium Items? Could it possibly have something to do with his late wife Cecelia? Together, they unlock the darkest secrets.
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH AND IF THE THINGS I WROTE HAPPENS TO BE SIMULAR TO ANYBODY'S, I APOLOGIZE FOR I HAVE NO INTENTION OF COPYING ANYBODY'S WORK ON PURPOSE.  
  
"They can't do this!" Lia thought frantically as she made her way down to the ground from the bed sheet ropes she had made. From her room, where Pegasus had kept her prisoner for a day, it was quite far from ground. At least he was gentleman enough to give her a room and not an underground dungeon, like he did with Mokuba. They might decide to do that if they find her after she escapes. "They can't take away KaibaCorp." She thought angrily. "That belongs to Seto fair and square. Pegasus just can't take it away!" Landing lightly on her feet, fourteen-year-old Lia Kaiba gathered her brother's cards and raced into the forest of the Duelist Kingdom. "Thank God I have Seto's deck of cards in my hands. I've seen him play enough. If I can find Yugi and challenge him to a battle, I might have a chance to save everything." Lia doesn't care if Kaiba had always said that it was her beauty that led her to win every game she played, she was going to win, whether it was from her beauty or her skills. She personally think herself not that big of a deal. She has light honey colored hair and soft, shining dark midnight blue eyes, which seems to run in the Kaiba family, and elegant appearances. Sure, she's had plenty of admirers that Seto threatened to beat them off for her. Six-feet-two and broad shouldered, Seto's got eyes that are like two pieces of the midnight blue ocean. They've got a determined and hard set to them, like the rest of his finely drawn, but dark, features. He looks beyond his age of sixteen--tough, cool, smart, and confident. Though he's the wealthy CEO of his own multinational high-tech corporation, his real passion lay in the world of Duel Monsters. He is an expert in the art of dueling. While both Lia and Kaiba shared the same hair color of chestnut brown, though in different shades, their younger ten-year-old brother, Mokuba, had a wild head of jet-black hair. Both of them saw no evil in Kaiba. Instead, both Mokuba and Lia idolized Kaiba and saw only his good side. Both of them were so devoted to their big bro, that they pledged to avenge anyone who crosses him. Good old big brother Seto, who had taken care of them over the past years they were in an orphanage. Seto was cute and a genius and everybody wanted to adopt him, but Seto wouldn't even hear of it. He insisted on staying in the orphanage until all three of them could be adopted together. Seto has done too much for them. Now is the chance that Lia could return something back to Seto. She was going to stop Pegasus from taking over KaibaCorp. Her brother had worked too hard for it and Pegasus isn't going to take it away now.  
  
Pegasus was eating cheese and drinking raspberry juice, laughing over his favorite comic book when the news of the escapee came. "Where do they get their ideas?" He chuckled to himself, flipping a page. "Master Pegasus," Croquet, Pegasus's right hand man, stood at the door. Pegasus looked up, precariously irritated. "Fetch more cheese, the finest fruit juice and a few more of my favorite comic books. You do know that I cherish times like this more than anything, don't you?" He demanded. "A thousand apologies, sir," the blue-haired co-worker apologized. "But our prisoner had just ran away." "Which one?" "Miss Lia Kaiba, sir." "It's too bad she didn't appreciate my generous hospitality. Tell Kemo to go after her. She is to join me for dinner. I know exactly where she'll be. She'll search out for young Yugi, then challenge him to a duel. Tell Kemo to fetch the little runt disguised with a cap and scarf." "Yes, sir." "And check up on the youngest Kaiba in the cell while you're at it." "Yes, sir."  
  
"Come on, admit it, Tristan." Joey Wheeler drawled lazily in his Brooklyn accent. "You know that you wouldn't stand a chance battling me." "Look who's talking, at least I wasn't the one who lost five time to Tèa." Tristan stabbed back. Yugi could see Joey's hot temper flaring up. Joey use to be a tough and wild street kid, and still hasn't really lost his quick temper yet. They walked through the woods. "Will you two just cool it?" Tèa cut in good-naturedly. "Both of you are equally good." If there was a peacemaker in this group, it was the sweet, faithful Tèa. Téa was the one voice of reason amongst the hotheaded group of boys and often has to try and bail her friends out of trouble. Though she isn't the most professional with dueling monsters, Tèa made up what she lacked with loyalty, encouragement, and cheerfulness. "Besides, I think I heard something." "Oh, all you girls are the same." Joey scoffed. "Getting scared over nothing." That earned him a smack on the back of the head by Tristan. "What kind of attitude is that?!" Tristan demanded. "Tèa is scared and nervous, we should protect her. Téa, why are you scared? You got all of us to protect you." "Yeah, but who's protecting you? " Tèa retorted, unconvinced. "All I said was that you two should stop fighting. We're near Pegasus's castle. If those were his men I just heard, no telling what they would do. You know how rough Kemo is." "She's right." Yugi said willingly. "I don't think it's Kemo, though, I think it's just--" "Are you Yugi Muto?" An ice-cold voice slashed through the air. They turned. Standing behind them was a person with a cap and a handkerchief over her mouth, only her eyes showed. But the intense eyes bothered Yugi. They looked desperately familiar but he just couldn't place them. Before he could answer, Joey interrupted, "Yeah, he is. But wadaya want with him?" "If you are, then I challenge you to a duel!" The person ignored the sandy blonde. "What?!" The whole group was shocked. "But Yugi doesn't even know you!" Tèa protested. The person gave a cold chuckle. "After I beat Yugi, you guys will remember me forever." "There is something about him, something that I can't grasp between my finger. I know him..." Yugi's mind was working. "What makes you think you'll win?" Tristan retorted defiantly. The person shrugged. "The only way you'll find out is to duel me, Yugi Muto!" "Then it's time to duel!" Yugi agreed as the Millennium Puzzle piece transformed into Yami Yugi. "Hmm...yes, I do sensed the feeling that this person has a connection to Kaiba." Yami told himself, his eyes fastened on him competitor. "What does Yugi know that we don't?" Tèa said, staring into Yami's intense eyes which was fastened on the mysterious opponent. The Millennium Eye from his puzzle was shining from his forehead. "My first card is going to be..." The opponent drew a card. "...The Blue-Eye-White-Dragon!" He announced, slamming a card down. Joey, Tristan, and Tèa were speechless with shock. How could she possibly have gotten a Blue-Eye-White-Dragon?! Meanwhile, the wheels in Yami's mind turned and rotated. His eyes narrowed into thoughtful slits. The only person who owns all three of the Blue-Eye-White-Dragon cards were... "You're Kaiba's little sister--Lia!" Yami suddenly declared, noticing his opponent's figure. Though wearing a trench coat, there was no mistake that she was a girl. Knowing her plan was up, Lia pulled off her veil and cap, letting a long cascade of long taffy colored hair descend. Through the hair, the icy dark blue eyes, and the finely chiseled features of her face, the group noted with start how extreme and deep the resemblance between Lia and Kaiba is. "Yes, I am. But that doesn't stop this duel!" Realizing how young she looked without her disguise, Lia flipped her hair. "What? I learned all my techniques and skills from my world dueling champion brother. I have a chance, you know." "But why?" Yami's deep, reasonable voice wanted to know. "That part is none of your business." Lia snapped. "Just duel, or give me your star chips." "Wow, you are as hard and cold as your brother." Joey remarked, speaking for the first time. "I'll take that as a compliment." She answered coolly. "Fine, if you all really want to know, Yugi broke up our family. Now that Seto is gone, Pegasus wants to take over KaibaCorp!" "Pegasus wants KaibaCorp?!" Yami leaned forward, his deep voice demanding. Lia nodded, remembering back to the day that Kaiba missed the tournament: "Big brother.? Why are you still doing here? You're going to be late for the tournament." Lia came into her brother's office, concerned. "I'm not going, Lia." "Why not? You love to duel, Seto!" A thud could be heard as Kaiba set down his deck of cards. The cards had scattered. "No.I don't I.just can't.after what happened.I just can't duel anymore." "But big brother! Dueling has always been your life! Why are you just throwing it all away?!" "Lia.I.I just don't know.anymore.I used to think that.it was all power, but after that." "It was that duel with Yugi, isn't it?! He did this to you!" Lia said accusingly, her dark eyes were burning yet held a cold, icy look. "No, Lia.I.he." "Seto!! You had always told me that there was a power in the cards and that power is all there is to it. That's what you had always thought." "I don't know what I think, anymore Lia." He stood up and shuffled his papers, setting them into his briefcase. He looked toward the door and saw Mokuba standing there. "Here, keep this, Mokuba," Kaiba had said, flicking a card at Mokuba. "It's always been your favorite." "Big brother.?" Mokuba's voice trailed off as he stared at the card in his hands. Kaiba placed the rest of his deck of cards on Lia's palm. "Here, Lia, keep this. I know you'll take good care of it." Kaiba turned and walked toward the door. He opened it and looked back, his eyes softened and his voice gentled. "I have to go somewhere Lia.I'm not sure when I'll come back, but.Don't try to find me." "Seto.please." Lia pleaded, clutching the cards in her hand. "Take care of yourself, Lia. You too, Mokuba." Then, he was gone. Right after, the executives of KaibaCorp gathered together with Pegasus, coming up with a plan to take over KaibaCorp. "You beat my brother at a duel, now he's not himself anymore! He abandoned me and Mokuba." Lia flung accusingly at Yami. "He didn't abandon you, Lia. He was only trying to find himself." Yami told Lia in his wise tone of voice. "After I beat him in a duel, I discarded all the evil thoughts that had clogged up in his mind. Now he just isn't sure about himself. He wants to do what's right, but he isn't sure what. We're not enemies, you know, Pegasus has my grandfather." Yami continued. "We can help each other, but you'll have to trust me first." That sounded reasonable enough, but Kaiba hadn't trusted anyone. Should she take this chance? As she thought about it, she tucked her hair back into the cap and prepared to conceal herself once again. "Yeah, we are trustworthy." Joey encouraged. Lia looked at the group. They weren't bad people, really. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud racket. "There's the little runt!" Two men dressed in black suits burst through the bushes, no doubt Pegasus's associates. Yugi's group had no idea what was happening. They watched as Lia gave a squeal, collected the cards, and jumped off the platform. She would have made it into the forest if it hadn't been Yugi's backpack lying on the ground. Lia tripped over the backpack and lost her balance. She caught her balance but her chance slipped. The two men thundered toward her. "You little punk!" The first man roughly shook her. "Do you really think you'll escape from Mr. Pegasus's castle?" "Hey, watch how you're handling her! You can't shake a girl like that!" Tristan proclaimed as he rushed forward, ready to make a judo move on him. But Lia didn't need his help. Expertly, she karate chopped his chest, leaving his short of air, then punched him in the jaw, the way Kaiba had taught her. He staggered away from her. Unfortunate for her, the second man was Kemo, who was at least twice her size and five times her weight. He swung her under one arm. She heard Pegasus's voice from Kemo's walky-talky. "Pegasus to Kemo. Seto Kaiba has gotten away, don't loose the little one, no matter what." "Understood. You're coming with me." Kemo stated before turning to the group. "You punks are obviously misunderstood, this little troublemaker is a he and he's special guest of Mr. Pegasus. He is to join him for dinner tonight. We are on search for Miss Lia, a special favorite of Mr. Pegasus's." "No, you're mistaken, you big needlehead." Joey was flaring up again. "That is--" "Joey, wait." Yami, who noticed Lia's panicked expression, stopped Joey. The two associates didn't notice any of this. They were already gone. "Was that really the famous Lia?" Joey and Tristan asked in unison as soon as they noticed she was gone. "The sister that Kaiba was always so protective about?" "I saw her on TV after she won the national beauty pageant. Her muscles were well toned from ballet and dancing." Tèa added, without a hint of jealousy in her voice. "She is really pretty." "Yeah, but you're still the best, Tèa." Joey said easily, casually dropping an arm across her shoulder. "Yeah, no one can take your place. You're our friend." Yugi put in, turning back to his regular self. "But there is something terribly wrong with Lia. It looks like she's a prisoner of Pegasus." 


	2. Lia Kaiba

"Mr. Pegasus," Kemo entered the room and addressed the silver haired man sitting at the large table. "We got him." "Well done, gentlemen." Maximillion Pegasus turned, a satisfied smile curled on his lips. Sophisticated and cultured, Pegasus was not only the ingenious creator of the Duel Monster's game, but seemed to be a perfect gentleman, as well. "How disgusting." Lia thought as she stood in front of Kemo. That stupid Kemo didn't know what he had under his hand. Miss Lia Kaiba, the one that Pegasus offered big bucks to have brought back. "Tell me, gentlemen, what do we do to the runaways?" Pegasus questioned as he took a sip of what everybody thought was wine. It was actually raspberry juice. "Runaway, sir? You gave us orders to fetch the runt with the cap and handkerchief for dinner. I wouldn't think he was a runaway." "I asked you, what would you do? I did not ask you to give me a third degree." Pegasus's voice sounded cold and dangerous. "I would whip him and sent him into the dungeon." Kemo said promptly. Pegasus chuckled and shook his head. "Not with this little runaway." "Mr. Pegasus?" "Once again, I already knew what you don't know." Pegasus gave a signal. "Take off her hat and untie her handkerchief." Kemo looked confused. Lia braced herself from jumping out the window. She stood still under Pegasus's smirk as her handkerchief was unfastened, showing her delicate and sensitive features. Her cap was plucked from her head. Thick, silky golden hair tumbled pass her shoulders. She closed her eyes and felt Kemo's intake. She didn't open her eyes until she heard Kemo demand, "Mr. Pegasus asked you a question! Where's Kaiba's deck of duel cards?" Defeated and knowing she had no choice, she handed over her brother's deck of cards, slipping out all three of the Blue-Eye-White- Dragon. "The three Blue-Eye-White-Dragons also, please." Pegasus requested. Wondering how he knew she had those cards, Lia also handed them over. Satisfied, Pegasus ordered, "Please show Miss Lia back to her room to wash up. She is to join me for dinner."  
  
Kaiba looked around the setting. Seeing no one, he pulled up the lever on the ground and lowered himself down the steps. He pulled a book out of the ceiling- high bookshelf. The shelf moved and a steel door appeared on the other side. Passing through the eye scan, he set his briefcase down and placed the headset over his head. He sat down in front of his mammoth sized computer and pressed a few keys. "Running identity verification protocol. Please state your name." The computer said automatically. "Seto Kaiba." "I thought I've seen it all," the computer said. "But having to break into your own house?" "It's too long a story for right now." Kaiba's deep throaty voice informed the computer. "Too long a story?!" The computer huffed. "Well, maybe I'm not in such a talkative mood myself!" "I find that hard to believe." Kaiba retorted good-naturedly. "Such a smart guy, while you were off gone abandon, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun." The computer informed. "I know." Kaiba's jaws was set in a grim line. "At the same time, Maximillion Pegasus kept off his duel monster's championship in the Duelist Kingdom. If Yugi Muto can be defeated by Pegasus or a competitor that represents him, then the new Kaiba Corporation voters promised him the control of the company." "He won't win. Yugi is unbeatable." Kaiba said positively. "His deck has Exodia." "Yeah, well, sometime after you lost to Yugi, he lost Exodia." "No way!" "What it brings, it cause." The computer scoffed before she continued, "Pegasus knows all about the corporation by laws, that requires a living Kaiba heiress to make any changes in control legal. Lia and Mokuba are his prisoners and with you out of the way, it's likely Pegasus would put together all sorts of pressure to make your sister do whatever he wants, after all, she is the oldest after you. One way or another. Now you know. What are we ganna do?" "Yugi's got to earn ten star chips before he could duel Pegasus, so that's would buy us some time. " Kaiba thought silently to himself, then determinedly said, " I've got to find Lia and Mokuba before Pegasus duels Yugi. I'm not going to give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight. It's takeover time...by me." Kaiba's dangerous voice sounded as cold as steel. "We're going to hack right into Pegasus's computer main frame. Next stop, the Pegasus's Castle." "Just got a piece of information for you, Boss." The computer declared. "This morning, on arena 146, someone had jumped out and challenged Yugi to a battle." "What's so special about that?" The young CEO said darkly. "Well, his opponent happens to draw out a Blue-Eye-White-Dragon card!" "What?!" Now that caught his attention. "Don't you get it, Boss? That was your sister. Somehow she had escaped from the castle and found Yugi." "But why would she challenge him?" The answer hit him immediately. "She wanted to eliminate Yugi from the Duelist Kingdom. If Lia beats him and wins his star chips, Yugi would be booted off the island without a chance to battle Pegasus." Kaiba shook his head. "Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to run around on Pegasus's property? I should never have left her and Mokuba." "Hacking into the Pegasus's computer system." The computer announced.  
  
"Too easy. Okay... When it comes computer dueling, Pegasus has met his match. Now it should be a piece of cake to find wing that Pegasus is keeping my brother and sister." "I'm looking, I'm looking," The muttered impatiently. The Before Kaiba could answer. A brilliant red circle with "Access Denied" popped up on screen. "Accessed Denied?!" The computer exclaimed. "What did you do wrong?" Kaiba exclaimed. A cartoon bunny jumped onto the screen and danced around, bugged eyed and humming a tune with his long tongue sticking out of his mouth. Kaiba recognized him as Pegasus's favorite cartoon--Funny Bunny. "Don't blame me, I finally found the security and its all around your sibling's data." The computer replied. "Ah, I should have known. Fine by me, Pegasus, go ahead and give it your best shot. There isn't a computer system anywhere on earth that I can't break into." Kaiba said. "Here's the thing. Every computer has a back door, if you know where to look. And guess where we're going to look?" His face had on a self-satisfied and somewhat light sarcastic smile. "Beats me," The computer answered with the same tone of sarcasm. "It'll be quicker if I take over on manual for awhile. Data from all the duels is being beamed from the island to an orbiting Industrial Illusions satellite. And back down to their main frame. These transmissions are obviously highly encrypted. If we can somehow force the Industrial Illusions computer offline, I'm sure their back-up systems won't have as much security." Kaiba fingers flew over the keys on the digitizer. "Are you saying we can make their computer crash? From here? But how?" The computer sounded surprised. "A computer crash is exactly what I had in mind. The biggest computer crash ever. And I'm going to use Pegasus's own satellite to do it." Kaiba said. "But I'm already trying to hack into their systems." The computer argued. "My idea is different. Once the security is down, we should be able to freely access the data. Be ready with a search for the system of Pegasus's cameras." Kaiba ordered. "Got ya." The computer replied. "Pegasus's cameras increate loaded and standing by." "Good. If Lia is in the room, Pegasus's sure to use cameras to keep an eye on her." Kaiba assured her. "So spill it already. How the heck are we going to use Industrial Illusions own satellite to bring down their computer?" The computer pressed. "By bringing down the satellite itself." Kaiba said resolutely. "Down all the way." "Loading satellite systematic." The computer read off each subject as it was completed. "In class triton series. Booster rockets control on-line. Locating orbital coordinate. Reaching on board computer security. You're now the proud owner of an Industrial Illusion's satellite." She said finally. "Great. Now plot a crash course for the computer's main frame." "Uploading new coordinates now. We are locked on target for the computer." "Humph, virus software won't stop this. Pegasus, you're on notice that the Kaiba Corporation is still mine." Kaiba said into the speaker. "Satellite impact in ten seconds." In seconds the satellite crashed the computer main frame. Seto Kaiba's fingers glided across the keys, hacking into every location, every site, and every room. "No, nothing personal here, next location." He ordered. "We have exhausted almost every possibility of locating Lia Kaiba." The computer protested. "Huh?" Kaiba stared intensely on the one last polished door. "This room is the final active room in use." "Then...she's got to be there! Search the west wing." Kaiba leaned forward eagerly. "You got it." Suddenly, the computer flickered and blacked out before coming back, flashing dangerously. Kaiba jumped up. "What's THAT!!" "Looks like I'm crashed!" The computer exclaimed. "Reboot." He ordered. "Back on-line." "Enter the west wing." "I'm frozen again!" "Huh?" "It's worse this time." The computer sounded accusing. "Hang on. Watch this." Kaiba focused on typing the keys on manual. "Gotcha. Just as I thought. So, a virus... a good one." His quick finger immediately fixed the problem. "That mean just one thing, searching for Lia's data activates a virus. Lia's inside, get ready to go in." "But the security door!" "We've come this far already, and I'm not going to blow it. Actually...yes I am. Huh? What's that!?" The original screen disappeared and a light-filled scene appeared in its place. "It's a virtual fortress, sensors indicate that all of Lia's data from the last few days are processed here. You won't blow your way through this thing...it's the ultimate defense. And it's impossible to get in there without the password." The computer sounded down. "Hmm...a password." Wheels turned and rotated in Kaiba's mind. "If knew Pegasus, that eagle maniac would never think that anyone would outsmart him and get even this far. We're going in." "The password?" The computer challenged. "Pegasus." The computer inserted the password and let out an exclamation of glee and joy. "You are right about the password! The virtual fortress is unlocked. We now have his access to her data." "Pegasus thinks he can make up all the rules in this game. But he could have never imagined this brand new twist...I'm back."  
  
"Mr. Pegasus is inquiring about you, missy. You're already late. Are you ready yet?" Kemo's voice thundered on the other side of the room. "I'm not going to dinner! I'd rather starve first!" Lia shouted back. She had on a silverish lavender evening gown that Kemo had picked out from the closet and her hair was fixed. To her, the dress was like a costume instead of something she should actually wear to dinner. But she only did that because Kemo had threatened to dress her himself if she doesn't. He said that Mr. Pegasus has something important to ask her. So she fixed herself up, that doesn't mean she's going to dinner. She'd rather starve than sit across Pegasus, watching his smug face through dinner and toasting her with raspberry juice. "You open this door or I'll break it down, you punk!" Kemo bellowed. "Mr. Pegasus doesn't like to be kept waiting." "Mr. Pegasus, Mr. Pegasus," Lia mimicked. "Is that all you people can say?" Before she knew what was happening, her door flew open and she and Kemo wrestled down to the dining hall. "Here she is, Mr. Pegasus." Kemo announced as both he and Lia straightened up. Her hair mussed up, the sash around her waist had become untied and was nearly torn straight off, leaving a large tear at the side. As Kemo straightened from his position, he used her sash for support. Lia, feeling the sash was not supportive and couldn't hold him without making a tear that's too big at her side, took off her strappy high heels and whacked him as hard as she would on his head. "Oww!! You little brat!" He yelled, holding his head and straightening up, grabbed her. She raised her heel to hit him again. "Kemo!" They both turned, forgetting that Pegasus was witnessing their whole exhibition. "Mr. Pegasus," Kemo returned apologetically, shooting daggers at Lia. She stood up straighter and brushed imaginary dusts off her shoulders. "Miss Lia," Pegasus started dangerously, gripping his wineglass to tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "If you're simply testing my patience, I would suggest you go back to your room and make yourself presentable." He cleared his throat and calmed down a bit. "Then, we shall enjoy each others' company together during dinner." "Who says I'm going to enjoy your company?" Lia thought bitterly. Aloud, she demanded. "I must insist you take me to Mokuba at once!" "My dear, that won't be necessary, I can assure you that your little brother is well taken care of...at least for now." The sentence ended with an evil smirk. "That is...It shall stay that way, if you cooperate with me, my dear." Lia was furious, but she bit her lip and allowed Kemo to escort her back to her room. She closed and locked her door, then sighed and flopped on the extra large King-size bed, with the thick misty aquamarine blue down comforter, the same color that accented the rest of the elegant room. "This is getting nowhere." She muttered as a wave of migraine surged through her head. "I just want my brothers here with me and to go to bed." As she rubbed her temples, she decided the easiest way to get through this is to fix herself presentable and to go to dinner with Pegasus. Strolling across the large, luxurious room, she opened the lavish wardrobe and chose another frock. It was a frosty, periwinkle blue silk that was delineated with ivory lace. The blue brought her deep blue eyes. "If I'm going to do this," Lia thought as she braided a thin strand of hard from either side of her forehead, then braiding another delicate, thicker braid down the back of her head. "I'm going to do it with dignity and style."  
  
"There she is!" Kaiba leaned forward to study his younger sister. He looked at her closely, until he was satisfied that no harm had came over her yet. She was a pretty sight, sitting in front of the dressing table, braiding her hair. She looked soft and pretty, but her face was grim and her dark blue eyes were cold and icy. He recognized with a start, her eyes looked just like his. "No doubt that her company has been requested by Pegasus for dinner." The computer said knowingly. "When I find my sister, Pegasus will have hell to pay." Each word was laced with poisonous venom. But before he could do anymore, a loud beeping noise echoed through the room. "What's wrong?!" "We've been locked down by remote terminals. Looks like we're being hacked! Pegasus had set a trap for you and now his satellite had located where you are. They'll be on you within a minute!" "It's Pegasus!" Kaiba gritted his teeth as dozens of Funny Bunny walked onto the screen. "Hey Kaiba, hey Kaiba, hey Kaiba." The bunnies smirked. Meanwhile, outside his computer room, Pegasus's associates had already discovered the secret entrance to the computer room. They lingered outside the steel bolted door, waiting for their commands. "Seto Kaiba, we know you're in here!" They shouted. Finally breaking through the door, the only thing that was in the room was an off-lined computer. 


	3. Pegasus's Shocking Dinner Request

"Mr. Pegasus, Miss Lia is here to join you." An uniformed escort announced as they stepped into the large dining hall. Pegasus stood up like a graciously host. His red eyes gleamed at the sight of Lia. Honey-blonde hair tumbling over Lia's shoulders in a smooth waterfall. Diamond-studded hairpins glittered above each ear, catching a cluster of dancing braids. She wore a dazzling gown in shimmering platinum blue taffeta, the neckline rimmed with silver cord. Around her neck was a rectangular locket. All three Kaiba has one, Pegasus noticed. Inside was the picture her brothers on each side and no matter what Pegasus or anyone say, she refuse to take it off. Beneath long lashes, her dark blue eyes regarded Pegasus with a combination of ice and loathe. "Miss Lia, I am honored to be at your presence." Pegasus emphasized his speech with a little bow. She moved toward him with the grace of a queen. "And if you don't mind me saying, you do look quite charming this evening." "Max." Lia gave a curt nod, her voiced dripped with poisoned honey. She just couldn't bring herself to call him Mr. Pegasus even though he was older than her and it would only be polite. Pegasus gave chuckle and pulled out a chair for her. "My dear, I do wish you'd forgive me for my actions this afternoon." He seated himself at his regular position at the head of the table. And because of the length of the table, Lia had been seated at Pegasus's right hand. At Croquet's indication, waiters in black tuxes and silver covered platters began to serve. "Crème Brûleè, my dear?" Pegasus said pleasantly, lifting up a silver platter. "Or would you prefer Coquilles. We also have St. Jacques Sautéed Foie, if you'd like." The waiters uncovered more gourmet dishes. Gras Beluga Caviar, Scalone Piccata, Manicotti Florentine, Escargot, Pâté de foie gras, Peaches in Chartreuse Jelly, Château Potatoes, Petit Filet Mignon Medallion, and Grand Marnier covered a big fraction of the table. After the waiter set the Soupe du Jour before her, Lia leaned forward and looked Pegasus in the eye. "Max--" "My dear, if you insist, please, do call me Pegasus." Pegasus interrupted. "Fine. Pegasus, as I have stated before, I demand to see my brother. I have every right to stay in contact with him." Maximillion Pegasus looked up from his Prawns Bordelaise and raised an eyebrow. He found himself looking into a duplicate of Seto Kaiba's eyes. The cold steely midnight blue eyes held the same determination. He gave a sigh. How tragic, such a pretty young thing like her, inheriting the same attitude of Kaiba. Thank God her attitude wasn't the only thing that she inherited from Kaiba-boy. Her genius mind and techniques as well. And he needed that from her. "Very well." Pegasus reached for his wineglass. "But it won't be necessary for you to go down there. Down there is no place for a young lady like you." He twirled the fragile glass in his hands and took a sip, savoring the natural sweetness of the raspberry juice. "I'll make an arrangement that young Mokuba to join us after dinner." "Out of curiosity, Pegasus," Lia couldn't concede her suspicions any longer. "How long was it since my brother's had a decent meal? Or should I ask how long haven't you been feeding him at all?" "Oh, he's eaten alright." Pegasus waved Lia's iced tone aside. "A meal of bread and water a day." "That's it!? One meager meal of dry bread and stale water a day?!" Lia jumped up, unable to keep her temper anymore. "Pegasus, you can't do this! Mokuba will DIE this way!" Croquet moved into the room at Lia's outbrust. Pegasus restrained him. "Sit down." He said no longer toying around. Lia sat. Pegasus looked her straight into the eyes and said matter-of-factly. "I am Maximillion Pegasus, founder of Industrial Illusions, creator of the game of Duel Monsters, owner of this castle and Duelist Kingdom, and I am you captor. I can do whatever I want with you and Mokuba. No one dares to stop me." Lia calmed down and realized that Pegasus's patience was wearing thin with her. She took a deep breath and asked, "Pegasus, I'm willing to do whatever you ask in exchange for proper meals for my brother and suitable environment." The silver-haired man sipped his wine and seems to be thinking over something. "Croquet," Pegasus motioned to his co-worker. "Yes, Mr. Pegasus?" Croquet came with a walky-talky in his hand. "Tell the guard to escort young Mokuba up, he's going to join us for supper." Lia was confused and suspicious. Pegasus wants something, she can feel it. "Yes, sir." "Lia," Pegasus stated after Croquet fired instructions at the guard. "Your brother will be removed from the dungeon and be settled in a suitable environment with proper food and caring...if you're willing to change your attitude that you've gotten from Kaiba-boy and treat me with respect. I have something I'd like to discuss with you after dinner that requires that sort of attitude. Are you willing?" "I am." Lia said firmly. Before she could say anything, Mokuba came into the room with Kemo jerking him by the arm. "Hey!" Mokuba was struggling. "Put me down! I'd rather starve than eat dinner with the Flying Pony!" Pegasus sighed. From disrespectful little kids, he's heard plenty of names like that. Winged Pony, Flying Horse, whatever their little mind could think up. "Quiet, you runt!" Kemo growled. "Between you and your sister, I'd be lucky to stay alive." "Don't talk about my big sister like that!" Mokuba shouted, kicking Kemo in the shins. "Ow! You punk!" Kemo roughly threw Mokuba on the hard stone carpeted floor. Mokuba looked dazed, to Lia's horror. "Mokuba!?" She called, raising up so fast that her chair fell with a crash. She hurried to her brother's side. "Are you okay? What happened?!" She fell beside her brother and cradled his head in her lap. His face was covered with cuts and bruises. The full skirt of her dress had bloated with air when she fell beside him. Mokuba thought he was lying in a big puffy cloud created by yards and yards of silky material. "Lia?" Mokuba looked up at his sister's pretty face. "Is that you?" "Yes, it's me, Mokuba." Lia cooed with affection, stroking her brother's jet-black hair. "Shhh. You're okay now. You don't have to go back there anymore." "You look like an angel, big sister." Mokuba looked at her with his innocent eyes. Lia cracked a smile lovingly, despite of her concern for her brother. "Mokuba, what happened?" Lia asked as she pulled off her elbow-long gloves and gently as she ran her fingertips across the large bruise on his cheek. She grimaced at the large cut across his temple. Blood was bubbling out from the result of being thrown on the ground. Mokuba struggled to sit up on her layers of skirt. "Well, Kemo told me that I had terrible behaviors and he should teach me a lesson." Lia smiled ruefully at her little brother. But inside, she was struggling with her fury to go over to Kemo and take him down this moment. Since she had no handkerchief on her, Lia set Mokuba aside and stood up. To her disgrace and Pegasus's horror, Lia lifted up an inner layer of the blue lacy satin that formed her dress and wetted the tip with ice water on the table beside her. The men in the room couldn't help but notice part of her slender legs and gauzy matching blue satin slippers. She paid them no attention as she sat back down on the ground and pulled Mokuba into her lap. "Well, it's okay now, because you're not going back down there." She said firmly, dabbing Mokuba's bloody cut. Mokuba looked up at her fondly. "Really?" "My dears," Pegasus smirked at the dining table, where he was witnessing the love between the sister and brother. "I do hate to interrupt, but your dinners are getting cold. Won't you both come and join me?" He held up his glass in which Croquet filled it up again. The double pair looked suspiciously at the food. The silver-haired man chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it. You two are too valuable to me. Especially you, Lia." Whatever that means, Lia didn't like the sound of it. She thought it was about KaibaCorp. But what Pegasus had wanted to discuss with her after dinner was the worse shock Lia has ever gotten. "Croquet, settle the young Kaiba in the tallest northern tower." "Yes, sir." "That wasn't what you have said, Pegasus." Lia jumped up, furious. "Pegasus, you lied!" The platinum-haired man looked steadily into her intense eyes. "My dear, what I had informed you was that your brother get proper meals and a suitable environment. We can keep that promise without you in the way. There is no need for you to see you brother anymore." Lia was dumbfounded. This wasn't what she had thought! What she had in mind was that Mokuba would stay near her day and night. Kemo grabbed Mokuba with one arm. The poor kid had no chance. "Pegasus, I don't know what you're up to." Lia brought her face up to Pegasus's. Her face burned fiery red, but her eyes remained like ice. "But I am going to find out." "My dear, don't forget your promise." Pegasus smirked. "Big sister, what did you promise him?!" Mokuba cried. Lia looked at her helpless brother and back at Pegasus's taunting face. She swallowed her anger and pride and dropped to a deep curtsy. "Yes, Mr. Pegasus." Lia watched in silence as her brother was taken up to the room in the tallest building. Then, dropping into a lighter mood, Maximillion Pegasus beckoned her to sit back down. Without a word, she obeyed. Pegasus waved his guards and workers out of the room and closing the door behind them. He didn't say anything at first, and the large stone room was deadly quiet. Then he spoke, "Lia, what I am going to propose to you now is very serious." Lia looked up into his crimson eyes. This was the first time he had called her name without the gracious 'Miss' in the front nor his chuckling voice. This voice was serious and dark. The next thing Pegasus said made her heart skip a beat and freeze with fear. "Stay here with me, Lia. Let me adopt you. I can give you everything you'd ever need and want and more. I can give you a grand reputation and provide you a real home here with me. I can give you whatever your brothers can't. And when you are old enough, you'll take over Industrial Illusions and my place at the Duelist Kingdom. You'll be the heiress to everything I've ever owned." This wasn't the Pegasus that had smirked, read comics, eat cheese, drink juice, snapped orders to separate her brother and her, suck out people's souls. This Pegasus was sincere and his eye reflected a somewhat, real, tender look. Speechless, Lia stared at him in shock. But she wasn't seeing Pegasus in front of her. She was away, seeing Seto reject eager parents who had wanted to adopt him. She saw Mokuba's adoring eyes on her and Seto when he was working himself dead for her and Mokuba. Seto had to keep up his grade at school, maintain a multination corporation, and run things at home smoothly. He remembered how protective Seto had been with her and Mokuba. He hid them when their foster dad was in the mood. He took beatings that were meant for her and Mokuba. He was sacrificing himself for them...always. Either Seto or Mokuba would give their life for hers if needed and she would have done the same. What was Pegasus asking her to do? "Maximillion Pegasus!" She stood up, enraged. Insulted by his questioning of her loyalty to her brothers, who had done so much for her. "Are you asking me to turn my back on my brothers and give myself to a man who kidnapped us, who is going to take over Kaiba Corporation, trying to kill my brother, and is taking people's soul from their loved ones. Are you asking me to betray my brother and befriend with his enemy?!" Pegasus opened his mouth, but never got a chance to speak as Lia exploded, "NEVER!!! I'll NEVER do that! I'll NEVER side with you!" "My dear, are you forgetting young Mokuba?" Pegasus's expression changed back to his normal, smirking ones. Except this time, there was a ruthless look in his eyes. "Think of doing this for your little brother. He'd be instantly removed from the comfort zone he's in. The bruises and cuts on his face could become something more serious. He may suffer physically...or his soul can suffer eternally." He cooled down and took a sip of his wine. Though his voice was light, there was a threatening tone to it. The tender look was gone from his eyes and in its place was coldness. Lia stopped herself just in time before dumping her soup on this smug man's lap. Lia forced herself to calm down. She held her posture. This is for Mokuba, she gritted her teeth and bit her lips. They are going to kill him if I don't agree, she clutched her fist at her side. To prevent herself from doing something outrages, Lia got up from the table and walked toward the door. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she turned back. "You want an answer, don't you, Pegasus?" She held her head up proudly. "I'll give you an answer." Her eyes flashed cold, so cold that they could have froze Pegasus. "You may be holding me here, Pegasus, but I'll never think of this as a home. You may be holding the whip, but in my heart, I'll always be free. You may be forcing me to be your heiress, but in my soul, I'll always be Lia Kaiba, older sister of Mokuba Kaiba and younger sister of Seto Kaiba. My home and family is always going to be with my brothers. I'll never abandon them. I'll never turn to the dark side and you'll never win my heart, Pegasus. Never." With that speech, she turned the doorknob, and left. 


	4. Invitation

"Last one to the castle door is a rotten egg!" Mai Valentine called from the top of the flight. "I don't know about this, Yug." Joey walked up to the castle entrance. "Do ya think they'll really let us see her? After all, she isn't exactly a guest there. She's a prisoner." "We can try, Joey." Yugi said confidently. "She's in trouble and she needs our help!" "Yugi's right about her in trouble." Tristan decided. "But I'm not so sure about her needing our help. She seems to be just like Kaiba, though she looks like she realized that not the whole world is her enemy." "What do you kids want?" A guard opened the door. Before Mai could open her mouth, Téa interrupted. "We want to see Miss Lia Kaiba." Tèa requested. "You kids crazy?!" The guard thundered. "This is Master Pegasus's Castle, not some visiting center. Beat it!" "Can ya just tell us which room she's in?" Joey drawled. "I said beat it! Get lost!" With that, the guard slammed the door in four stunned faces. "What was that all about?" Mai asked. Nobody answered. "Told ya it wouldn't work!" Joey growled. "And I'm ain't use to people slamming the door in my face!" "Gee, Joey," Tristan sighed. "Down boy." "I know," Tèa interrupted. "Yugi and Joey both have enough star chips to enter the castle and duel Pegasus, why don't you tell the guard that you're ready to duel Pegasus? That should get us into the castle." "That's a great idea, Tèa!" Yugi approved. Joey walked back to the door and before anyone could stop him, pounded on the door with such a racket that everyone, including himself, jumped. "Hey!! Let us in! We've got ten star chips and we want to duel Pegasus! Let us in!!" They heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Kemo opened the door. "What do you punks want?" He gnarled. "This door is for duelists. There's no way you punks each got ten star chips." Yugi, Mai, and Joey whistled and twirled their gloved hands in front of Kemo's eyes. "We want to duel Pegasus." Yugi told Kemo. Kemo's eyes strayed to Joey and Yugi's star chips. "Yeah," Joey drawled at Kemo, smirking. "Tell the housemaid that I like my pillows extra fluffy." Kemo growled. Joey moved away just in time before Kemo decked him. "Mr. Pegasus, I have some punks here that have ten star chips, should I let them in?" He listened at Croquet barked an order from Pegasus. "Yes, Sir." He turned to Yugi's group. "Alright, you punks can enter and somebody will escort you to your rooms. Then, you'll get a tour of Mr. Pegasus's castle." "Ya mean we don't get to duel that slimy moulet head today?" Joey asked. "No, you twerp, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus had held off the duel monster's championship. He has some important business to attend to." The escort led them to three different rooms. Yugi and Joey were to share one room, while Bakura and Tristan shared another room. Tèa has a room to herself. They had settled in when Tèa, Tristan, and Bakura came into Yugi's room, where Joey laid lazily on one of the beds and Yugi organized his cards on the other. "You guys want to tour the castle now?" "Yeah, that might be something to do." Joey jumped off the bed. "Come on, Yug." "I'm with you guys. I heard that we're not the only ones staying in the castle. Besides Lia, I believe Bandit Keith is also here." The group patrolled through every wing of the castle. They stopped at one opened door. They saw that it leaded into a large dining hall. Soft harp music flowed out into the hall. "You aren't allowed in here." Croquet snarled, standing in front of the door. "This is strictly reserved for--Yes, Mr. Pegasus?" He was interrupted as Pegasus instructed something from inside dining hall. He went into the room. "What is Pegasus up to now? I didn't know Pegasus keeps a radio in here. I didn't he listened to harp music either." Tristan muttered. They all caught a look at the huge dining table. "Wow!" Joey whistled. "This would be heaven for me if the whole table was covered with food." "That's our Joey." Tèa laughed. "Always thinking with his stomach." "I don't blame him." Bakura defended for Joey in his British accent. "I'm hungry, too. In fact, I do believe I could eat a--" "Mr. Pegasus would like for you to join him for some refreshments." Croquet came back out. He beckoned them to follow him. "Why would Pegasus do that?" Yugi whispered to his friend. "I don't know why this big creep would reward us with his presence, but I'm willing to go for the food." Joey walked ahead eagerly. They others crashed into Joey as he stopped all of a sudden. "Look!" He exclaimed, forgetting about the refreshments. His friends gasped. "It's Lia!" Their brain screamed out in unison. Sitting in front of the glorious golden harp was Lia. She looked up from the delicate harp strings, which she was playing adequately. The icy sapphire blue clouded moiré satin tulle gown she had on had a modest scoop neckline, caught at one shoulder by a garland of silk roses that cascaded to the waist. From the satin sash, more roses trailed nearly to the hem. Bands of satin ribboned the sweeping skirt, and veils of tulle were looped into a half-skirt, pinned at the sides by satin bows. To Téa's delight, Lia had somehow braided the top section of her smooth hair into a headband while the rest of her hair was cramped. They fell below her waist, swishing behind her like a mane of a wild horse. She had begun braiding her hair right above her ears and worked her hair into a regular braid so that it circled her head like a soft halo. The soft and fluffy hair fanned out all the way down to her waist. She looked soft and pretty, but Yugi's group could see the misery in her eyes. "Ah, so we meet again, little Yugi." A silky voice made them look toward the table. "I don't usually take guest in this room nor let them parade around my castle unescorted, but I thought since you're here, I might as well as let you know the news two days ahead." Maximillion Pegasus sat at the head of his table. He sipped his wine and set down his comic book. His eyes swept over Lia, who eyes were fastened steadily and silently on the crimson suited man. Pegasus looked quite conceited and terribly delighted with himself. "Who you are looking at now, is the future heiress of Duelist Kingdom and Industrial Illusions." He announced proudly. His Millennium Eye gleamed behind his silver hair. "What?!" The group stared in horror at the man. "You've gotta be kidding." Joey muttered. "And I thought sleeping next to a snoring Tristan was bad." "Come here, darling." Pegasus said conceitedly, motioning over his new heiress. Lia glided over to Pegasus and dropped to a graceful curtsy. "Mr. Pegasus." She did everything serenely, but her usual intense eyes were lifeless. "I'm sure you've met Yugi Muto--" "Joey Wheeler, pleasure to meet ya." Joey grinned and stepped forward, shaking her hands enthusiastically. Everyone rolled their eyes. "I'm Tèa." Tèa stepped forward and gave her a warm hug. The boys rolled their eyes heavenward. "Tristan, nice meeting you." Tristan gave her dainty hand a manly, firm shake. "I'm Bakura." Bakura was going to kiss her knuckles like they always do in London, but decide against it. He settled with a friendly wave. "Now that everyone had met, darling, would you play us a few more pieces while we discuss some things?" Pegasus smile at Lia. Yugi was sure that smile was meant to be genuine, but it came out a bit smug and possessing. "My name is Lia, not 'darling.'" Lia said quietly as she walked back to her harp that Pegasus had ordered and shipped in for her. The room became deathly quiet until Pegasus gave a small laugh and waved it off. "She's always like that." But inside, Pegasus was boiling mad. How dare she treat me this way, he thought as he sliced his cheese. Even worse, in front of little Yugi and his friends. She's going to pay for ruing me reputation. Pegasus got even angrier as he realized that he couldn't risk loosing her now. He needed her. Using her as the key to gain Kaiba Corporation was easier than murdering all three of the Kaibas. If that plan 'A' didn't work, it would always lure Kaiba to Duelist Kingdom so further steps could be made. He chewed his cheese furiously. Yugi's friends relaxed as soft, elegant melody once again spread herself through the whole room, as warming as the sunlight. For an instance, they even forgot about Pegasus as they launched into Pegasus's gourmet delicacies. They eventually remembered as Pegasus cleared his throat and began to speak. "Since you're here, I might as well as tell you that there will be a party on Friday, 6:00 PM. All the duelist, even the eliminated ones, will be invited as well as media and important people from all over the world. That will be the night I announce Lia as my heiress to the whole world." From Lia's direction came the wrong note of a minor string, causing the whole beauty of the melody to be broken. "Yeah, we'll be there." Bakura answered for all of them as he cast a sympathetic glance over at Lia. The table quieted down once again. Even Joey couldn't think of anything to say. He's having difficulty swallowing his Lady Baltimore cake. Finally, they excused themselves to retire back to their room. "This is terrible. Poor Lia!" Yugi frowned compassionately as they slowly walked back to their rooms. "I know Pegasus was bad news, but this new was nothing that I had expected. This is just...terrible." Joey said in his slow Brooklyn drawl as he sauntered beside his best friend. "I do wonder how Pegasus managed to get her to agree to be his heiress. Lia would never have betrayed her brothers for Pegasus. That is just impossible." Bakura shook his head dejectedly. "Maybe Pegasus brain-washed her. She could be as evil as him if he did that." Tristan offered. "Well, thanks for cheering me up, mate." Bakura scowled. His accent making the word 'mate' sound like 'mite.' "I wonder what Kaiba would think when he sees his sister on TV, announcing that she is now the heiress of Pegasus. She's basically his daughter. It would break his heart. Even the great Seto Kaiba might not be able to take it." Tristan's sharp feature looked anything but confident and cheerful. Only Tèa hasn't said a word yet. "Tèa?" Yugi stopped to look at his friend. "Are you with us here?" Tèa seems to be thinking something thoroughly in her mind. She didn't answer for several minutes. "What AM I going to wear to the party?" She finally declared aloud, letting out a long, happy, satisfied sigh. The boys stopped walking and stared at their female companion. They've always kept in mind that she is a girl, but had ever known her to set aside someone's misery to wonder what she's going to wear to that person's dome party. "Um...Tèa?" Joey couldn't keep his jaws from dropping. "Do ya realize what ya're saying?" "Or course I know what I'm saying." Tèa was bubbly. "And what SHALL I do with my hair?" She gave a little skip in front of the boys, then turned back. "You know what, guys? I think I'm going to go pay Lia a little visit. Maybe she'll lend me something to wear to the party and give me some tips on fixing my hair. Maybe we can even get together before the party! Pegasus wouldn't mind if I visited her for a while, hopefully. After all, she's his daughter now, not a prisoner." She gave the boys a wink before skipping off to find Lia's chamber. Tactfully, she had somehow let the boys on that she's on a mission that does not concern about hairdressing or dresses. "Girls." Joey muttered, still not getting the full meaning. Tristan looked around before nodding in acknowledgment. "There it is." He pointed discreetly to the cameras that were set behind them and in front of them. " Tèa's one smart girl. She's got it all figured out." "I've got a feeling that this girl talk ain't going to be about boys." Yugi said surely. "Tèa will find out what really happened." 


	5. Blossoming Friendship

"Lia...?" Tèa knocked gently on her door. She opened the door and peeked into the large, elaborate room. "May I come in?" Lia showed no acknowledgment that Tèa was here. Tèa walked in a found Lia idly brushing her hair over and over automatically. Her back was toward Tèa and she was facing the window. "Are you okay?" She sat down next to the girl. "Seto is going to be heartbroken." Lia stated dully as she continued brushing her hair. "But he wouldn't show it. He would hide everything behind a dark mask. I hope he doesn't do anything outrages, he still has Mokuba to take care of." "You sound like you've given up. You haven't given up, have you?" Tèa probed. "The Kaiba family I know never gives up without a fight. Lighten up, we'll help you." "So...what do you want?" Lia asked, her dull eyes suddenly turned suspicious and hard. "You didn't just come for the sob story." Téa was startled at how much Lia could look like Kaiba within the blink of an eye. She calmed down as she remembered that Lia and Kaiba were related by blood after all. "I want to help you." Téa said softly. "We want to do all we could to help you and your brother get back together." Lia sighed and put her brush down. "Tèa, there's nothing anyone can do." Her eyes were bitter as she looked at Tèa. Couldn't contain herself, Lia found herself blurting out everything to the older girl. "So now, if I don't do whatever Pegasus says, he'd kill Mokuba...or worse." A layer of filmy tears misted her eyes. "So either way, I'd be killing one of my brothers, physically or emotionally." "Don't give up." Tèa said softly. "Kaiba would know it wasn't your fault. He'll get you out of this mess." "I hope so. If anyone could do anything, it would be Seto." Lia said sadly, before a knock interrupted them. One of Pegasus's associates poked his head in. "Mr. Pegasus is requesting your company for an afternoon stroll." "Tell him I'll be there in half an hour." "Yes, Miss Lia." The man bowed. "Oh, by the way. Mr. Pegasus wants me to inform you that several cases of new books will be imported into your library. I will deliver the 'Advanced Technology III' and 'Terms of Computer Manufacturing' that you have requested into your room by late afternoon. You did request it?" the man looked dubious at her, looking for some misunderstanding. "Yes." "It's kind of a mature book for a girl your age. No less than one thousand pages each." He eyed Lia, the daring look challenged her. Lia dismissed the idea with a flick of her wrist. "I'm a Kaiba." She said feathery light. "Our own family lives around technology. My brother owns a high-tech company. He encourages this sort of reading, especially if I was to be in charge of the corporation one day. I daresay I know more about the company than you or your boss will ever know." The man shrank at her intimidating look as he cowered out of the room. "This afternoon then, Miss Lia." He bowed again and left. "Wow, Pegasus is really determined to win you over, isn't he? Your own personal library?" Téa giggled when the door closed. "Too bad he doesn't know you inherited your determination from Kaiba. He's never going to succeed." Lia cracked a smile "You want to help me fix my hair?" She asked shyly. "Seto likes my hair long because it reminded him of mom, but sometimes it's hard to take care of." "Sure!" Téa agreed eagerly. The girls got to work on Lia's lusciously straight, silky hair. In half an hour, Lia emerged from her room with Téa behind her. They had separated her hair into three sections. The middle section was braided and twisted on the top of her head. The other two sections were also braided and made into two loops that curved serenely below each ear. "If you ever need anything," Téa was saying. "Our rooms are the in East wing. Come and visit us sometimes. Even the boys would have a bright ideas." Lia's exuberance was short-lived, as soon as she stepped into the room, Pegasus turned around and said, "Ah, my dear Lia. Come here, darling. We have quite a lot of things to discuss about the party on Friday."  
  
"So now, Pegasus has Lia in control." Téa groaned as she flopped top of her bed. "I wonder how Lia can stand doing everything Pegasus tells her to. I can't ever stand looked at his smug face." "But why would he want Lia?" Yugi wondered. "There can be several approach to this." Tristan declared. "One: He can hope that Lia would be converted on his side and help him take over KaibaCorp. then, he may keep her as a daughter, or he may dispose her." Bakura shivered at the word 'dispose.' "Second: Holding Lia hostage gives Pegasus the advantage to meet Kaiba. Kaiba wouldn't dare do anything insane, while Lia's in his hands. Third: Holding Lia hostage may also just be the thing that would bring Kaiba to show his face. After knowing where he was and his next move, Pegasus can easily set a trap for him. Forth: He could also use Lia to blackmail Kaiba into doing whatever Pegasus tells him to. So having Lia, Pegasus's got all the advantage he could get." "This certainly ain't looking good for Kaiba." Joey remarked. "He'd better think up something quick and good to defeat that sleazy slime-ball or he might never get Lia back." Joey felt like someone was squeezing his heart whenever he thought about Lia and Kaiba and Mokuba. He has a sister back home, Serenity. He felt sorry for Kaiba whenever he thought about he and his own sister's relation. He'd be worried to death if Serenity was in Pegasus's hands and depends on Pegasus's mercy. He'd kill Pegasus with his own hands with Pegasus even dares to think about Serenity. He shook his head and heard Téa said, "But how are we planning on helping Lia?" "I don't know if there is anything that we can do." Bakura answered. "Pegasus is a powerful man and we're just merely a bunch of kids." "I don't know, Téa..." Joey ran his hand through his hair. "There has to be something we can do to help her!" Téa insisted. "Our friendship can do anything!" "Téa's right." Yugi said resolutely. "We have to help Lia!" "But how?" Tristan asked. Nobody answered. Finally Joey grinned. "Well, at least five heads are better than one. Don't I always think up something?" His friends groaned and shook their heads. Joey scowled, "Aw, no respect at all." "Five heads still wouldn't do anything if we don't have any ideas." Tristan snorted. "I wonder how Mokuba's doing?" All heads turned over to Yugi. They all knew Yugi and Mokuba are close, but what does he have to do with this picture? "What?" Bakura inquired. "What does Mokuba have to do with this?" "Mokuba may be our only chance to help Lia out of this mess. If we can find where Mokuba is and help him escape, then Lia wouldn't have to be the heiress." Yugi told them. "And Kaiba would only have one obligation!" Téa said excitedly. "With Mokuba out of here, Kaiba would only have to think of a way to Lia out of Pegasus's grasp." "Great idea, Yugi!" "Never would have thought about it without you, buddy." The five friends put their heads together and planned. Little did they know about the silver-haired man watching them plan out their details through the cameras. They had thought of a sensible plan before Croquet interrupted Pegasus's sly smile. "Master Pegasus?" "Yes, Croquet?" Pegasus snapped, twirling his wineglass in his hands. "I thought you might want to see what's on the news today." Croquet seemed nervous. Pegasus's Millennium Eye gleamed under his silver hair. He took a sip of the dark liquid. "What is it, Croquet?" The man's mind was so scattered that it had been hard to read what he was thinking. Croquet didn't answer. Scowling, Pegasus turned to the large screen. As he flipped to the channel, he found himself staring face to face with himself. "Just this very afternoon, a shocking news reached us. Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monster and Duelist Kingdom, also the proud owner of Industrial Illusions, have adopted an heiress. It was told that the heiress was Lia Kaiba, sister of the wealthy CEO of his own corporation, Seto Kaiba. More information will be publicized in two days after the grand party Mr. Pegasus will be throwing as the declaration of his heiress travels around the world." The screen went blank. "Master? Miss Lia is waiting." A very nervous Croquet said. He noticed the wineglass in his master's hand was trembling with rage. The crimson liquid looked like it was boiling with its master's anger. Pegasus's pursed lips were a grim, hard line. His eyes narrowed. In a blink of an eye, the petite glass shattered in Pegasus's hands. 


	6. Ballets and Ballerinas

Humming a lively tune, Téa danced around her spacious room. Even though she's in the Duelist Kingdom helping her best friends win their star chips, she's never forgotten her dream of going to New York to study ballet. During the time when she's alone, she has been practicing on her own. She twirled and made a toe touch. Then, she did a few basic dancing steps that she'd learn from one of her few dancing lessons. She'd just done a long leggy leap when someone knocked on her door. Thinking it must be one of the boys, she called without thinking, "Come in!" To her surprise, Lia timidly stepped into the room. "Hey!" Téa greeted ecstatically. "I'm so glad you're able to visit me. How was the walk." The teen shrugged. "Something must have happened, Flying Pony didn't say a word during our walk, though he did pick a flower and handed it to me at the end of the walk. He seemed really angry or distracted about something." Lia carelessly tossed the dainty sugar pink rose on the bed. "After meeting you, I just couldn't bear the thought of going back to my own desolated room. Do you mind if I join you?" "Flying Pony?" Téa laughed, realizing that it meant Pegasus. "Of course I don't mind you joining me! The boys haven't really met you yet and they'd be delighted to meet you." "I hate wearing dresses in the middle of nowhere and doing nothing. I can't believe Pegasus is making me wear this." She fidgeted with the collar of her dress. "What were you doing?" Téa reddened. "I was just practicing some of my dance moves." She said lightly, embarrassed. This was the queen of ballet she's talking to! But Lia squealed delightedly. "Really? That's so cool! I love ballet!" She jumped up from the bed. "Can you show me a few moves?" "Well, I--" Téa started, but was interrupted from the racket as the boys from next door burst into her room. "You guys ever heard of knocking before entering?" Téa demanded indignantly, but was relieved that she doesn't have to show Lia any of her dances. "Hiya, Téa!" Joey said. "Ol' Tristan here was just moaning about how he'd ran out of Gel and I thought--" His voice died down as he noticed who's in the room with his friend. "Heya, Lia!" He greeted eagerly. "Hey." Téa saw how shy the younger girl was. "Lia," She introduced. "This is Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura. They are my best friends." "Nice to meet you all." Lia returned politely, looking awfully nervous. "Listen," She said quietly. "I'm sorry about last time. I didn't mean to be so rude to all of you, especially you, Yugi." "It's okay" Yugi accepted easily. "Yeah, we're really sorry of what happened to you and your brothers." Tristan started. "Téa told us what happened." "We're going to help ya, don't worry." Joey declared. "Pegasus is just a sleazy, slimy, silver--" "Winged Pony?" Lia offered, deciding that 'winged' sounded much more proficient then 'flying.' Everyone stared at her. "Winged Pony?" The boys realized what it meant and immediately began laughing and making fun of the name. From where Pegasus was watching from the camera, he slammed down his new glass of wine, almost causing it to shatter again. "Winged Pony?" He swallowed his scowl and managed a chuckle to himself. "First her brother's Flying Pony, now her Winged Pony. I am becoming quite a subject among those little twerps." "Anyway, what were you two doing before we came in?" Bakura asked timidly. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything." "You weren't interrupting anything," Téa told him. "I was just--um, practicing some of my dance moves." "Really?" Tristan asked, wide eyed. "You can dance, Téa?" "Of course she can!" Lia put in. "She's so good and she's just going to show me some of her moves. You guys are in for a show!" "Oh Lia," Téa said nervously. "Ballet are just for us girls. I'm sure the guys aren't interested." "Of course we are!" Yugi encouraged, "Show us your dance!" "I really don't think you guys would enjoy it." Téa was in a deep shade of red, now, and she looked like she was about to explode. "Aw, come on, Téa, we don't mind." Joey said readily, flopping himself on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Don't be shy, Téa." Bakura insisted, sitting down next to Joey. "I'd like to see those moves. I watch several ballets when I was in Europe. I thought they were quite nice." "Aw, Bakura." Joey teased, a mischievous twinkle sparked in his eyes. "Would Téa be shy? Of course not! She's just stalling because she doesn't know how to dance." Téa's jaws dropped and her eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to give Joey a good piece of her mind, but before she could say anything, Lia spoke up. "Joseph Wheeler!" Lia stormed. "I'm surprised at you for saying such a thing. Téa's dancing is fit to be in the same level as the angels! You just wait and see. If you boys want a show, we'll give you one!" Téa was surprised at how high the younger girl had placed her. "Yeah, Lia." Joey drawled, giving the guys a wink, knowing his actions would result in this sort of reactions. "Why don't you and Téa both put on a show for us. I'm bored anyway, I'm willing to give ballet a try. It couldn't be worse than playing duel monsters with Tristan." Bakura and Yugi had to restrain Tristan before Tristan kills him. Finally the guys settled down comfortably. "Go on, We're ready." "Okay, Téa, let's go." Lia pulled her friend toward the door. "Where are you guys going?" Tristan asked. "I thought you'll dance for us." Lia turned back and gave them a disgusted look. "We're not cheap, you know. Ballet is a classy, elegant, high-quality promenade. If we're going to do it, we're going to do it the real ballet way. You boys are finally going to open your eyes to the real world of ballet." With that, she dragged her friend out the door.  
  
"But Lia!" Téa protested in Lia's room. "I don't know how to dance ballet, that's the problem! I only know the basics." "You know now." Lia said, her head in her large closet, rummaging through her clothes and 'costumes.' "All you have to do is have confidence in yourself. You have a beautiful structure for ballet. Ah, here it is!" When she immerged, she brought out an outfit with her. A sparkly fancily elaborated satin tutu. Téa gasped. "It's so beautiful!" Her fingers brushed the silky material lovingly. Lia, noticing the longing look in her eyed, said brightly. "Yeah, I know, aren't they lovely?" Then, she pressed the frock into Téa's hands. "I want you to have it, Téa. You're the best friend I've ever had." Téa knew how hard it was to make friends in her position, with Kaiba as the CEO of his own multi- tech corporation and personal bodyguards following Lia around and chauffeurs to driver her to places. Considering to other kids Lia's age, they'd think she's abnormal to have a bodyguard or that she might be a snob. But the only thing that describes Lia would be a dear and thoughtful girl. "I...I can't take this." Téa objected, trying to give back. "It's much too grand. I barely know how to dance." "Please. Take it as a token of our friendship." Lia, turned toward her, holding a pair a matching pink slippers to go with the apparel. "Take this too. You'll look absolutely dazzling." Without taking no as an answer, she showed Téa into her bathroom, where she could change. Lia gave Téa a picture of a professional ballet dancer. "Don't come out until you feel as pretty as the picture, but don't use too much make-up." Téa had no choice but to follow the younger girl's instructions. She undressed and showered. As she stood in front of the mirror, fragrances of flowers curling around her, she felt like a princess walking in a dream. She'd always wanted to become a dancer and now she's going to be one. It wasn't bad been with the guys, but like Mai Valentine had said, she sure doesn't have to smell like them. It's nice been with girls again. "It sure takes long for girls to get ready." Joey mumbled back in Téa's room. "I wished we had some popcorn or something." He was sprawled on the floor with his legs up on the bed. "Popcorn?" Lia breezed through the door, making the boys jump from their position around the room. Bakura jerked his hand away from the books in Téa's room. Tristan turned around so fast that he cracked his head against the shelf on the wall. Yugi's hand jumped as he scattered Téa's Duel Monster's card all over the bed. They looked as guilty as if they had been caught sneaking a frog down a girl's shirt. "Heavens!" Joey admonished, bouncing up from his position. "Lia, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Lia sniffed at the scolding. "Have you ever been to a ballet, Joseph? Men wear suits and tuxedos while ladies wear silk gowns. This is not a movie theater you know." She gave them a playful smile as she picked up the coral-pink rose from the bed. "Are you two ready yet?" Tristan asked impatiently. "Ready?" Lia laughed lightly. "We haven't even begun yet!"  
  
When she got out of the vanity bathroom, lovely fragrance softly lingering around the room, Téa saw that Lia was gone. She saw that Lia had left her video about ballet. She popped it into the VCR and watched the choreography, getting ideas of the moves. After the video, Téa decided to start working on the dance she would be performing in front of the guys. "First, I'll listen to the music that Lia was going to use," Téa decided. She placed "Waltz of the Flowers," composed by Tschaikowsky, in the stereo. As music filled the room, Téa shut her eyes and let her feet and body move naturally to the distinctive rhythm. "Of course I haven't the same ballet technique as Lia." She thought as she dipped her head backwards. "But I'll improvise to the music, combining ballet and rhythmic modern dancing. That should do the trick." She played the record over several times until her choreography had formed a regular pattern. Realizing that her movements portrayed her love for ballet, Téa found herself giggling. Her dance had become a graceful performance. She now knew why Lia had left. Lia had purposely left her to figure out the dance that would portray her personality and her love of ballet. "I'll still need lots of practice." Téa said to herself, as she performed the final leap with an intricate turn. As she sank into a low gracious curtsy in the end, she heard her door open. "Are you ready?" Lia called as she opened the door to her room. Her voice died as she saw Téa standing in front of her. "Oh, Téa!" She breathed. "You're so beautiful!" The girls chatted and complimented on each other as Lia fussed over Téa's hair and tied the straps of the ballet slippers. "Did you watched the ballet video that I've for you in the VCR?" Lia asked as she secured a wreath of pink roses on Téa's hair. Téa nodded nervously. "Good, then you're ready." "What about you?" Téa asked, alarmed. "I'm most certainly isn't going to dance alone. What are you going to wear?" Lia looked at her own heavy gown. "I'll manage. Winged Pony gave me a closet filled with clothes, we'll find something." Téa went over and opened her closet. In the closet was filled with lavender silks and satin of butterscotch yellow and the palest of blue and the most delicate of pinks and greens. Dresses trimmed with imported laces and ruffles and velvet bows. Dresses that flirts at parties, rustles at teas, waltzes at dances, and now carried in their perfumed folds all those lovely memories. Téa pulled out a dress. "Here, wear this. You'll look just the like the Sugarplum Fairies." She said, satisfied. "We can use this record." Lia said, shuffling through the disks and picking one out. Téa was glad to see that one that she had practices with in Lia's hands. "This is going to be so much fun!" Téa declared.  
  
"There they are!" Joey announced. "Finally, what took you so..." His voice trailed off. "Guys, it is just me, or--" "It's them alright." Tristan whistled. "Wow, you two look...nice." "It smells good in here." Yugi added. "Couléur lle de Francé." Lia pronounced smoothly. "Cooler what? Latté what?" Joey blinked and scratched his head. "She's telling you the name of her French perfume." Bakura explained, recognizing the name and brand of the most expensive perfume sold in France. Pegasus must have imported them for Lia. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we just get on with the show?" Joey crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sure." Téa said, as she slipped the record into the stereo. The room was suddenly filled with Tschaikowsky's Waltz of the Flowers. "Whoa, Téa's good!" Yugi exclaimed as Téa twirled and danced around the room. Her body moved lightly with the rhythm naturally, bring out the true beauty of it. It wasn't until the music was almost over when the boys noticed Lia had not taken part in the ballet. They looked at each other, then at Téa, who seemed oblivious to anything but her passion in ballet. They gave each other the silent signal. They stayed silent as Téa bent her back to the rhythm, dipping her head nearly to the ground. She twirled on her toes and her arms reached and beckoned. Her body swaying with the music, which lasted almost seven minutes. "Téa!" Lia jumped up after Téa curtsied. "That was wonderful! I never knew you were so good! The love you showed, the passion, it made you a better dancer than even the most professional ones. Isn't she the best, guys?!" She gave her friend a perky hug. "Yeah, Téa you're really good!" Tristan casually dropped an arm around Téa. The rest also gave their compliments. "Now, there's only a another little problem." Joey came forward, hands stuck in his pocket. "We haven't seen you dance yet, Lia." Téa looked startled. "You don't mean that you weren't dancing, Lia?" Her blue eyes widened as she realized the whole dance was focused on her. "How can I take the stage away from you, Téa, when dancing is your life while it's only part of my life." Lia said softly. "You're the dancer here, not me." "I've seen you dance." Tristan all of a sudden declared as he realized something. "I saw a clip of you dancing on the TV news one time." Bakura nodded. "It was something really complicated and intricate, but she made it look--" he paused, thinking. "I don't know--like Pavlova." Yugi and Joey looked confused. "Pavlova?" Téa couldn't quite believe that. she's never seen the clip but Pavlova was one of the most complicated ballets there was. "Well, you know..." Bakura faltered. "She was very, very good. And she didn't look like a little girl when she's dancing." Téa noticed Lia's flaming red face. "Oops." She gestured over at the younger girl. "Bakura, we forgot she was right here." Lia scowled while another dust of blush sprinkled over her becomingly. Then, brightening up, she said, "I know, why don't you guys give it a try?" "Yeah, I can just imagine Joey dancing." Bakura whispered to Tristan in Joey's hearing range. Joey growled and clutched his fist by his side, "I'll show you all. Teach me, Lia." He instructed, puffing out his chest. "I'm ready." Fifteen minutes later, as Beethoven's Fifth Symphony flowed around the room, "You're feet is a glass of water, you're spilling your water." Lia said patiently. "Joey, there is a string pulling your head up, come on, stop your groaning and moaning." "This is painful." Joey grunted. Lia also sighed. Then she had an idea. "I know, I think you need music that you like." Joey grinned. "That sounds better than Beethoven any day." Téa groaned as Joey put in his favorite cd. But soon, Joey's music's got everyone dancing. And Pegasus was watching their every move. "It seems like our little princess know how to dance." He took a sip of his wine and set it down. "Good. This will also be to my advantage." 


	7. Tuxedos and Gowns

The next two days went past much easier with the help of Yugi and his friends. Besides the walk Pegasus had insisted everyday and the meals, Lia was pretty much free to do as she wishes, but she knew it would be different after tonight. After tonight, she would officially be Lia Monnétte Pegasus, heiress of Maximillion Pegasus. "And I summon the Dark Magician, in attack mode." Yami Yugi declared, laying a card down on the table. "Dark magic attack!" "There goes my Mystical Elf." Lia said in dismay. She drew another card. Her eyebrows arched up, her eyes narrowed, and she smirked. Yami flinched, his violet eyes questioning. Kaiba usually smirks like that when he had just drawn... "Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, white lightening attack!" Lia commanded. Yami groaned. "Looks like Yugi has finally met his match." Joey whispered to Tristan who whispered back, "No way, he's letting her." Bakura interrupted, "She has Kaiba's talent, she just needs some instruction and confidence. She needs people to help her explore that talent." Just then, they all heard a squeal as duel monster cards flew over their heads, "Yugi, you dog! You let me win!!" Téa giggled as she watch Lia as she faced an innocent-eyed Yami, whose lips curled up with a fond smile at her. Téa appreciated her friend's help of distracting the younger girl from tonight. It had only been two days, but their friendship was beyond time itself. Unlike Kaiba, Lia was drawn to their warm friendship like bees to honey and unlike their attitude toward Kaiba, the boys adores Lia more than they'd like to admit. "Hey, it seems like I'm not the only puppy-dog around here anymore." Joey leaned back on his chair. "Don't you guys think she'd make a great duelist? She should be in the tournament. All the guys would be willing to loose their star chips just to have a chance to duel her and introduce themselves." "I'd like to think they'd duel me because of my ability, not my looks." Lia said earnestly, a stab of pain entered her heart. That's exactly what her brother would have said. None of the others noticed her pained eyes. "With your looks, who needs ability?" Tristan waved it off, sure of himself. Bakura, noticing the unhappy expression on Lia's face, cleared his throat. "What are we suppose to wear to the party tonight? I heard the party is a formal, due to all the media and press that are going to be there on the account of the announcement..." His voice trailed off as a pair of eyes casting a dirty look at him turned to his direction. Remembering they weren't suppose to mention about tonight, his expression changed to horror as his eyes popped twice its size. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried as Joey made a lunge for him, determined to squish him for ruining their plans. Fortunate for Bakura, before Joey could reach him, there was a knock on the door. One of Pegasus's co-workers came in, his arms loaded with white cardboard boxes. "Gentlemen," he nodded to the guys. "These are compliments of Mr. Pegasus." He set four of the boxes down. "He hopes it's to your liking." He checked a slip of paper and looked around. Joey walked over and pulled the lid off the top box. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "You mean we actually have to wear these?! I was just going to wear my regular clothes." The man ignored Joey and turned to Téa and Lia. "Ladies, I'll lay your dresses away in Miss Lia's dressing room. Surely it would be to your convenience." They nodded. The man continued, "Mr. Pegasus wants to make sure you boys make yourself presentable tonight, especially--" He checked his slip of paper again. "--Yugi Muto and Joseph Wheeler." This time, Joey and Yugi nodded. "If you boys have any trouble with the tuxes, there are instructions in the box. Good day to you all." He left for Lia's room with four boxes. Lia noticed the names on the boxes. It was dresses for her, Téa, and Mai Valentine. The last box was for Bandit Keith. Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith were the champions for the Duel Monsters tournament and were staying at different parts of the castle. The boys turned to Lia after the man was gone. "Lia, did you know anything about this?" Joey demanded. Lia shrugged, though her eyes were bright. Merriment dripped from her lilting voice. "Pegasus did mentioned some appropriate clothing for you, Yugi, and Bandit Keith, but I didn't know he was also going to present tuxes to Tristan and Bakura as well." Tristan and Bakura groaned. "We were almost off the hook. So close, just a few more hours." Tristan muttered. "Maybe it won't be that bad." Bakura said, looking sadly at his jeans and sneaker. "But I really don't think my Millennium Ring would go with the tux." "Well, it's going to take more than Pegasus to make me wear this. There's no way I'm wearing it." Joey said firmly, dropping the pressed black tux jacket back into the box. "You'd better, Joey," Yugi said, turning back to himself from Yami. "You don't know what Pegasus would do to you." Joey snorted. "Yeah, let that Flyin' Horse do whatever he wants, he won't get me in that suit." He said determinedly. "At least you guys have tuxes that are still worn today." Téa added meaningfully. "I saw all of Lia's dresses. It looks like we're from the 17th century! Thank God Pegasus didn't supply us with hoops also." Téa scowled. The guys snickered. "Oh, be quiet!" She snapped. To stop her friends before the bickering gets any worse, Lia stepped in. "Any body else wants to duel me?" She said cheerfully, holding up a handful of cards. "I will!" Joey called out, stepping away from the table. "I ain't even gonna care if you win, Beautiful, I just want a chance to duel you and watch you win." He kidded. His teasing was rewarded by another handful of card that shower him over the head. He tripped on his own feet and sat down hard on the floor. "Joseph Wheeler!" Joey looked up to see Lia standing before, hands on her hip. He recognized her anger whenever she calls him by his full name. "I swear--okay, I can't swear." She admitted, but her eyes flashed and burned good-naturally. "But I can promise you that if you don't wear your tux this evening, you won't be laughing!"  
  
"Miss Lia, Miss Téa," Pegasus greeted graciously at the bottom of the grand staircase. "May I compliment on how enchanting and charming you both look this evening?" "Thanks." Téa filled in the silence. "Thanks for the dresses too. They're quite lovely." She winced as the tight bodice jabbed her ribs for the third time. Pegasus took her praise and fixed his gaze on Lia face. Téa didn't blame him. She had done the same thing when she first met Lia. She guessed now it was something about the way Lia's mysterious blue eyes were framed by her arched brows. It gave her a look of intrigue, like a smooth skinned actress in an old spy movie. She hadn't always admired the enigmatic look. But since their long heart-to heart talk, Lia and her captivating looks didn't intimidate her anymore. She felt though as if they were sisters. "Now, if you don't mind excusing us, Miss Téa, my heiress and I must make a presence entrance of the castle." Tucking Lia's hands securely in the crook of his elbow, Pegasus led Lia away to the in the main lobby. Lia nervously looked back. Téa tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Téa? Hey, Téa!" An eager voice behind her said after Lia disappeared from her view. She looked back and found three of her buddies standing behind her. "Wow," Yugi's admiring eyes looked her from top to bottom, making her blush. "You look wonderful, Téa." "That dress has the most attractive affect on you." Bakura said, slouching, hands in his pockets. He looked embarrassed to be caught in a tuxedo. "You guys don't look bad yourself." Téa chuckled. "You guys actually look quite decent." It was true. Who'd have known that her best friends, who usually just settles with casually clothing, could look this stunning? She looked around. "But...where's Joey?" Her confused looked was replaced by concern. "Oh," Tristan dismissed the idea with a flick of his wrist. "That big bone head had decided to ignore our advises and presented himself with jeans and a T-shirt. The last time we saw him, two of Pegasus's assistants were dragging him back to his room to make him presentable." "Oh." Téa fanned herself. "God, it's hot in here. And all this material! I bet there are a least two dozen ruffle layers to make the skirt puff up like this!" She exclaimed. "Should we count it?" Tristan stooped down and lifted the top layer of the full skirt. He didn't get to two before Téa's fan smacked him straight on his perfect hair. "Hey!" Tristan stood up. "Do you know how long it took me to fix my hair tonight?" He snapped. He eyed Téa's brown upsweep was fastened with a mother-of-pearl comb. "Longer than both me and Yugi took, that's for sure." Bakura muttered. "That's a cool fan you have there." Yugi interrupted before Tristan can answer. "Can I see it?" Téa handed over her dainty fan. The boys studied it. It was a fan of violet wood, a perfect match with her violet blue satin dress with the French lace sleeve ruffles that quiver with her every movement. The end sticks covered with amethysts, one inset with a tiny mirror. "I've never seen anything so delicately built." Bakura said, stroking the smooth wood, until it was carelessly plucked from Yugi's hand. "My hair looks all right." Tristan examined his hair in the tiny mirror, taking no care on how he's handling the petite object. Téa rescued her treasure as a grumble caused them all to look up. "Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, viewing his friend. "You look great!" Joey ran a hand through his tousled hair and scowled. "You do look good, Joey." Téa said sincerely. "Yeah, Joey." Tristan agreed. "Where's the tea party you're going to?" He smirked. Joey scowled. "Don't rub it in." He said sullenly. "I didn't know part of the deal to be in the Duel Monster Championship was to wear a tux. Hey!" He suddenly said, looking around. "Where's Lia?" "She's making her presence known up in the entrance of the castle." Téa informed him, somewhat, sarcastically. Then, she lowered her voice. "Is the plan still up for tonight?" Tristan nodded. "Tonight is the night we get Mokuba out of his prison and off this island." 


	8. Boys are just not Romantics

Music lilted through the soft, balmy night. The soft summer night was accented with whispering silks and satins. A young man stood behind the shadows, watching people as they enter Pegusus's castle. His dark brown hair and indigo trenchcoat matched well with the darkness. "That eagle maniac isn't going to get away with this." He said darkly under his breath. He set his silver briefcase on the grass. He couldn't believe what Pegasus had done. It was too bold and daring even if for Pegasus himself. He had to see it with his own eyes before going into action. His breath did a sharp intake when he saw her, standing outside of the castle entrance. Welcoming and smiling warmly at the guests and media that is entering the castle. Lia's lustrous caramel colored hair, color almost resembling his own, piled high with ropes of pink pearls twisted through her curls, stole silver from the moonlight, making the other girls look washed-out and pale by comparison. Dangling pearl-drop earrings highlighted pink-beribboned bunches of side curls. But it was the gown that caused him to stop and take a second look. The girl's gown was a confection in rose-petal gauzy moiré silk, which he recognized the color's name as Ophelia Rose, the full skirt falling in graceful folds to the ground, the tight-fitting bodice encrusted with pearls sewn in a floral design. The folds shimmered in the pale moonlight. The creamy white gloves went up to her elbows and almost up to the puffs of ballooned sleeves. More lace frilled at the narrow scoop-necked collar and trimmed the bottom flounce on the skirt. Tiers of gossamer panels drifted around her ankles, revealing tissue-thin matching pink silk slippers. A gauzy silver-embroidered shawl hung loosely from her elbows. A choker of pink pearls, matching those in her hair, ringed her slender throat. How lovely she'd grown up to be, he mused. Just like mother. He had never noticed how beautiful his sister really is, he was so wrapped up in his work. Actually, he could hardly recognize them. Mokuba, growing out of his adolescence and turning more responsible. Lia, femininely growing to be sophisticated, caring, and thoughtful before he knew it. The absence of both his sister and brother caused him to wonder if he was too wrapped up in his work. He hardly ever got to see his sister and brother due to school and the corporation management. They barely see each other every morning and not mention evenings. They were usually asleep by the time he gets home around midnight or after. And now that they are in Pegasus's grasp, he wonders if they even miss him. What if they grow up closer to the butlers, housemaids, bodyguards, or even Pegasus than him?  
  
"Good evening," Lia quoted politely. "Welcome to Maximillion Pegasus's castle. We're really glad you could join us tonight." Outside, she looked sweet and warm, but inside, she felt sick. How can I be doing this? She scolded herself. How can I even think of hurting Seto this way? "Glad to meet you too, Miss Lia." Rex Raptor returned, grasping Lia's gloved hand and kissing it. Lia plastered a smile on her face to prevent from throwing up. "Well," A voice said from behind Lia. "Never thought I'd see the day Pegasus turns a Kaiba into his heiress." "Hey, Mai." Lia said wearily, an edge to her voice. The veteran duelist had also refused to wear the billowed flock, but better luck than Joey, no one insisted, since Mai was as dangerous as she's pretty. Even though she was obnoxious and arrogant at times, Mai does have a good heart. "Don't take this wrong, Lia." Mai said, offended at the younger girl's tone. "I don't agree to what Pegasus is doing but what can you do about it? Better just do as Pegasus directs." "I know." Mai backed off at Lia's sharp voice. "Lovely evening, isn't it?" She remarked, flipping back her thick blonde hair. "I've never seen the moon so big and bright before. Guess this island does have some advantages after all." "Yeah." Lia agreed, smiling gallantly at Weevil, and feeling a wave of sadness wash over her. Her room back at Kaiba Mansion, she could see the moon each night. And every night, under the stream of moonlight that fall across her room, she wished as hard as she could for Seto to come home early. "Oh, I think the party has started inside." Mai turned her attention inside the castle, as the orchestra started the promenade with Straus's Voices of Spring. "I'm going to have to excuse myself, Lia. See you in the castle." "May I be excused, too, Pegasus? Most of the guest have already arrived." Lia turned to the host hopefully. Pegasus eyed her while shaking hands with a group of media. His Millennium Eye gleamed under his silver hair. Then he nodded. "Very well." He granted permission. "Do advice young Joseph to keep his bow tie around his neck and not using it as a slingshot, will you, my dear?" Lia nodded and went inside, feeling nauseated. How could I be doing this? She wondered again. Do I have to do this? Is there a different choice? Then she shook her head. There isn't, she told herself firmly as she joined her group of friends. Joey was just trying to snap his bow tie at Tristan's hair. "Joey, Pegasus told me to tell you to keep you bow tie around your neck." She recited automatically, her mind wondering to her brother. How was Mokuba? What was Seto right now? The group looked at her, her blue eyes looked like they were staring at an invisible castle in the air. "Lia?" Téa waved her fan in front of Lia's eyes concernedly. "You okay?" "Yeah." Lia replied, her eyes still not focused. However, she did focus when Joey snapped his tie at a curl of her hair and said, "Snap out of it, Princess." The eyes of a deep, dark blue, thickly lashed, focused. "Joey," Lia asked. "How's Serenity?" Joey looked taken back. He looked unhappy and sad, unlike the fun-loving Joey. He tried to fasten his bow tie back to its place. Lia went to assist him. "She was born with really bad eyesight." Joey said as she fastened the black bow under the collar around his neck. "I haven't seen her in six years, but she sent me a tape telling me that she might go blind." He looked like a lost puppy. "If I win the Duel Monsters Championship, I can use the three million dollars for her eye surgery." "Oh." Lia looked like she was sorry she had asked. "I'm sorry." She said, looking into Joey's black eyes, her owns brimming with tears. Knowing she was extremely fragile and sensitive tonight. Joey grinned and gave her an awkward hug. "Hey, don't worry about it!" He said cheerfully. "I'm going to win the price money and everything will be good." Just than the Beautiful Blue Danube Waltz came up and so did the silver- haired host. "Darling?" Pegasus came up behind the teen group. The group did a good job hiding their nose wrinkles of disgust. The man in front of them was so smug. He thinks himself of the whole world. "We need to make our presence known in the ballroom." Lia's face reflected her disgust as she stammered. "I-I don't know how to dance." Pegasus beckoned her impatiently over as she if had said nothing. "Come, come, now, my dear." He smirked. "Don't be modest." Lia casted a helpless look as he dragged her off to the dancing hall, where a bunch of people elegantly dressed were dancing. "Who are these people anyway?" Tristan muttered, still patting his hair. "I haven't even seen them before. I though only medias and duelists were invited." "I heard these are all important people around the nation." Bakura explained. "Around half of the people we don't know are important executives from Industrial Illusions. Others are from other big companies with contracts for Pegasus to sign after the announcement of his new heiress." "Not to change the subject, but..." Téa flushed pink with embarrassment. "I-I...I don't know how to say this...but..." Yugi was the first one to catch on, followed by Bakura. "Téa," Yugi began, also turning red. "You know I'd love to dance with you, but I really--" "Ah, Mademoiselle," Bakura shyly took over smoothly, bowing and taking Téa's knuckles. His Millennium Ring fell out from behind his tux jacket from where he had tucked it so it wouldn't contrast with the black tux, jerking his neck and almost causing him to fall flat on his face. Téa turned even redder as Bakura muttered a few more word in foreign language before leading her toward the floor. "Never would have guess Bakura was that romantic." Joey leaned back at the staircase. "What are we suppose to do?" Tristan snickered before taking off after Bakura. "You think Bakura's the only one that knows how to dance?" He called back to Joey. "See ya later, Chihuahua." Meanwhile, Lia is waltzing in Pegasus's arms, trying to keep as much distance in them as possible. She began gliding back and forth, as light as feather, thanks to Mrs. Fontaines, who taught her ballet as well as ballroom dances--like the waltz. The pink gauzy silk swirled around her ankles, making a soft whispering sound. Seto had attended and hosted mandatory parties like this for his company and she and Mokuba has always attended also, because it would only be appropriate since they were a Kaiba. But Seto had never forced her to dance with anybody and she never did. The CEO just had to be to all of the ceremonies to make an appearance. He himself had never danced before from Lia's memory. He usually gives a short, curt, and somewhat, cold, speech of encouragement at the head of the table as the CEO of the corporation, and then either retires to his office, his room, or stays and talks to his executives about the KaibaCorp. "You do have your speech ready, don't you?" Pegasus inquired egotistically. Lia felt her muscle tense up as Pegasus' crimson eyes looked straight into her eyes. "Yes." Across the room, she could see Téa and Bakura dancing. Téa was so graceful, that she appears to float. Her eyes flushed and her eyes grew all sparkly. She was surprised at how good Bakura was at ballroom dancing. She supposed it was part of the European schooling he's got. Seto had also employed a professional Russian ballet dancer and an experienced German harp teacher for her. He told her it's a good aspect for people's who's interested in KaibaCorp. Mokuba was still too young to do anything, but he's going to be assisting Seto in KaibaCorp soon enough. "Did you hear a word I said?" Pegasus's irritated voice slashed into her mind. "You must excuse me." Lia said coolly as she discarded Pegasus's hands. "I have something important that I must attend to." "Certainly." Pegasus said courteously, stepping aside. Lia assumed that he was letting her go for his reputation's sake. She pulled her gloved hand out of Pegasus's when he indicated that he was going to escort her. Lia could feel his glare burning through her back as she float over the polished marble floor to Joey and Yugi, who was talking to Bandit Keith. "Where's Tristan?" She asked Yugi. He pointed to the dance floor. "Over there, dancing with Mai." Lia could see the disbelief in his eyes. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Bandit Keith's booming voice jeered. "A Kaiba for Pegasus's heiress." He laughed, unfolded the arms that had been crossed across his chest. So he hadn't resisted the tux that Pegasus had offered, but in the black tux, he still looked like himself. "How about a dance, Princess?" Lia gulped. Not another one of those disgusting men, she groaned in her head, trying to think up some excuse. "I-I, uh..." Thank goodness for Yugi's thoughtfulness and Joey's quickness. "She's just going to dance with Joey." Yugi informed Bandit Keith. Joey looked confused for a sec, but caught on as Yugi gave him a look. He drew his hands from his pocket. "Yeah," Joey jutted his chin out. "She promised me a dance after Pegasus." He said smoothly, dragging her out to the floor before she could protest. "Okay, so, I've never really learned how to dance." Joey admitted to Lia after their escape from Bandit Keith. "The last time you taught me wasn't exactly profitable. I suppose I'm just clumsy at this sort of stuff." "Well," Lia furrowed her eyebrows as she eyes shinned amusingly. "This is another waltz, so you put your hand on my waist and I'll put mine on your shoulders and we hold each others' on this hand." She instructed. "Okay..." Joey looked as uncomfortable as he felt. "Then we just move our feet like this." She began to move smoothly. "Like what?" He asked. Lia noticed that Joey had not been accommodating with her. "Like--oh." Lia smile apologetically. "I forgot you couldn't see my feet." "Nah, I could see a little bit, from the filmy strip at the very bottom, but not very well." Joey looked closer and bit his lips. "Nah, it won't work." He fidgeted with his tie, obviously very uneasy not dancing in the middle of the dancing floor. "You know I like you as a friend and all, Lia, but I'm really not dancing material." Lia laughed. Her eyes twinkled as she said, "How about let's hit the buffet table for a light appetizer, then?" Joey's eyes lit up, "Hey, that's a great idea!" As they walked over to the long buffet table, Lia remarked innocently, "I had a feeling I said the right thing." 


	9. Lia Monnétte Pegasus

Silverware gleamed, gold rimmed china shone, and delicate wine goblets reflected sparkles of light from genuine crystal chandelier hung above them and from the candles set on tables. Waiters were dressed in black tuxedos served the cuisine and aliments on silver covered platters. The food tasted delicious, but Lia could hardly taste anything. Everything tasted the same to her, like the dust of dreams that was about to be blown away. She nibbled on a breast of chicken smothered in some French sauce and longed for the night to be over. But the world of violin music and fresh flowers and beautiful food in the next few hours would be a lifetime for her. Her friends tried to cheer her up and take her mind off the announcement but with no avail. Bakura tried to cheer her up by telling her about his schooling in Europe. Then, Joey gave it a try and told a story of how he had tried rescued a man of who he thought was being torn up by a vicious, rabid dog but it turned out that the man was training the dog into a police dog. Tristan didn't have anything funny to say after Joey finished his story, so they stayed silent until he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue and tried to mimic Pegasus. Everybody else laughed, but Lia seemed miles away. When that didn't work, Yugi and Téa finally said some encouraging things to her. One waiter made a fancy Caesar salad for her, grinding pepper from a tall pepper mill and laying the hot bacon dressing beside her plate. "Thanks." Lia said dully, staring at the salad, knowing there is no way that she could eat any of this. In fact, she might just do the opposite. She was just debating whether to excuse herself from Pegasus or to make a scene of herself, when Pegasus stood up and cleared his throat. "I'd like to thank all of you for being here this evening," Pegasus started with his silky, smooth voice. The media and press stood up, holding out microphones as cameras began flashing from all directions. "The first announcement I'd like to make is to congratulate our four finalist of the Duel Monster's Championship." Everyone applauded as Joey, Yugi, Bandit Keith, and Mai stood up. "This is a big night for my heiress and I. And now for the big moment that everyone is waiting for, that I've been savoring. I am now announcing that Lia Kaiba is now Lia Monnétte Pegasus!" Beside her friends, the whole table clapped wildly and cheered. Téa gave her friend a sad look. Bakura looked sympathetic and set his teeth into a grim aspect. Yugi gave her an encouraging look with his innocent, big eyes. Joey looked mad and his eyes narrowed at Pegasus. Tristan just stared at his plate as if he has just discovered he'd been eating mold. If Pegasus noticed their behavior, he certainly didn't show it, instead he held up a hand for silence and motioned Lia to stand up. "I'd also like to make a toast." He lifted his champagne glass and everybody stood up, also lifting up their champagne glasses. Pegasus waited till the waiters filled a few empty glasses, then said, "To Lia, the new heiress to Industrial Illusions!" "To Lia, the new heiress to Industrial Illusions!" Everyone cried. Lia felt tears brimming under her eyelashes as she also raised her champagne to her lips. She's now officially Lia Monnétte Pegasus. Her brothers are officially not her brothers anymore. With her eyelashes downcast and silent tears streaming down her face, she choked down the burning liquor and coughed into her thick, linen napkin. Then, someone chanted, "Speech, speech, speech, speech!" Soon, it erupted into a loud roar. Everyone wanted to hear what the new heiress has to say. "I-I--" Lia faltered. Every word of her speech flew out of her head. She tried clearing her head as she said, "I just want to say that I'm honored-- " What am I talking about? Her mind suddenly cleared and she realized in horror what she was doing. I'm not honored, she thought frantically, her breaths coming in gasps. I'm not happy about this. This wasn't even my idea. What I'm going to is going to be shown to the whole world! I can't admit to the whole world that I'm honored to be Pegasus's heiress. It's not true. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. Her champagne sloshed out of her glass. What am I going to do? Admit to the whole world that I'm happy about this arrangement and betray my brothers and let down my friends? Can I stand letting my friends down? She remembered the love her friends had given her. Or can I tell the media the truth? That I was forced to be the heiress and spill out Pegasus's plans? Should I deny and renounce my position and kill Mokuba? Or announce myself the heiress and let Pegasus control of KaibaCorp? What do I do, what do I do? Perspiration began to form on her brow and her neck. What have I done? I'm pure evil. She gasped as the word came down hard upon her. It echoed in her head. She felt the shame washing over her. I'm wearing the gown Pegasus got for me, the earring his bought are on my ears, I had the hairdresser he paid and appointed to do my hair, with the strands of pearls in my hair that he owned, I play the expensive harp he has gotten me, and I eat the luscious meals each day, I felt no discomfort at living in his castle in luxury. I'm doing this for Pegasus and I'm harming my brothers by doing it. What I'm going to say and decide now is going to shape my brothers' fate and destiny, what do I say? She clutched her locket at her throat, trying to control her heart beat, which was threatening to stop beating any second. What have I been doing all this time while Mokuba's in prison, possibly dying? I play duel monsters with my friends, enjoying their company, eating lavish delicacies, and go for walks in the garden. What was I thinking? What was I doing? I'm a terrible, horrible, evil person. I didn't do all I can to protect them. I don't deserve them. I don't deserve their love. I'm not good enough. I'm evil, evil, evil, evil... She felt lightheaded as she wavered in her position. The word continued to haunt her in her mind and heart. Evil... "Stop!" She cried as she could no longer stand it. The tiny, fragile champagne glass dropped from her hand. The table fell silent as the dainty crystal crashed and shattered on the table. Holding back a sob, Lia did the only thing she could think of. She spun around, gathered her full skirt, and ran out of the room, leaving the audience in a silent shock.  
  
Lia ran into her room and slammed the door, blocking out the noise that had came from downstairs. She yanked the pink-pearl strands and glittering sapphire pins from her hair with shaky hands and tossed the diamond tiara on the floor, before she crumpled and collapsed by the side of her bed. Then she sobbed all she's worth into those filmy azure eyelet comforters that she'd slept in for the past days. With her hair fanned out on the bed and the moonbeam streaming on her back, she wept. While the blue silk drapes that hung around her canopy bed brushed her face like touches of comfort, she wept out all her shame, all her anguish, all her agony, and all her love. "What do I do?" She whispered to herself in the moon lighted room, crumpling the tear-soaked silk drapery in her fist. She's limp and tired from her explosion. "What's going to happen to us?" She thought about her little Mokuba in some cold tower and her face crumpled and tears once again threatened to leak out. She never got a chance to release those tears, because at that moment, a shadow loomed over, blocking the moonlight that had shone her room. She turned around just enough time to hear a click as the dark figure hacked through the lock of the window. The large glass window opened and a huge gust of wind almost knocked Lia off her feet as she struggled to stand up. "Seto?" Lia whispered as the shadowy figure dropped lightly into the room. "Lia." Her brother's deep, throaty voice came from the figure. With a tiny cry, Lia flew over to her brother's embrace. "Lia, I'm here." He murmured softly as he stroked her back. The elder of the two grimaced at the suffering he'd caused both of his siblings. If he had not left...but he had to. He had to find himself. And he needed more time. But first things first: he's got to get them out of here first. He gently pulled away from his sister's death grasp and dislocated her arms from his neck. "Let's get you out of here." Kaiba said as he walked over to window. He turned around in surprise as Lia pulled her hand out of his. "I can't, Seto." She said quietly. "Why not? What's wrong?!" Kaiba demanded, turning back. His tall figure once again blocked out the moonlight. "Has Pegasus--" "No, big brother, he hasn't done anything to me." Lia replied without looking at her brother. "I can't leave Mokuba." "You can't worry about that now. I have to get you to the helicopter." Kaiba's still commanding dark voice told her. "I'll come back for Mokuba after you're settled." Without waiting for her disagreement, he scooped Lia up and lowered himself out the window. Lia held on tight to Seto as he slowly began to descend to the ground from the cable that is connected to him. The icy breeze whipped around them as the brother and sister slowly made their way down with the sea behind them. The sea was still smooth, a silken sheet of dark blue, with a beam of the moon in the center, like a path to heaven. The night was still as Kaiba and Lia dropped to the ground. Then, a loud alarm slashed through the peaceful tranquility of the forest. "The alarm!" She cried to her brother as they ran through the forest to the clearing, where Seto had landed his helicopter. Pegasus's men were piling out of the castle now. Men as big as Kemo dressed in black suits and sunglasses, even at night. Flashlights, walky-talkies, and footsteps were blaring behind them. "We've got to get off this island right now." Kaiba said dangerously as he grabbed his sister and shoved her into his personal helicopter. "But what about Mokuba!" She demanded as she crashed over the lever between the seats toppled over on the passenger's seat. Kaiba climbed in after her. She gathered the material of her skirt together, away from the control panel so her brother can take control the craft. "I'll have to come back for him." He slammed the door and pulled on his headset. Pushing buttons, the aircraft lifted off just as a group of men exposed from the forest and ran up to the clearing. "No! We can't leave Mokuba!" Lia screamed above the noise of the helicopter. Her heart thudded and threatened to jump from her throat as the fate of Mokuba dawned onto her if they left him. His soul... Lia grabbed Kaiba's arm. "Seto!" She begged. "Seto, please. We can't leave Mokuba. Pegasus would kill him." His teeth were clenched, which made his jaw even more solid, more manly. "We can't go back now." Lia recognized Seto's tedious tone of voice. He wouldn't be changing his mind. They wouldn't be going back to get their little brother. It's over for Mokuba. She sat quietly in shock as it slowly sank in that they would not be seeing Mokuba anymore. Not ever. Kaiba turned to his sister. Lia's face looked ghastly pale. Her face reminded him of his own excruciating experiences. But he couldn't return back to Duelist Kingdom after the alarm has been aroused. He couldn't bring his sister back there, even to rescue Mokuba. He's got to do it alone, after he was sure his sister is okay. And he knew he wouldn't be returning any sooner. Now that Pegasus's new heiress had escaped, Pegasus would make sure the security is heavier and indestructible for his last prisoner. Pegasus wouldn't kill him, Kaiba told himself. He needed Mokuba as the bait for the oldest Kaiba. He wouldn't be able to afford killing the ten-year- old Kaiba. "Are you okay?" Kaiba asked, half an hour later. His sister was still pale and had frozen still. Lia turned, facing her brother. "Yeah." Lia turned to Kaiba. "Mokuba's face keep showing up in my mind." She said, wavering. "I can't shake it off." Kaiba turned back. He couldn't get Mokuba's cute face and innocent big eyes out of his head either. "We'll get him back." He said intently, focusing on landing the cop on the grass. "But right now, we're here." He opened the door on his side and stepped out. He could see exactly what his sister was thinking the moment she stepped onto the lawn. The last time they were at this beach house, Lia and Mokuba had a water balloon war on the front lawn. The little Mokuba was craving for some excitement, and even though he was a little angel when it comes to his big brother, the little Kaiba just couldn't resist asking his brother every few minutes if he could take time off to play with him. He mewled and whined until he was about to tell the kid that he simply doesn't have time for such silliness, which would have hurt Mokuba's feeling immutably, because his hero is his older brother and he hates to be the baby in front of him. But then, Lia had appeared at the doorway. She realized how busy her big brother was with KaibaCorp and the new devises that she surrendered to her little brother's request and filled up water balloons. Kaiba hadn't joined them, but he had heard the laughter and squeals in the front yard and just couldn't resist watching them from the window. Both of his siblings were wet from head to toe and the lawn was covered with bits and scraps of the colorful rubber from balloons. He was glad that his sister and brothers were acting more of their age. Lia and Mokuba, being brought up by him, were such serious kids that they acted like they were much older. To see them just acting like children, laughing and running around for reasons like a water balloon battle caused him more joy and satisfaction than annoyance. He had sighed and went back to his documents and contracts of KaibaCorp. He didn't realize how long it was until he had suddenly looked up. It had been too quiet and silent. He jumped up and raced out of the house, scared that Pegasus's men had taken them away. As soon as he stumbled out of the house, Kaiba had stepped and tripped on the balloons that were laid out in front of the door. Apparently, it was one of his siblings' ammunition stash. Balloons popped by his feet. And as an added insult, Mokuba had jumped out from the bushes and fired a balloon. Mokuba gasped as the balloon make contact with his brother's head with a splat. Time froze as water dripped off Kaiba's dark brown hair, making a puddle on the steps. There was a horrifying silence and Lia appeared from behind a nearby tree. "Sorry, big brother!" Mokuba had called over fearfully, biting his lips nervously, looking as guilty as if he had just committed murder. "That was suppose to directed to Lia." He added hopefully, pointing to Lia behind the tree. Then Lia couldn't help it. Her big brother Seto standing there with water dripping off his hair and face onto his trenchcoat was just too irresistible. A giggle escaped her lips. Soon, she and Mokuba doubled over with laughter though Mokuba's laughter still seemed a little timid. Not admitting to the world, for one flitting moment, Kaiba was tempted to use the rest of the water balloon that he hadn't managed to pop and shattering them over his siblings' head. He had the desire to laugh and chase and play with his younger siblings like he was a kid again, with no worries once again. But he had simply stood up from the wet grass, brushed himself off, and walked back into the house with whatever remaining dignity he had left. Now that he remembered this, Kaiba wished he had laughed and chased his little brother with the balloon, playing like a kid again. But he hadn't and he knew he had hurt the kid's feelings by acting so cold. The laughter had stopped and was replaced by guilt and silence immediately after he had gone back into the house. "What happened?" Kaiba's thoughts were broken by Lia's gasp. She was looking at Kaiba's study, where the windows were shattered and the icy sea breeze made her shiver. "I met some old friends." Kaiba waved it off, remembering the two goons that had sauntered into his beach house, saying: "Mr. Pegasus would like to have a few words with you." and when he jumped out of the window, those idiots had thought that he had died. Those fools. "Tell me if you need something." Kaiba told her as he walked in the other direction, to his room. He needed time to think what he needs to do next. What action to be taken. And he needs a plan. One sibling down and one more to go. 


	10. Deepest Emotions

Kaiba walked down the hallway to his sister's room the next morning, before dawn. The sun was just rising, causing a pinkish-lavender setting to the hall. He'd been thinking all night on what to do and he made a decision. He was going to back to KaibaCorp. It was after two when he had a chance to leave his study. He had gone down the hallway to Lia's room, where she was long in deep slumber. There, he had covered her more securely under the thick comforter and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then, he stood in the dark, staring at his sister's face, which resembled their mother interminably. He missed her terribly. Dried tearstain was visible in the moonlight. No doubt Lia had coaxed herself to sleep while thinking about Mokuba. Poor Lia, such a serious kid at fourteen. Kaiba sighed. He knew how much of his burden bothered Lia, making them her burden as well. He hesitated at the door now, wondering if he should wake her up or not. Lia needed her sleep and she stills needs time to heal her heart and thoughts. He had tried explaining to her that it was not her fault about Mokuba, but she still insisted that she got him into this mess. Poor girl, she has so much heaviness in her heart that she thought she was guilty. Simply because she had escaped successfully and he...hadn't. Kaiba finally knocked and opened the door. The room was still dark, though lights were shining through the curtains. Gauzy, flowing curtains pooled on the carpeted floor. Mokuba had said Lia's bedroom reflected her perfectly the first time they came, and Kaiba agreed. It was feminine and pretty, yet showed intelligence and technology. Her room was scented like summer flowers and fresh spring rain, softened with colors of the ocean--a soft shade of mysterious blue and white peppered with violet lavender. There were bookcases, a table with two white wicker chairs and a Queen Anne styled desk that held a computer. The incongruity of technology and romanticism sitting side by side caused his lips curl up to a tiny smile. Lia lay on her bed, her hair spilling across her pillow. He walked over to her bed and stared down at her. She looked pale, yet attractive. And awfully young to be worrying so much, having so much things happening in her life. Her thick, dark lashes almost brushed her cheeks. Yep, he thought with satisfaction. My little sister is growing up. "Lia." His stooped down because of his height and shook his sister as his deep voice took their usual throaty commanding tone. Lia stirred, then slowly opened her eyes, her dark lashes sweeping down over her cheeks. "Hey, Seto." She said softly as she sat up. "What's wrong?" "Lia," Kaiba decided to just get to the point. "I'm going back to KaibaCorp and I want you to stay here, where it's safe." He knew there's no way his sister's going to stay here from the look of determination in her eyes. She swung her legs off the bed and walked over to her closet. "Lia," He sighed as she shoved him aside. "Please, be reasonable." She turned to him and jutted her chin out. "If you're going back, I'm going with you." She said firmly, her attitude resembling his. "You're not leaving me here, Seto. I won't let you."  
  
Lia swallowed hard as she walked after Seto through the building to his office. Everywhere she looked, people were whispering and staring at the two Kaibas. Lia grimaced as she remembered she was now Pegasus's heiress. An heiress who's wearing a dark, navy blue tennis outfit with a white shirt, she thought wryly. Not exactly heiress material, but it wasn't her fault, not that she cared. That's basically all the clothes in her closet beside the gown that she wore to Pegasus's banquet last night, two shirts, and a pair of shorts. No way was she ever going to even touch that dress ever again. It reminded her of the way she coward herself to do as Pegasus wishes. Lia could feel her stomach churning inside her and felt sick, but followed her older brother's example. They held her head up high and walked with authority as workers respectfully stepped out of their way. Seto didn't spend endless frustrating hours trying to teach her proper cold, business behavior for nothing. He also taught her to always be magnificent and majestic as well, for when one is either on display or being spied upon it will not do to look dingy. She must sparkle. She must always sparkle whether she laugh or cry. She must dazzle and then no one will see the real her. She'll just have to be this bright and shining thing, even when she is miserable inside. Their icy blue eyes challenged anyone to ask any questions or make any remarks. No one dared say anything as the two Kaibas made their way up to the CEO's office. Inserting a card into a mechanic slot, Kaiba opened the door to his office and walked over to his desk. He set his briefcase down on the table and extracted out a stack of papers, which he laid on top of a file. Then, he pressed the intercom button and demanded, "Bring me the head of the KaibaCorp voters immediately." Lia cringed at the voice of her brother. Seto doesn't usually show his anger. But when he does, watch out. The phone, requesting a private conversation, rang and Kaiba picked up. "No, I don't care if he doesn't like to be bothered this morning, I will not be kept waiting!" He snapped into the phone, his voice was cold and dangerous and his face was hard. "Yes? No! Pegasus will not be taking over KaibaCorp! Listen, may I remind you that I am the CEO of Kaiba Corporation and if you don't get me the head of the KaibaCorp voters right now, you're fired. Don't ever let me catch you contradicting with my decisions ever again. DO YOU UNDERSTOOD?!" He slammed the phone down and Lia could hear him mutter, "Gone for a few days and the whole corporation goes slack. Lia?" "Yeah?" Lia looked away from the window. Seto had shoved all the paper back into the briefcase and snapped it shut. "There's going to be a convention down in the conference room, I'd feel better if you stay here." "I'll stay here, big brother." Lia insured him. Kaiba started to leave his office but turned back once more. "Don't leave this room, you hear me? I want you to stay here. This room as an automatic lock, nobody can get in unless they break the lock, which would cause the alarm to sound up. You'd be save here." His brow furrowed with concern as he pushed a lock of his hair out of his eye. "I won't." She promised. Kaiba turned and walked out of the room. Lia flopped on Seto's black leather armchair and pressed the remote. A videophone emerged from the ceiling. She found that it also connects to all the cameras in different parts of the building. Bored, she flipped through the hundreds of camera locations. Nothing seemed interesting until she reached one channel. "So now, what are we going to do?" A dark room filled with men were talking. It didn't seem right. It wasn't suppose to be a meeting, yet it seemed serious. Lia was debating whether it was right to listen to the conversation when she heard something that made her suppress a scream. "Well, Maximillion Pegasus informed us that he has confiscated young Mokuba's soul. Now, the next step is to lure Seto Kaiba back to Duelist Kingdom." A man informed. "What about the last step?" The man that seemed to be the head of this meeting demanded quietly. "He informed us that the last step would explain itself soon enough." The first man looked apologetic. "But than, he never informed us why he wanted Seto Kaiba's sister for an heiress either." "But," another man cutted in. "We do have reasons to believe that it has something to do with his late wife, Cecelia Pegasus." Just as they were speaking, a man came into the room and headed for the leader. He whispered something in his ear and the headman scowled. Lia's head swam as information from all angles dawned on her. She could hardly hear that the man said as he dismissed the meeting, "Gentlemen, the meeting upstairs has ended. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow." Everyone stood up. "I do believe Seto Kaiba wishes to speak to me." Her brain didn't correspond to any of that. There's only one discovery that lingered and flashed in her mind. Pegasus has Mokuba's soul. And it was all her fault. She shouldn't have left, tears brimmed up under her long lashes. She had made Pegasus angry and he has impounded Mokuba's soul. Oh why, why did she leave that night? Because she was scared, she realized. She was scared of Pegasus and she was scared of what would happen to her. She was too scared even to have stuck up for her younger brother. She let Pegasus mode her like clay in his hands, making her whoever he wanted her to be. If that had meant being his heiress, so be it. Teardrops spilled out just as the office door was opened. Her brother's slender, tall, stern figure strode into the room with his cell phone in his hands. He shut the door and balanced the black portfolio in his hand as he said curtly into the phone. "I don't care what happened in the meeting room, I meant what I said. Anyone who disagrees, let him say so and face me." He stood in the center of the room, with no acknowledge of Lia as he snapped, "If he did that, I swear he'll pay for what he's done. Now, if you're done with your advises, I've got work to do." Without waiting for an answer, he clicked his cell phone off. "Fools." He muttered to himself. "What does he know?" Lia hated to be the crybaby in front of Seto. He never showed his fear or anger, so why couldn't she do that? Everything about him was behind a mask. A cold, hard mask of determination that intimidates people undeviatingly. But how can he be acting normal when Mokuba's soul is no longer of this earth? How can he be so...insensitive? "Seto," she choked out, brushing the tears away furiously. Kaiba's stern feature softened as he saw his sister. He glanced at the videophone, which was now blank. He was missing something here. "Mokuba," she continued. "Mokuba...Pegasus has taken Mokuba's soul." For a split second, Lia thought she saw a look of dismay in her brother's eyes, but if it was there, it was gone within a flash and his authoritarian manners returned. "So it was true." He said calmly, turning back to his black folder, flipping through the pages. "I was afraid it would be." "Seto!" Lia blurted out, her lips quavering. "Mokuba is soulless! His body is nothing but a shell, a, a...plastic case! And all you can say is, 'So it's true?' How can you be so calm?! How can you stand acting so insensitive!?" Lia was too scared and to angry to care that she was screaming at her brother. "I'm not being insensitive." Kaiba told her quietly. "I just don't see the need to be hysterical in this building. It would prove my business associates right if the both of us are going hysterics in my office." "Well, since I am, at least one of us is doing our job!" She snapped. "And I can't believe you're worrying about your company right now! Have you been listening to me at all? Our brother is dead to this world!" "I have been listening." Seto's calmness finally snapped her. "Then don't you get it?!" She screamed. "MOKUBA'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She burst into fresh tears and ran out of the room. Kaiba caught up with her in the hallway. "Stop, Lia." He commanded. Crying, she struggled to get away. "It's not your fault that Pegasus had sucked away Mokuba's soul." Kaiba grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. He'd never been so rough with his sister before, but this self-guiltiness has gone on long enough. It has to get through her head that it was not her fault before she hurts herself permanently. "It wasn't your fault. You're not guilty for what happened to Mokuba. You couldn't have done anything to change the situation." "I should have stayed with him. I should never have left. I knew Pegasus was going to take his soul if I escape, but I did it anyway." Lia sobbed. "I should have fought with Pegasus until he relents. I should have refused when he threatened me." "And you think the situation would have been different?" Kaiba asked roughly. "There was nothing else you could do to stop Pegasus from doing whatever he wishes. So you did the next best thing, you obliged to everything he tells you to do. You lasted at long as you could, or Mokuba would have already been suffering. Feeling guilty and being guilty is two very different things." Kaiba thought Lia would pull away, but to his surprise, Lia fell into his embrace and began to cry. Actually, she began to wail like Kaiba's had never heard anyone cry before. Lia covered her face with her hands and cried until the tears ran down her arms. Kaiba recognized that as the kind of crying that comes from the pit of the stomach and brings a headache with it. The kind that makes a person choke and gasp, no matter how idiotic you feel or how hard you try, you can't stop. Kaiba tenderly helped Lia back into his office while her face was still smashed against his chest. "I did everything because I was scared." Lia hiccuped as they settled into Seto's leather seat. "You're saying all of this because you feel guilty. Besides, what's so wrong about being scared?" Kaiba countered. "Don't you think I get scared all the time? Raising you and Mokuba up, afraid I'll do something wrong or loose my temper. Afraid that I wasn't doing all I can not to let Pegasus lay his hands on you. Afraid that I would endanger you guys with my reputation. Afraid that the corporation might go bankruptcy one day and you guys will go hungry. Afraid that one day I'll look back and see what a lousy job I've done raising you. Afraid that I'm not good enough for you." Kaiba felt a lump in his throat as he realized his on true fear. It wasn't the end of the world if his corporation is ruined or if Kaiba Mansion burn to ashes. But it would be the end of the world if he looses Lia and Mokuba. "I'm always afraid about you and Mokuba, afraid that I'm not enough nor good enough. Afraid that I can't take the place of Mom and Dad. Afraid that...that I would loose you one day." Kaiba winced slightly as his sister flung her arms around his neck, a small whimper escaping from her form. "You'll always and forever be more than good enough for us." He heard her whispered softly in his ear. "Don't ever doubt that." 


	11. Cecelia Pegasus

"Bakura, I'm starting to doubt this was a good idea." Joey looked down the dark spiral stairway suspiciously. During the tour, only this part of the castle was unopened to the guests. "What inspired you to dig through Pegasus's privacy anyway?" Tristan followed the group. The group had abandoned the idea of rescuing Mokuba as soon as they found out that Lia had escaped with Kaiba. But now, Bakura seems to have a new not-so-brilliant idea. "Shhh." Bakura hissed as they got to the very top, where a door would lead into the room. Bakura cautiously opened the door and peeked in. they followed him as he took a few steps. "Bakura felt that his Millennium Ring was trying to tell him something." Yugi told Tristan. "Lately, I've also been feeling kind of settled myself. I feel that my Millennium Puzzle is also trying to tell me something. Something about Pegasus that nobody ever knew." "Is it something bad?" Téa asked. "I really don't know." They stopped talking as Bakura discovered and stopped in front of a large portrait, masked by the shadows. "Why did you stop, Bakura? What is it?" Yugi asked, looking around for something that's worth stopping for. As everyone searched for a light switch, the room mysteriously illuminated, revealing the identity of the painting's subject. "This, guys." Bakura stared up at the painting. "This is it." Everybody followed his gaze. Joey gawked at the portrait, "We've come all this way for a picture of Lia?! What's wrong with you?" "I don't know why!" Bakura protested. "But all of a sudden, my Millennium Ring stopped bothering me." "Don't you mean all of a sudden, your heart stopped bothering you?" Joey muttered under his breath. Bakura was about to retort when Téa interrupted, her eyebrows frowning, "Wait," she told them, examining the quaint portrait closer. Then she turned. "You guys, this isn't Lia." She declared. The woman in the cerulean dress was not somebody they have met, but it was identical to a painting in the dining hall, so Téa assumes that the woman must be special to Pegasus. "What?" The guys stared at her, then turned to the picture for a closer inspection. Téa was right. Though time protected her youth, the woman in the picture was obviously older than Lia. Her hair was the color of corn silk, while Lia's hair is toffee colored. Both of them had hair down to their waist. Her eyes were violet blue, and she was wearing the dress of the most luscious Prussian silk that followed the lines of her body, making her look like a freshly iced cake. But her fine features held a great resemblance to Lia. Her intriguing eyes were matched with a mysterious smile. Her delicate features were gentle and warm. From her soft appearances, she looked just like a woman deeply in love. "You were right, Téa." Yugi announced after a while. "Why! I've never seen such closed resemblance in my life!" Bakura confessed, dumbstruck. "But, who is she?" Téa murmured, taken by the lovely portrait. "Why would there be a picture like this in Pegasus's castle?" "Could it be possible that Pegasus had a woman in his life?" Tristan wondered. "That Winged Pony?" Joey scoffed. "No way! How could anyone like him be married?" thinking of the idea, he also laughed, but Tristan gave him a look that made him held back the laugh. "Well, you monkey," he started sarcastically. "Have you ever wondered why Pegasus acts like he does now? Or why he owns a huge castle by himself? Or why he never seemed to be interested in any females that come his way? Or-- " Joey's low snarl interrupted him. "That monkey thing gets to him every time." Bakura whispered to Yugi as they watched their best friend throw insults back and forth at each other. The insults eventually turned into a fist match. So it wasn't until they were in bed when Téa wondered the same questions that Tristan had asked. Why isn't Pegasus married? Why does he enjoy taking away people's souls? Could there be some tragedy that made him the way he is? What does he want KaibaCorp for? But the biggest question floated in her mind as she drifted off to sleep, where the picture of the woman haunted her dreams. Was there really something that Pegasus was after that nobody ever knew about?  
  
Pegasus was quiet as he walked up the stairs of the tower that Yugi and his friends had just walked upon earlier that morning. This room was the only room in his castle that doesn't have a camera and even his associates didn't know it existed. He opened the tower door and closed it securely, then stopped in front of a portrait of a blonde beauty with violet blue eyes. This was his time and his only time of the day to spent alone. This was the only time that he shows his other side, his soft and tender side. The only time he gets to be close with his wife and enjoy the peace and tranquility in his heart. The only time and place where he can feel his wife's loving presence around him. He comes here every midnight, when he's alone and all of his associates had left. There, he talks to her as if she was still alive. "Cecelia." He said quietly, looking at the portrait longingly. The chuckling sarcasm flattering tone in his voice was gone and he sounded like a broken man, which no living soul has ever heard him sound like before. This was also the time he lets his true devastated self loose. "I miss you so much." He hung his head and his voice cracked. "I wish you were with me right now. I can't stand life without you. Why did you have to leave me?" His voice trembled slightly. "Why did you have to leave me to face life alone in this world? You don't know how much I need you to be here with me." He sank to his knees and tried to control the break in his voice. It didn't work. He felt a huge wave of anguish bubbling up within him. "We were married, Cecelia!" He cried, clutching his fist together. "Married! You were my wife! We were so close to having a wonderful life together! We were so close!" His fist hit the stone wall over and over again. Tears exuviate from his crimson eyes and he didn't try to stop them. He knew if he was to be well hidden behind a mask and be controlled and ruthless tomorrow, then he'd have to let his emotions out right now. "Why did you have to leave me!" He shouted. "I don't want to live a life without you! We were suppose to be together! Living together! Happily ever after! We were so happy together! We loved each other so much! We--" He was quiet for a moment as he tried to grasp control of himself. "I tried, okay?" His returned voice was broken. "I tried and it didn't work. I tried to imagine you were with me again when I had Lia in the castle. She looked so much like you that I thought if I dressed her the way you use to dress, then I could feel your presence." He cleared his throat as his voice was lost and thought about Lia. Like her dark, handsome brother, Lia had a light shade of milk chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes. But there was something else about the girl that intrigued Pegasus. Lia had the beginning of the kind of haunting beauty that transcended description--a dreamy, otherworld quality, like his lost love had. "I tried pampering her like I did with you," He cracked out. "I took walks with her like I did with you in the setting afternoon sun, and I tried giving her the love I did with you, but I just couldn't. I love you, Cecelia! You and you alone! No one could ever take your place! Having Lia only made me realized how much I want and need you, Cecelia!" He broke down again, looking no longer like the charming gentlemen and graceful host at the party nor the millionaire that owned Industrial Illusions and had people waiting on his hand and foot. He only looked like a man whose heart had been broken one too many times. "I can't find happiness without you, Cecelia." He choked. "I tried everything. I tried taking people's souls away because I can't stand looking at anyone's happiness with their loved ones when you weren't here with me. It makes me feel better but it doesn't bring you back. I tried painting once again but I just couldn't! I only loved painting when you were with me! I tried to make myself happy with money and luxury, but without you, I found myself no happier than a poor, hardworking farmer who has a wife and children at home. This castle is cold and lonely without your presence. It hurts me to live in this castle, but this is where all of our happy times were and it shall remain here when I bring you back to life." He stood up and looked at his true love's portrait tenderly, composing himself. "I swear to God, Cecelia, I'll get those Millennium items and Kaiba Corporation to bring you back to life, even if it means sacrificing my own. I won't stop nor rest until Kaiba Corporation and all seven of the Millennium items are mine and you are by my side once again, that's a promise I'd keep forever."  
  
"But, I don't understand, Seto." Lia cocked her head to the side. "Why in the world would you go and buy a new beach house?" She stood on the grass outside of the house. This house was almost just like the other beach house they have, except this one was deeper into the forest and on the other side of the ocean. "Because if Pegasus decides to send his men to come out here to search for you, that's would be the first place they'd look." Kaiba grabbed his briefcase and their suitcases off the helicopter. Like the other beach house, this one was too secluded to drive a car down to. Besides, Lia doubted if her brother has ever even driven a car before. He'd been to busy with his company to go get a driver's license and there was always chauffeurs to drive him around in their limo so that there is no need to learn how to drive. But than again, Seto always has ways of surprising her. "I miss Kaiba Mansion." Lia said stubbornly, not budging from her spot. Kaiba sighed. Out of both of his siblings, Mokuba was definitely the little angel. Lia, however, was older, so she pesters him about his decisions and questions his authorities more. Not that it's her fault, Kaiba confessed grimly. Part of his sister was like Mokuba, innocent and naïve. But the other bigger part of her was independent, confident, and difficult, like him. Half of her was trusting like Mokuba, and the other half was suspicious and cautious, like Kaiba himself. She knows how much danger and risks I'm going through. She knows how much stress I have. If she suspects that I have something going on, she's bother me and questions about it so she understands the whole situation, then declare herself as part of my plan. He smirked slightly. But not this time, sister dear. This time, you're staying right here and leave the whole parts of it to your big brother. "Well, so do I." Kaiba slammed the door of the helicopter and nudged his sister with the suitcase. "But we can't return right now. Pegasus has his men positioned everywhere, in and out. Now move, Lia. We're staying here." Lia scowled but gave up as she followed Seto into the house. She gasped in surprise as she looked around. "This is almost exactly like our other beach house!" She exclaimed. Even the vases and Chinas and Kaiba's valuable collector's items were in their place. She shook her head. Sometimes, she really wonders how her brother does things his way. "Yeah, so that you won't feel as alone when I leave." Kaiba said, fumbling with the alarm security number to his study. He pressed the number and the door opened automatically. "What?" Lia looked up at her brother. "You're leaving? Where? When?" Then, deciding she doesn't care where or when her brother's leaving, she declared, "I'm going with you." Kaiba sighed. "No." He said firmly, ending the conversation. "Listen, Lia. I know you're scared of living on your own, but you'll have to. You're not coming with me. You're staying right here. That's why I bought this new cabin, so you would be safe while I'm gone." "Well, where are you going?" Lia folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes were narrowed and determined. "Who's going to take care of your corporation? Or, even more precise, who's going to take care of you if I'm not going?" She asked stubbornly. "Nobody's going to take care of me." Kaiba tapped a few keys on his computer. "I'm going to be taking care of myself..." He looked up and out the window. Lia saw him set his teeth "...and Pegasus." Kaiba saw his sister's eyes widened, then narrowed again. She pouted to herself. Of course, nothing ever escapes Seto Kaiba's sharp eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he gave his sister the fourth degree of his death-look, which wasn't as strong and deadly as the ones he gives to his business associates or other people he loathes. It was like Lia to have the double-brother- character going on. Whenever she met up with some kind of crisis, she was always confident and had that calculating look upon her features, like himself. But at other times, she was so naïve and...childish, like the youngest Kaiba. This time, she has a little of both going on. She had the calculating look in her eyes and she was trying to baby her way through this one. "You will stay here," Kaiba said testily. "Even if I have to tie you down myself." "You might just have to do that." Lia scoffed. The two Kaibas faces each other, trying to use their chilling frosty eyes to stare each other down. Sometimes Kaiba felt sorry to have taught Lia everything he knows...like how to make their eyes intimidating and always hold your position. Because now, both of them are showing the same attitude and neither of them are backing down. "Lia..." Kaiba's dangerous voice had a warning tone to it. "Seto..." Lia mimicked, using the same tone of voice. Then, noticing the glare and his deadly scowl her older brother was giving her, her voice turned into a whine. "Please, older brother? I won't be any trouble at all." She walked across the floor to Kaiba and hugged his middle. Kaiba tried to keep a stern face, but didn't succeed as Lia buried herself deep into his shirt. He rolled his eyes heavenward and cursed himself for being so soft as he stooped down to hug her back. If he didn't have Mokuba or Lia, he wouldn't even have a conscience or a heart. "Aw, c'mon, pretty please, Seto? I'll be good, I promise." She coaxed. "No." Kaiba hated to say no to any of his siblings, especially if they give him the big, innocent, puppy-dog eyes to go with their whine, but this time, the matter was serious. He couldn't possibly endanger Lia by giving in to her. "Please?" Lia pleaded. "No." Kaiba clenched his teeth. If she asks one more time... "Pretty, pretty please, big brother?" She's giving him those darn innocent puppy-dog eyes. Kaiba gave a low growl deep in his throat. He knew he couldn't stand those big sad eyes looking at him for very long without giving in, "I said no!" He said sternly. But inside, his heart ached for his sister. She needs him, she doesn't want to loose him. Maybe I should...no. He scowled. He couldn't agree to get her come. It's a dangerous mission, not some vacation outing. No telling what that maniac Pegasus would do if he sees her. Before she could give him the hurt look, Kaiba sent her off to bed. She turned back anyway while she was walking back to her room, giving him her hurt puppy eyes. Her hurt eyes held a glint of determination. "Don't think you're rid of me yet." She sniffed at her brother. "Because even if I'm going to follow you all the way to Duelist Kingdom, I won't let you face Pegasus alone. You'd have to do more than tie me up to stop me from going with you, Seto." Well then, Kaiba thought as he watched his sister's retreating back. Good- bye, Lia. I won't be seeing you again until after I have rescued Mokuba, because there is no way I'm going to let you come with me to face Pegasus together. No way. If tying you up won't stop you, then I'll just have to use something else. Don't worry, little sister, when it comes to high tech security, you've met your match. And this time, our similarity in determination is not going to work on you. Not this time. 


	12. Kaiba vs Pegasus

Lia woke up in the morning sunlight. For a second, she wondered why she'd slept so late and why her slumber had been so deep. With a start, she remembered what happened last night. "Oh, no!" She cried as she jumped out of bed. She raced over to her brother's study and punched in the security number. The door opened. It was empty and his silver briefcase was gone. She peeked outside and noticed the helicopter was also gone. In its place was a white van. Seto Kaiba was gone. Last night, after everything was dark and quiet. Seto had came into her room. He stood over her in the dark, watching her, his dark eyes shining a farewell. His fingertips feathery brushed a strand of her silky nutmeg hair away. Then he extracted a small glass phial and poured some of its contents onto a large handkerchief. If she hadn't been up already, Lia knew she would never have felt it if her brother had applied the narcotic on her. Her brother was as precise and critical with his hands as he was light and quiet on his feet. But she'd been up and after realizing what he's up to with his briefcase by his side, she bounced up from bed, rejecting the injection of the drug. But Seto had been way too strong for her and he caught her and overpowered her within a second. She had squirmed and struggled with his vice-like arms around her, holding her down while his slender fingers covered her with the handkerchief. She had refused to breathe and her fist pushed against his broad chest unmercifully, but her brother persisted and soon, her lungs were filled with the opiate. She felt her struggling go limp as she became more and more anesthetized. That last thing she heard her brother say as he laid her back into her bed was, "I'm sorry, Lia." Then he was gone and she fell into a deep slumber. Lia cursed herself now as she remembered all of that. She peeked out the window and saw that her brother had positioned men surrounding the house. Seto must have been so desperate to keep her at home that he was willing to trust some stranger to come and guard the house. Darn it! Her brother had known her too well! Seto knew she'd be up, listening to everything he does...not to mention she'd be up in a flash when he starts the helicopter or even simply opening his study door. He knew she'd be up when he comes into her room and he was ready for her struggles. He remembered what a sensitive and light sleeper she was. And he had known her enough to take her seriously when she said she's going to follow him to Duelist Kingdom. He's known it wasn't enough just to drug her for the night. He had known she would have instantly set for Duelist Kingdom the next morning, after the drugs wear out. She opened a window and red laser beams immediately covered the opened area. She knew better than to stick her hand out the window. It would sound the alarm and the men from outside would come rushing inside. It was the same with every opening in the house. Seto must have been up all night setting the security up. All the doors and windows could accomplish was to let in fresh air and sunlight. Seemed like Seto was considerate, yet determined to keep her at home. She was a prisoner in her own house.  
  
"With Kaiba still reeling from his lost to Yugi, it's the perfect time to seize control and bring this company's reputation back to what it once was." The man in the videophone stated. "Patience, gentlemen," Pegasus smirked as he took a sip of his wine. "Once I defeat little Yugi, Kaiba's company will become ours." "Of course, had you disposed of Kaiba, as originally promised, we would have already assumed power." The same man accused sarcastically. "But don't worry, we'll finish what you have started." "No." Pegasus voice was sharp. "No one is to lay even a finger upon Seto Kaiba." "But if he's able to rescue his younger brother, we'll lose out only tie to the Kaiba name." The man protested. "Mokuba's future role as figurehead will not be jeopardized by his older brother's presence. Trust me, gentlemen." Then, to himself, Pegasus chuckled, "I have my own plans for Seto Kaiba...and the technical knowledge he possesses." His associate from the screen sighed and growled, "Don't fail us." "Gentlemen," Pegasus stood up and raised his wineglass as a toast. "Kaiba Corporation is about to enter a new error of prosperity. And you'll all become obscenely rich." Pegasus walked over to the windows with the glass. He looked out the window into the desolated dark forest and the moon. "As for you, Kaiba," The platinum-haired man toasted, his lips smiled evilly. "Our partnership is just beginning."  
  
"I can't believe all my business associates would turn on me after a single defeat. But then, losing to Yugi has shaken my self-confident as well." Kaiba gripped the helicopter lever tighter as he remembered the match. Yugi had told him that if he put his heart into dueling, then there's nothing he can't do. "Maybe Yugi was right," Kaiba narrowed his dark eyes. "But I can't start second-guessing myself now. Not when Pegasus had kidnapped my little brother, Mokuba. No." He decided firmly. "If I'm going to face off against Pegasus, I'll have to rely on my old dueling instinct. That's the only chance I'll have bringing Mokuba." Then he scowled. "And once Mokuba is out of harm's way, I'll unleash my wrath on the vultures who conspired to take over my company. If Pegasus thought I'd just sit idly by as they dismantle my life's work...he was wrong. I'll see to that they all regret ever crossing--Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba's coming." Pegasus hadn't strayed from the window yet. "I can sense it. I can sense you, Kaiba." He walked out to the balcony as he chuckled wickedly at the wilderness under the platform. "But are you hunting for me...or am I hunting you?"  
  
"Doesn't Pegasus know I'll stop at nothing to rescue my little brother? If he tries to get into my way, he'll live to regret it." Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he walked through the forest of Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"A thousand pardons, sir." Croquet came through the door of the dining hall, where the crimson eyed man was sipping his wine. "But I thought you might want to know that Seto Kaiba had just being spotted on your grounds." "I already know that Croquet." Pegasus said, sipping his wine, had sensed Seto Kaiba's presence a long time ago. "Why are you, the head of my security system, always the last one to know these things. Never mind, Seto Kaiba will come, after all..." His Millennium Eye gleamed. "We've got the bait."  
  
"Come in." Yugi called sleepily as he sat up from his bed. He had another one of the best night of his sleep in a while, considering the fact that they could barely catch a wink sleeping on the grass. He also wondered why anyone would be up at this time of the day, when the sunshine was just starting to fill the room. "Huh? What's happening?" Joey's blonde head popped up from under the sheets on the other bed. "Hey! Some of us would like to get some shut eyes here!" He was just about to step away from the bed to open the door when the door flung open by itself. "You guys won't believe who's dueling Pegasus at this time of the day!" Mai Valentine bursted in said breathlessly. Joey gave a choking noise between a gasp and a protest as he yanked his sheet to cover his body. "Mai! Have anybody ever taught you to knock before you enter?" He glared. "Especially when the lot of us are still sleeping?" Mai, noticing for the first time that Joey only had his boxers on and Yugi was still in bed, waved them off with a flick of her wrist. "Really, Joey," She said obnoxiously, raising her eyebrows. "You really think I'd care what you look like?" She gave a short laugh as Joey growled, grabbing his clothes from the pile on the ground. "Anyway, what were you saying, Mai?" Yugi asked, cocking his head eagerly. Mai turned from the drapes that she had just jerked away from the window. Sunlight flooded into the room. "I was just saying that Seto Kaiba is in the castle and he's challenging Pegasus to a duel." Mai's eyes glittered. "And I just met Croquet in the hallway. And he says that Pegasus was so impressed with our dueling talents that he would like to reward us with some entertainment or which every way his twisted associate had stated, we're allowed to watch Kaiba and Pegasus duel." "Seto Kaiba is here?" Yugi said with disbelief as Mai breezed through the adjoining door to Tristan and Bakura's room. He and Joey could hear the boys' exclamation as Mai yanked their sheets off. "Boy," They heard her way. "Do all boys sleep like you guys?" "Mai? Mai!" They heard Tristan complain. "What was that for?" "It's a sign for you bums to get up and get dressed!" They heard Mai order. "Today is too important for you guys to waste it in bed." "Alright, alright, we're up." Bakura grumbled. "Joey, where are you going?" Yugi asked as Joey grabbed his pillow and headed for the other room. "Ow!" Mai exclaimed as a pillow flew at her perfect hair. She gave her attacker a cool look. "I would fight back," she said coldly, arranging her hair back. "But I didn't think it would be a fair fight until you losers are actually dressed. I wouldn't want you begging for mercy in your underwears." A knock came on the door and Téa walked in. Unlike the boys, Téa was dressed and her eyes were bright. "Oops!" She said, blushing as she saw Bakura trying to get dressed. She gave them an apologetic look. "I thought you guys would be awake." Then noticing Mai, she looked at Joey and Tristan, who were posed to attack blonde haired woman, who had lamp in one hand and Bakura's Millennium Ring in the other. "Am I missing something here or am I interrupting something here?" "Are all girls early birds?" Tristan muttered, dropping the pillow he had in his hand. "Or are we all really just some lazy bums?" Joey countered under his breath, setting down Tristan's trenchcoat. "I wouldn't think about attacking the boys." Mai also set down her weapons. "After all, I'm not here to baby-sit little boys." She huffed and slammed the door as she went out. "Mai just came to tell us that Kaiba is here, in Pegasus's castle." Yugi told Téa, Bakura, Joey, and Tristan. Tristan's eyes were incredulous as he poked his head through his shirt. Bakura's fingers paused as he was trying his shoelaces. And Joey's froze in the middle of fixing his collar. "Kaiba?" Téa echoed. Then she looked excited, "He's here? Is Lia here?" "I don't know." Yugi said, pulling his Millennium Puzzle over his head. "But there is only one way to find out."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kaiba-boy." Kaiba's quick temper flared at Pegasus's taunting voice. "Pegasus," he said lowly. "What have you done with my brother?" Pegasus laughed. "Oh, you little brother? He's fine...and I certainly hope his soul is having fun at Shadow Realm." "You monster." Kaiba's voice was dangerous and threatening as he tried to control his temper and keep his fists by his side. "I should take you down right now." "Oh, Kaiba-boy, you really don't have respect for your elder." Pegasus wagged his finger at Kaiba. Kaiba gritted his teeth. Téa felt her heart go out to him as she watched from the balcony. Kaiba doesn't deserve to be taunted this way, not even if he's a jerk most of the time. Kaiba wasn't half bad once you got to know him. He was nearly...gentle and loving with someone he trusted. For example, Lia. When they had first met Lia, they had thought she was completely daft from her actions and her devotion to her older brother. But now, Téa could see why. Kaiba, underneath the hard and cold mask, had a soft spot that nobody would ever have thought he had. The soft spot where his siblings came in. All he really had was his siblings, who went through everything with him, who was all that he really had left from his younger, happier past. They were the only right things that had happened in his life. The only thing that this world hadn't failed him of. The only special people in his life that he had trusted and his only friends. They were the only people in the world that he cared for and loved. Téa gasped as everything really all made sense finally. Kaiba's only focus in life and his undying dedication to his younger siblings became so obvious that she wondered how she could ever have missed it before. Lia and Mokuba were evidently the only bond that Kaiba had with compassion, warmth, and even love. Like oxygen to a drowning man, the younger two of the three kept Kaiba alive. I hope all of this would end well, Téa clutched her hands against her heart and hoped for the best.  
  
Lia wondered around the house idly. She had the whole house to herself but what could she do? Finally, she wondered back into her room and walked over to the bookshelf. She studied the shelf and pulled a thick book out of its place. Then, she sat on her desk and turned on her computer. She opened her copy of 'Advanced Technology III' and read the table of contents. "There we go." She muttered to herself as she marked the chapter with her fingertip. "Security Disengaging and Alarm Shutdown. Just what we need here." Don't worry, brother dear, she smirked as she tapped her computer manual board. I'm hot onto your trails. 


	13. Turmoil

"Tell me, my old friend, have you ever watched cartoons in your early life? Is that a no? Oh, Kaiba, you really are more cold-hearted than I thought. For me, they were the absolute best." "Besides, this makes the dragon look much more cuddly." "You should have watched more cartoons, Kaiba. The cuddliest creatures never get hit." "And Kaiba-boy, you'll see that dragons aren't really that loyal at all." Pegasus's voice in his head continued to taunt him as Kaiba reached to revive a monster from his pile. He picked Saagi the Dark Clown, his only card that wasn't infected by Pegasus's Crush Card. But the young billionaire realized that it was no use. There was no way he can beat Pegasus with that card. It would be over within the next minute. "It's your last move and you're going to use it to reborn a clown?!" Pegasus laughed. "Ah, yes. That's the only card you have left after my crush card, right?" He smirked, obviously enjoying this last painful chapter in Kaiba's life. "Mokuba," Kaiba said quietly to himself as he pictured his little brother in his head. His poor little brother who had counted on him to save him. "I've failed you. I tried my best." From a distance away, he could hear Pegasus remark, "Well, apparently, Seto Kaiba, your best wasn't good enough! Blue- Eyes-White-Dragon, attack!" He commanded. The clown was destroyed into pieces as Kaiba's own Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon did a white lightening attack. Kaiba didn't need to look to see if the clown gone. It was over. All over. And he had failed. Kaiba closed his eyes as he heard Pegasus's taunting laugh "Forgive me, Mokuba. I'm so sorry." He said softly. The pain in his heart was hurting him as bad as his conscience is. His little brother had always depended on him. And he had failed. "Seems like you've lost, Kaiba. But you've lost more than the last chance of saving your little brother. You have lost your soul as well." Pegasus pulled back his silver hair and his Millennium Eye glowed and flashed a gold beam straight toward Kaiba. "Lia..." He whispered as he soul was extracted from his body. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Pegasus sighed as he held up a card containing Seto Kaiba's soul. "Another soul to my collection." He pulled out another card containing Mokuba's soul. "These two brother are so close, yet their souls couldn't be farther away. At least, before, they were in the same dimension." Pegasus laughed. Everyone on the balcony, including Bandit Keith and Mai, were paralyzed with the combination of horror and fear. Until Yugi broke down. "That wasn't fair!" He cried, distraught. "And all he wanted to do was to save the one he loved." The others were still too shocked to utter a word as Yugi turned into Yami Yugi and threatened Pegasus, "Pegasus, when I duel you, I WILL win and I will put an end to your little game. That is a promise."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the beach house, Lia suddenly stopped in the mists of wires, clippers, connectors, and cables. One hand was in the middle of tapping an instruction to the laptop and the other posed on a section in 'Advanced Technology.' "Oh, no." She said softly. Hs felt in her heart her brother's distress. Seto? "Seto?" She whispered. She sped downstairs just as Wilson, the annoying head of security punched the deactivate number for the security and came through the door. She looked at the man's terribly controlled face and saw something. She felt the stab in his heart that all family members feel when something goes wrong fast. "Miss Lia," the man swallowed hard. "I'm...I'm afraid that your older brother is no longer with us." Lia fainted dead away.  
  
Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Time had melted into liquid as Lia curled up under Kaiba's bed sheets on his bed, where the room was dark due to the drapes had been drawn in the middle of day. The familiar smell of her brother's aftershave and cologne comforted her. Sleep. All she wants to do was to sleep. Because when she's sleeping, she could forget about everything that happened in her life. She could forget about the pains. Lia saw the light flood into the room as Wilson peeked into the room again. Darn it that he knows the security number to her brother's study! She just wanted to be alone. She wouldn't let anyone step into her brother's room while she's never stepped out of it since she's heard the news. "Please, Wilson." She said weakly, curling even more securely under the sheets. "I'm fine, really. I just want to be alone." Wilson shook his head. He knew that his little lady was anything but fine. She has been alone for days now. She had hardly eaten anything, only enough to keep her barely alive. She hasn't spoken a word in days and she had refused to see anyone or to get out of the bed. She's just wasting herself away. "This can't go on forever," Wilson muttered, then he almost smacked himself. "Yes it can. What am I talking about? This is a Kaiba." He'd been surprised when Kaiba called him that night, asking for a favor. He had worked at KaibaCorp and had known Kaiba, but he was surprised that the young CEO had actually taken notice of him. Besides, the Kaiba he remembered don't ask favors from people, especially people that were working under him. It must have taken him a long time to pick him out from the crowd. But Kaiba had called that night, requesting Wilson to assemble his group of securities and greeted him when they arrived. There he proposed his assistance for keeping his sister at home while he go out and deal with someone. Wilson had readily agreed, knowing that it was hard for Seto Kaiba to trust anyone in this world...especially around his sister. "And another thing, Wilson," Kaiba had turned back, his blue eyes deadly. "If anything happens to my sister while I'm gone, and I mean anything, I will come back and kill you personally." Those were Kaiba's last words as he departed in his helicopter. He had spoken these words in a very dangerous and venom manner, so that all of the security knew he was dead serious about the threat. But, Wilson reasoned as he walked back down the hallway. Kaiba had made the right choice. He was an honest and hard-working man in KaibaCorp, though he doesn't stand out much at KaibaCorp. Kaiba must have remembered him from all the time he'd faithfully delivered snacks to his younger siblings in the adjoining room to his office. Wilson sighed. How happy and carefree was Lia then. He had been so fond of her and Mokuba. She and her little brother were younger than, from age and maturity. He remembered them squealing with joy as they played video games or duel monsters while their brother worked on interviews and appointments in the other room. Now, it's like Lia had grown up during the night. No. Not grown up, he decided. She'd grown up a long time ago, after she was put into the orphanage and being adopted. She had grown not up, but old during the night. The middle aged man looked at his watch. It was 12:43. He'd been trying to revive Lia from her conduct for almost more than a month now. It's time somebody else gave it a try. Yes, it was definitely time. He fumbled with his cell phone outside the door. He has a very important phone call to make. 


	14. Friends by Your Side

"Lia?" Lia struggled to open her eyes at the familiar voice. Slowly, she did, but closed them as soon as they were open. "Who had opened the curtains?" She mumbled, ducking back under the sheets. "Lia? It's me, Yugi." Yugi's voice came through the cover. Yugi? Lia thought groggily, her brain worked slowly. As in Yugi Muto? What is he doing here? Why did Wilson let him in? I specifically told him I didn't want to see anybody. Yugi was horrified to see Lia like this. Her face was shallow and she looked deathly pale and thin. However, it was Lia's eyes which scared him the most. Her usually intense eyes were lifeless and held no determination. It was almost like...like she'd given up the will to live. The look haunted Yugi as he remembered it was the same expressions on her brothers' face when Pegasus had stolen Mokuba and Kaiba's soul. Yugi was almost amazed to see her still alive. He could sense the others having the same thought. He got so distraught that he transformed into Yami. "Oh, my goodness." Téa's voice trembled as she looked at her dear friend. "I'd never thought she'd be so bad off." "This is totally unlike her. " Bakura looked at Yugi, his face shocked. His slightly British accented voice was distinguished to Lia under the covers. "She shouldn't be doing this to herself. She could hurt herself." "What's wrong with her?" Joey exclaimed, pointing furiously at the lump on the bed. "Why is she doing this to herself?" "This definitely looks bad." Tristan said grimly, shaking her head. "I'm surprised she's still alive at this condition." Lia heard bits of all of this and weakly, she poked her head out of the blanket to protest her condition. Seeing Yami and his friends hurt her even worse than worse than Lia thought was possible. It reminded her of the times in Pegasus's castle and it reminded her of her brothers. It reminded the painful times of the past. "Please, you guys," she said softly. "Leave. I don't want to see anybody and I don't want anybody to see me like this." "Lia," Téa sounded exasperated. "We're your friends. Friends help other friends see through times like this." "Well, what do you know about deaths?" Lia's wavering voice was cold. Téa gasped as Lia gave a short laugh. "Don't you know that my brothers are gone and I was the one leading them to death?" Lia felt guilty for snapping at Téa, but really, what do they know? They don't know what the deaths of your brothers do to you, especially when you're the only one alive. They don't know what guilt is. They don't know anything. They won't understand. Last time, Lia had believed when Seto told her it wasn't her fault, but now, the guilt is back. And more serious this time. "Lia!" Joey chided. "I'm surprised at you. You know it isn't your fault that you brothers' souls got taken. Pegasus was just a maniac. He doesn't know what he's doing. Now you need to shape up so you can think of a way to get your brothers back." "You're wrong, Joey!" Lia snapped. They stared at the younger girl as her spiritless eyes flashed. "There's nothing I could do! I can't do anything right and there's no way I'm going to--" "Lia," Yami said sharply. "That's enough." Everyone looked at Yami in shock. Yami had never so much as to raise his voice to anyone, only Pegasus's twisted men. "Now then, Lia," he said in a gentler voice. "Suppose you explain yourself." Lia calmed down as she looked into Yami Yugi's calm violet eyes. Instead of being harsh like his voice was, they were gentle and understanding. "First, there was Mokuba," she started, trembling, fighting down the tears that threaten to flow. "You can cry, it's okay." She heard Yami say as she felt his cool hands brushed away her few teardrops that had escaped her eyelids. "If I had been watching him well that day, we would never have gotten captured by Pegasus. And while we were in Pegasus's castle, Mokuba was getting beaten up everyday and I was enjoying every luxurious thing Pegasus had to offer me. I enjoyed your guys' friendship and almost forgot totally about Mokuba." Now that she's started, Lia couldn't stop. She blurted out everything she's done and even her thoughts. "I called Seto insensitive and how he never cared about us. Then finally he left to rescue Mokuba and he drugged me so I couldn't follow him but if I wasn't so weak around Seto I could have followed him to Duelist Kingdom but he set up the security system and had men posted everywhere and it's all my fault that he went to rescue Mokuba if I hadn't nagged him all the time, then he would have well I don't..." Lia spoke so fast that she didn't care if nobody understood her. "So you really think this is all your fault." Yami asked quietly. Lia looked at him incredulously. "Well, don't you think it is?" Her excited outburst had her all tired out. She flopped back on her pillow. "Listen, Lia." Yami said sternly. "And listen carefully. It wasn't your fault that Pegasus captured you. He would have gotten you, no matter what. Second, what could you have done when Mokuba was beaten and prisoner in a musty cell? Nothing. So you did your best and did whatever Pegasus told you to do for a comfortable environment for Mokuba. That may not seem enough for you, but that was all you could have done at the time." Lia groaned. Not a lecture from Yami, too! Yami gave her a look and she paid attention. "Now, you called your brother insensitive and you wanted to go rescue Mokuba, which is normal." Yami continued. "You think it was entirely your fault that Mokuba's soul was taken, but it wasn't. It wasn't your fault, Lia. You couldn't have done anything about it, unless you're going to do everything on Pegasus's account for the rest of your life, which is neither want you wanted nor what Kaiba wanted. So you left with him. One of you was to be saved that night, and your older brother chose you. It wasn't you decision, it was Kaiba's. About rescuing Mokuba, Kaiba would have done that even though you hadn't made him guilty about it, and he didn't feel guilty. Because he knows, when he's ready, he'd rescue Mokuba successfully. What could you have done if you followed him to Duelist Kingdom? Your brothers would have been gone and you would have been captured. What's to become of KaibaCorp then? You're simply having these guilt because you're here and your brothers aren't." Yami's words came down hard. "What's to become of KaibaCorp now?" Lia countered sadly. The others could see that Yami's severe speech had shaken her. "My brothers are dead and I have no wish to run it." "There is one last thing, Lia. And the most important thing of all." Yami looked straight and deep into her eyes. His eyes capturing her heart and soul. "Your brothers are not dead, but separated from their soul. You have a chance of rescuing them. All you have to do is take the chance." "I can't, Yugi." Lia voice seemed really small all of a sudden. Yami frowned and looked at the small figure in front of him. Sure, Lia is still young, but she has Kaiba blood in her. She acts just like Seto Kaiba. She's not suppose to give up the chance of saving her brothers. That's not like her. "Why not, Lia?" He asked patiently. Lia looked up. Her blue eyes, which had looked so much like Kaiba's, couldn't resemble his less. "I'm scared." The whisper was shaky. Lia had never looked nor feel more defeated in her life. "Well, who wouldn't be?" Joey cutted in. "Come on, Lia. I mean, where's your spirit, huh?" "I really don't know if I have one, Joey, I really don't know."  
  
"She's really out of it, Yugi. It's a good thing that Pegasus had postponed the Duel Monster's Championships once again or Lia would really be in deep trouble." Bakura said as he sipped his drink downstairs in the living room. "Yeah, Yug." Joey flopped on the couch. "She's just like you after you lost your star chips to Kaiba." "Yeah, and Téa had to put herself to the edge for you." Tristan added. "Boy, that duel with Mai was nerve-racking." Téa put in good-naturally. Yugi, who is now Yugi again, suddenly jumped up from the table. "That's it!" He snapped his finger. "What's it, Yugi?" Tristan said, looked at his friend curiously. "Last time, it was Mai's words that brought me out of my misery. Her words has a way of stabbing the truth into people." Yugi almost did a little dance on the floor. "We can go get Mai and have her talk a little sense into Lia. If she can talk Lia into saving her brothers, than I know Lia would beat Pegasus in the duel. And after the success, if there are really anymore guilt in her heart, it would be washed away with victory." "That might be worth a try, Yug." Joey agreed. "I think it would do the job."  
  
"Hey, Lia." Mai Valentine greeted as she breezed through the doorway of Kaiba's study. "What's up?" "Hey, Mai." Lia responded. "So, what's new? And why are you in bed?" Mai looked closer at Lia's face. "Are you holding a fever, honey? Why, you look terrible!" Then, she launched into the subject of Duel Monsters. Until Lia interrupted and asked quietly, "Mai, did you know about Pegasus and his technique about taking people's souls?" "So?" Mai settled back in a chair and looked out the ocean-viewed window. Lia was taken back by the answer. "Well, Pegasus now have Seto and Mokuba's souls." "Oh. that's too bad." Mai remarked, pouring more coconut lotion on her skin. "Did I tell you that I also won the national championship of Duel Monster?" Lia could not believe her ears. "Mai!" She shouted. "I just told you that both of my brothers are gone and all you could say is how many championships you've won?! Didn't you hear a word I said?" "Yes, I heard you." Mai's response was cold. "Aren't you shocked or anything?" "Listen." Mai's eyes bore into Lia's. "Maybe you're too young to know what life is all about and since your older brother isn't here to tell you, let me be the one to tell you. Life is hard, little girl, and the sooner you figure that out, the better off you'll be." Lia pulled back as Mai continued her venomous speech. "They died, okay? He's dead. People die, you know. They leave you, and you can't get too hot and bothered about it. So what if they're gone? You've got your life to live, so do what you want and let everybody else burn. If you want any happiness, you have to make your own, because when it's over, it's over." "But--" Lia began. "But nothing, girl!" Mai interrupted. Her violet eyes flashed. "Get with it, Lia! You're on your own; nobody is out there waiting to answer your prayers or make your dreams come true! Just like nobody is worth battling your life for! They're the same thing." Mai waited for Lia's reaction. Whew, she thought. I've delivered my poisonous act, now all we have to do is to see what the audience would have to say. "You're wrong, Mai." Mai looked up to see Lia's eyes burn into life. The determination and coldness returned. "My brothers' life is worth battling for. And they are my happiness, and like you said, if you want any happiness, you've got to make your own. And there is nobody to rescue my brothers but me." Her voice had a deadly and determined finality tone to the lilting tone. Mai smiled triumphantly as she watched the younger girl struggle to get up from bed. But due to her lack of sunlight, exercise, and nutrition, there's going to be a problem of challenging Pegasus when she couldn't even get up from her bed. "Better wait till you're strong enough, Hon," Mai suggested, opening the door and turned back. "If you're going to duel Pegasus, you have to be able to stand on your feet!" She called back.  
  
It took three weeks to gain back the weight that Lia had lost and another one week for Yugi to coach her in Duel Monsters. During the four weeks, Téa made sure her friend eats healthy every day with the help of fresh fruit and vegetable, protein drinks and vitamins: "Come on, Téa," Lia whined. "You must be kidding. Do you know how terrible the protein drinks taste? How about we just say I drank it and forget about the real stuff." "You'd better drink it, Lia." Téa said firmly. "Or I'll tell Yugi that you wouldn't drink it. He'd make sure that Wilson puts you on an IV." Lia scowled, but obeyed. Tristan refereed her exercise everyday with stretches and a morning run to help her get back to fit: "Tristan," Lia panted. "Wait!" Tristan stopped and looked back, annoyed. This was the sixth time that she had stopped in less than ten minutes. "What is it now, Lia?" Tristan tapped his foot on the ground. "Did you tear your muscle or did your lungs explode or is your feet falling off?" He asked from the excuses she had for the last few times. The only response he's got was a groan. He looked back, but Lia wasn't there. "Lia?" Tristan looked around. Uh oh. If he had lost Lia, Yugi would never forgive him. Not to mention what Téa and the others would do to him. His dark green eyes popped wide open and he took a sharp intake of air as he felt somebody grab his ankles. Bravely, he looked down. What he saw wasn't related to snakes or Kimodo dragons at all. It was Lia, face flat in the grass. "I can't go anymore, Tristan." Lia moaned, letting go of his ankles and landed in a heap. "I can hear my bones screaming in pain." Tristan sighed. "This is going to be tough." He muttered to himself. Joey and Bakura kind of wavered between keeping her spirits up by making goofy jokes, coaching her with Yugi, and jogging with her every morning: "Lia," Yami Yugi sighed disapprovingly after she laid down a magic card in attack mode. "You have already lost this match a minute and thirty-seconds ago... Lia?" Lia hung her head and nodded a little as she murmured, "That's good, Yugi." "I think she's out, Yugi." Bakura whispered over to Yami, who nodded. Joey grinned mischievously as he plucked a feather off the duster next to Bakura. He settled himself comfortably beside Lia on his stomach. "Lia..." He mewled softly, tickling her nose with the feather. "Wakey- wakey, Lia." When she didn't respond. He repeated the procedure. Again, he got no response. Wow, she must be out cold. Finally, he threw the useless feather down and sat up. He snapped his finger sharply in front of Lia. "Hey, Princess!" He said loudly, tackling Lia off her chair. Lia's eyes flew open and she stared straight into Joey's black eyes. His eyes were teasing as he looked at her pretty, confused face. "You snooze, you lose!" He said gleefully. Lia shoved Joey off and sat up. "Attack, Crush Card!" She commanded confusedly. She blinked and looked at Yami. "What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami sighed again, deeper this time. He loved the younger girl as a friend and felt protective toward her. But boy, was it hard to coach her on anything when she's falling asleep on her foot. "First of all, Lia," He pointed out. "You can't attack with a magic card and second of all, you didn't put down a Crush Card, you put down a Dispel Card." "Oh." Lia looked miserable and guilty. Yami's eyes softened as he looked at the girl. "Are you okay, Lia?" He asked gently. "You look awfully tired." "That's funny." She muttered under her breath. "Because I feel awfully tired." "Aw," Joey drawled as he flopped down on the couch next to them. "You were tired this morning, too. In fact, don't you remember when you fell asleep when you were jobbing and nearly ran off the cliff? You're lucky that Tristan had turned back and noticed in time. And you nearly blew his eardrums from your screaming because you thought you were kidnapped while you were sleeping in your bed." "I don't remember that." She snapped, embarrassed and irritated. "I do remember when you swung a green lizard in front of my face when I was running, causing me to crash against Bakura and landed sprawled over him. I also remember late last night, Joseph Wheeler, when you thought I was asleep and attempted to slip a frog under my sheets but thank goodness I caught you in time!" The tip of Joey's ears turned red as he laughed nervously. "Joey, leave her alone." Yami ordered severely. "Lia needs her rest. And besides, we need to save all the time we could because we do have a deadline. We'd have to be back at the island by the end of this month to duel for the Duel Monster's Championship. Lia's going to be leaving with us." "Having a fun time playing daddy, Yug?" He teased. Lia stuck out her tongue at Joey while Joey crossed his eyes and pretended to be gagging. Yami sighed again, for the third time. This was going to be difficult. Mai drops in once in a while to see how the 'honey' is doing. Sometimes, she'd even stay and do some ballet exercises with Téa and Lia: "What are you girls doing?" Mai gaped at the scene in front of her. Lia and Téa were stretching and exercise their muscles in front of her, wearing black ballet outfits that she wouldn't be caught dead wearing. Mai walked into the large practice room, which had mirrors on three walls. "How can you guys stand doing any exercises?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why don't you give it a try, Mai?" Téa asked as she lifted her right leg all the way up to her head without any trouble. Mai gasped at the scene and the request. "Why, I wouldn't be caught dead in a leotard." She sputtered. Though she thought Téa and Lia actually looked kind of cute in the ballet outfits, Mai doubted if she'd look good. The leotard wasn't actually a full leotard. It looked like a one-piece black swimming suit with soft pink tights. "Come on, Mai." Lia coaxed. "We're all girls. We wouldn't make fun of you, beside, I think you'll look stunning in one." Mai gave in fifty percent. "I'll do the exercise with you, but I'd rather not change." She told them. "Great!" Lia proceed to show Mai the basics of Ballet. "The great ballet artists know just what movements of the dance of with various types of music. Today, let's concentrate on interpretative dance." She looked at the violet-eyed blonde beauty. "I'll put on a record and you dance whatever you think it might represent." "That's right." Téa put in. "as you become acquainted with more difficult music, steps to go with it will come to you at once. All you learn now are the different kinds of steps and movements. Later, when you are told the story of a ballet, you'll interpret it in your own way." "You mean that's all there is to ballet?" Mai looked incredulous. "It's not that easy, Mai." By the time the 'lesson' was over, muscles that Mai had never noticed was there were screaming in pain, while Lia and Téa looked perfectly normal, like they had just been talking and drinking tea. But Mai had enjoyed the lesson, much to her surprise. Now, if she can only manage the toe touch... This went on everyday. And on several harsh occasions, the others were sure that Lia would quit. But they all saw her set her teeth and stood up to go on again. At those moments, they knew Lia was back. Back to being a Kaiba. Kaibas don't give up once they've set their minds on something. And Lia's determination led her to success. Every morning during the last week, Téa would wake up early in the morning to find a note from Lia, saying that she had taken her protein and vitamins and she's out for a jog. Tristan found that Lia was much faster at running than him now and can go on jogging for double the length and time. Joey and Bakura found themselves losing most of their duels to Lia and Joey eventually found a frog in his bed when he slid between the sheets at night. And at ballet, if Lia wasn't just as graceful and delicate as before, she was even elegant and exquisite now. Yugi was just happy that everything was succeeding and going right for Lia. By the time the month was over, Lia was just like before and more than ready to meet Maximillion Pegasus. 


	15. Seto Kaiba

Lia took a deep breath of the wood's fresh air. The cool breeze brought back so many unhappy memories. Like that night, escaping off Duelist Kingdom... Lia shook her head. She couldn't start feeling self-guilty again. She was here to rescue her brothers. She held her head up high as she walked through the woods to the direction of Pegasus's castle, Kaiba's silver briefcase in her hand, containing her brother's deck that Yugi had brought back from the for her. Yugi and the rest walked behind her. "Coming back to this place give me the creeps." Lia muttered under her breath. "Yeah." Yugi agreed. "This time wasn't like last time. This time, there aren't any other duelists in the forest but us." "Aw, come on, guys." Joey drawled, slouching beside Yugi. "What could Pegasus possibly do to us?" "Take our souls, for instance." Tristan murmured to Bakura and Téa. Bakura nodded nervously. "After the Duel Monster's Championship, I'm never coming back here again." Téa shuddered. Lia focused on the castle beyond the trees. This is it, Pegasus, she narrowed her intense indigo eyes. This time, it's either you...or me. I'm going to settle the score for once and for all. All of a sudden, Lia caught something from the corner of her eyes. A human figure behind the tree. She didn't turn her head but watched from the corner of her eye. Suddenly, the figure lurched out at her. Dropping the briefcase, Lia brought her elbow back again the man's chest, then with amazing strength, heaved the figure over her shoulders. All of this was done in seconds and the group gasped as it finally sank in that they had been attacked. Kemo lay groaning in front of them, back flat on the grass. Lia straightened up, dusted herself, then picked up her luggage once again. To the groups' surprise, Lia laced her fingers through Kemo's collar. "You're coming with us." She said in a menacing tone that they'd never heard her use before. "And don't try any funny business, Kemo. Trust me." Kemo barely had any time to protest or get over his shock as he was shoved to walk in front of the group. "Get us inside this castle." Lia ordered as they stopped in front of the entrance. "Don't you think you should ring the bell?" Kemo smirked, looking back at the group. "I think you should shut up." Lia snapped. "Whoa." Kemo muttered as he punched in the security number. "Déjà vu. Like brother, like sister." "I don't like this." Téa murmured as they walked down the familiar hallway of the castle entrance. They walked through the hallway into another room and there, they found Pegasus waiting for them. "What a charming surprise, Lia." He smirked and said in his smooth, silky voice. "And what do I owe to this great honor?" "Don't play games, Pegasus." Lia growled. "Where are my brothers?" "You mean Kaiba and Mokuba?" Pegasus chuckled as he slipped two cards out of his pocket. "Oh, they're just fine, though their souls are beyond this dimension." He laughed. "What do you want, Pegasus?" Lia said lowly. "You want KaibaCorp, don't you?" Her lips were a grim line and her face was pale with rage. "Frankly, yes." Pegasus's taunting smirk came back to place. "Also, I want to see if you're capable of beating me in a duel." "If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you'll get." Lia's knuckles grew white holding the briefcase to tightly. "But what fun is it if we just make a fair trade?" Pegasus crossed his arm across his chest. "What do you say we make this game a little more...serious? Huh, Lia?" "Fine. Lay out the rules." Lia's deadly gaze never left her adversary. "But keep this straight, leave my friends out of this. This is between you and me." Pegasus cocked his head, "But what fun would that be? I was thinking more of a double duel." "What do you mean?" Lia looked disgusted. "You and Yugi against me and my partner. What do you say? Not only does this save my time, it will also be way more entertaining." A detestable smile playing on his face. "You're mad!" Lia's dangerous tone had almost reached its limits. Her eyes were flashing a fire. "No, Lia." Yugi suddenly said from behind her. "I'll do it. We can stop Pegasus together for once and for all!" Lia looked over at Yugi in surprise. Yugi nodded determinedly. "Okay, then. If Yugi agrees." Lia looked over at Pegasus. "Lay out your plans." "As you wish, Lia." Pegasus gave a mock bow. "For you, Lia, if I win, then KaibaCorp will belong to me and after all the takeover is done, then your soul will be mine as well. But if you happen to win, then both your brothers' souls will be released." "Done." Lia's eyes were getting so narrowed that they were almost just slits. "As for you, little Yugi, if I win, your Millennium Puzzle and your soul will be mine. And if you win, your grandfather's soul will be released." "Do--" Yugi started, but before he could finish his agreement, Lia interrupted. "I said this was simply between you and me, Pegasus, you leave Yugi's soul out of this or I'll draw back everything I've said. You have more to loose than I do." She threatened. Looking at her determined attitude, Pegasus surprising drew back. "Do you have anything to offer in its place?" Pegasus challenged. Lia raised her chin. I'm taking a big chance here, Lia thought. But if I lead both of us to loose, then no one's going to be able to help his grandfather. No, can't let him take the chance. "I'll throw Kaiba Mansion in its place." She said firmly as she heard the others gasp. "Very will, just the Millennium Puzzle for Yugi, then." He said graciously, though his smirk told otherwise. "But, Lia," Yugi protested. "That means if we loose, you're higher at stake. You have everything to loose while I only have my grandpa to worry about." "Don't worry about me, Yugi." Lia said simply. "If I can't beat Pegasus even at saving my own brothers and defending myself, then I don't deserve living on this earth anyway. So he might as well take KaibaCorp and Kaiba Mansion instead of your soul." "But--" "You have friends, Yugi." Lia's soft eyes turned toward him. "Stay with them. Don't leave them in the pain of loosing you. Don't take them for granted. A person can only have so many good friends in a lifetime." Then, in a small soft voice, as if she was talking to herself, Lia murmured sadly, "What I wouldn't give for a friend and...a family." "Agreed, then." Pegasus smiled evilly before Yugi could object further. "But before we start dueling, I'd like to introduce you to my partner, someone that you would find incredibly familiar, Lia." Pegasus said obscenely. He gestured to somebody outside the door. The door opened. Lia turned to the door behind her. Lia felt her heart stop as a young man walked into the lighted room. Then, under the light, he raised his head from his own shadow. Lia's briefcase dropped to the ground with a clatter as the others gasped and stumbled back a few steps. There, standing tall and powerful under the crystal chandelier, stood... Seto Kaiba. "Seto?" Lia felt her knees go weak when she saw her brother. She started toward him, but stopped as his blue eyes looked straight into hers. She gasped in horror. This isn't my brother, Lia's brain screamed. This couldn't be my brother. The look Kaiba had sent her was cold, unfeeling, and...almost evil. "This is my dueling partner, Seto Kaiba." Pegasus introduced smoothly. "It's a pleasure to be dueling you again, Yugi." Seto Kaiba said with a dark smile as he turned to Lia. "And I'm looking forward to dueling my own sister, Lia. This is going to be even more to our amusement than last time." Lia shut her eyes against the terribly hollow sounding of her brother. This can't be, she tried reasoning with herself. This isn't true, I'm just dreaming. This can't be happening. Oh God... "This isn't my brother!" She was shocked to hear her own voice say, raising up in volume. "You're just a trick! A hoax made by Pegasus...to fool us! To hurt me! To trick us into handing over KaibaCorp and the Millennium Items! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" Lia found herself screaming uncontrollably at the Seto Kaiba figure. "Why, of course I'm your brother." Seto Kaiba looked innocently at her little figure. "I'm Seto Kaiba. Do you doubt me, little sister?" He sounded angry and challenging. He took a step closer to Lia. She took a step back away and held out her hands in front of her. "Stay...away...from...me." She croaked. Is this really my brother? Or am I just hallucinating? "I'm warning you..." "Warning me?" Seto Kaiba gave a short laugh. "When was I scared of anything, little sister, least of all, you?" "I--" "Was I scared when I rescued you from this castle? Was I scared when our foster father was drunk? Was I scared when he's in one of his moods?" "I...please, Seto," Lia begged, taking a few more steps back until she was almost against Pegasus. "Yugi..." She looked over at Yami Yugi helplessly. "But little sister," Seto Kaiba continued. "How would I possibly know all of this if I'm not really Seto Kaiba?" "Don't you believe him, Lia!" A voice shouted from the sideline. It was Joey. "Don't believe that big faker for anything! We know he isn't Kaiba!" Yugi can see from Lia's eyes that she was getting weak and going weaker. She must have thought this was her brother! Yami thought. He doesn't blame her. This person looked and sounded exactly like Kaiba, except for his evil attitude. Suddenly, Yami realized who he was. This must be the Kaiba that I sent to Shadow Realm during our first duel! Then, calming down, he thought, Lia would never believe that her brother's darkest thoughts were sent to Shadow Realm. She never even believed that he had anything dark thoughts. It will only distract her if I try to explain. No, I've got to keep quiet until this duel is over, then sent that evil spirit back to the realm and seal him there forever. "Are you backing out now, Lia?" Pegasus remarked innocently. Lia straightened up shakily. "I never back down once I've started, Pegasus!" Lia's voice wasn't as strong and determined as before. Her lips quavered as she eyed her brother. "Well then, this is going to be so much fun for me. I'll get to win KaibaCorp and Yugi's Millennium Item all at the same time." "Quit your talking and let's duel!" Yami ordered. He motioned the rest of his friends to move to the balcony. They obliged silently. "As you wish." Pegasus said smugly. The arena lowered from above the ceiling as the floor opened up, leaving the arena as the bridge. "Something is not right," Téa said to guys. Tristan seemed equally restless. He was sure Pegasus had been cheating during his duel against Kaiba and he's determined to find out how. "I know what you mean, Téa." Tristan agreed, frowning. "I'm sure Pegasus cheated last time when he dueled against Kaiba and I'm going to find out how. I'm not going to sit back and watch another Kaiba loose to Pegasus because of his cheating ways." "Joey, you stay here and cheer them on. Téa, Bakura, and I will find out exactly how Pegasus cheats." Joey's eyes widened a bit, then grinned and nodded. "Make sure you come back in time." He reminded his friend. "Hopefully, we'll be back before they even start the game." Tristan muttered. "Come on, guys." The trio tiptoed down the stairs from the balcony. "Hey," Téa suddenly said. "Remember that tower that Bakura's Millennium Ring led us to? Maybe we'll find something there." "That's a good idea." Bakura approved. "But we have to think of a way to sneak up the tower without Pegasus seeing us." "I don't think he'll notice us with that amused expression on his face." Tristan said disgustedly as he watched Pegasus entertaining himself by watching the interaction between the two Kaibas. "Let me explain the rules of this duel." Pegasus was saying as the arena finished its last touches. Yami found himself in a similar situation that reminded him of the Paradox Brothers. "Does it need explaining? Or is it different from the Paradox Brothers?" He asked darkly. "Oh, Yugi-boy, of course it's different." Pegasus chuckled. "In this duel, instead of loosing after one of the team members' lifepoints reach zero, it's more like a game of elimination. The first team that gets fully eliminated, meaning both players claims the lifepoints of zero, forfeits the match." "Let's duel!" All three guys said in unison. Lia was unsteady as she crossed the bridge like platform to her spot. "Really, Yugi," Seto Kaiba said as he looked through the cards in his hands. "I don't think this was a good idea, you, encouraging my sister to duel against me. If it weren't for my sweet revenge against you, I would have made you take her home. Loosing everything to Pegasus this way is just too much for her to handle." "Stop this nonsense and duel." Yami commanded. "The only team that's going to be loosing is your team, consisting of you and Pegasus." He looked over at Lia. Oh boy, he thought sympathetically. She's loosing it. Believe in yourself, Lia. BELIEVE. "You're first, Lia." Pegasus smirked. "After all, in my castle, ladies are always first." Yami saw that Lia's fingers shook as she laid down a card in attack mode. "La Jinn, attack mode!" She put down another card. "And I'll lay this card face down." "Impressive." Seto Kaiba smirked as he drew out a card. "For a girl your age that is, but again, who wouldn't have techniques like that when their brother is first place in World Champion." "Stop talking and move." Yami said dangerously. "Yugi, I never knew you were so protective with my little sister." Seto Kaiba's deep eyes looked straight into Lia's. "If I had known, I would never have joined Pegasus. I would have watched her closer and taught her even better approaches with my deck." Then his attitude changed dramatically, "Go, Rude Kaiser, in attack mode and I'll power it up with Negative energy which give my monster a 300 point advantage. Attack!!" "Not so fast," Lia looked extremely calm for someone who was about to loose some major lifepoints. "You forgot about the card I have laid face down. I activate the Ancient Lamp." Seto Kaiba growled as La Jinn disappeared into the lamp as the lamp deflect his attack back at him. "Rude Kaiser is gone and you're lifepoints are now down to 1450." Lia said quietly, obviously taking no joy in winning this round. "Alright, Lia!" Joey shouted from the side. "Show that big faker what you've learned with us the last few weeks." Seto Kaiba's expression suddenly changed from a strained expression to a casual smirk. Lia's knees shook uncontrollably as her brother's cold, merciless voice reached to the bottom of her spine. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, little sister." His lips curled up to a wicked smile. "Next turn, I promise you, you will pay." 


	16. One Down, One More to Go

"This place sure looks different in the morning." Téa looked around the tower room. "So what exactly are we looking for?" Bakura asked. "Anything that would prove Pegasus was cheating." Tristan said distractedly as he lifted tablecloths and flipped through books. "Or actually, anything that would tell us more about Pegasus and his maniac ways. If we know what his problems is, there's a better chance we can solve it." Téa and Bakura nodded as they went to work moving things around the room, searching for evidence to Pegasus's cheating ways. "I wonder how Lia and Yugi's doing." Bakura grunted as he pushed a chair back to place in his search of a secret hiding place half an hour later. "I sure hope they're doing a better job than we are." Tristan muttered as he dropped a heavy case of art tools to the ground. "Guys! I think I found something!" Téa's excited voice called from across the room. The guys rushed over just as Téa opened an old, elaborate, rich leathered book. It apparently belongs to Pegasus. "This belongs to Pegasus and listen to this!" She said excitedly. "When Pegasus and Cecelia first met they were only children, but quickly fell in love with each other and became inseparable. The joys of love inspired Pegasus to take up painting and soon the two prepared to marry. But no sooner had they been joined together than Cecelia was struck with illness and passed away. Ever since that day, Pegasus became bitter and unable to love, searching for a way to revive his true love. Pegasus's search led him to Egypt where he met up with a mysterious man who seemed to know about his quest to revive his wife. Pegasus followed the man to an ancient Egyptian crypt where the man explained that Pegasus would have to be tested by the Millennium Eye to see if he was the worthy possessor of it. The Eye tested Pegasus and it was revealed that he was the true heir to the Millennium Eye, and its powers allowed him to see Cecelia again, but he knew she was not really there. It was at this time that he realized that if he could gather all of the Millennium Items and combine them with KaibaCorp's virtual technology, he would be able to revive his wife and be happy again." "Hum," Bakura rubbed his chin. "So Pegasus used to be a painter until his wife, Cecelia, passed away shortly after the two married and he grew bitter and full of hatred. Now, he hoped the mysterious powers of the Millennium Items and the KaibaCorp technologies would revive his one true love." "Right." Téa said. She sighed, "Isn't this romantic? Poor Pegasus, you couldn't really blame him for his actions. I'll bet he loved his wife." "Well, he sure He paints as well with words as he does with his brush." Tristan scowled. "That's no reason to take people's souls away. But now, at least we found out some things. We know that Pegasus wants KaibaCorp and the Millennium Items to revive his wife and most important of all, his Millennium Eye allows him to see things with its special power." "We'd better warn Yugi and Lia before it's too late." Téa closed the diary and set it back on the desk. "Wait a minute." Bakura stared intently at the portrait of the blonde beauty they've seen last time. "If Pegasus loved Cecelia so much...this must be Cecelia Pegasus." "You're right, Bakura." Something suddenly dawned onto Téa. "Hold on, part of the reason that Pegasus wants Lia must also be because she looked so much like Cecelia!" She exclaimed. "And that Kaiba downstairs must be the Kaiba from Shadow Realm!" Bakura added. "It has to be the one that Yugi sent to Shadow Realm in the duel you guys told me about." "You guys are probably right." Tristan nodded, opening the door of the tower. "But now, we need to get back to the duel. Lia and Yugi might just be depending on these information to win this duel."  
  
Sweat formed on Lia's brows as she watched Yami finish his turn with Pegasus. So far, Pegasus was the only one with a perfect score. This is it, she thought, biting her lips. Seto's going to make this as painful as it gets. He said so on the last few turns. He's just waiting for the right moment to hit me at the hardest. This next one could be just it for Yugi and me. "First, little sister," Seto Kaiba said, laying a card down. "I'm going to use Trap Master to destroy your Ancient Lamp." Lia cringed as her Ancient Lamp dissolved in the hologram arena. That wasn't so bad. Maybe that's all he's going to do. After all, he is my brother...she thought hopefully. No such luck. "Next, I merge my Mystic Horseman with my Battle Ox with the Fusion card turning my monster into the...Rapid Horseman!" Uh, oh. "Rapid Horseman, destroy La Jinn and the Swordstalker!" Seto Kaiba commanded with an evil laugh that echoed through the whole hall. Lia gasped as her monsters disappeared from the field. Oh God, she tried to calm her breathing. My own brother has turned against me. He's fighting me against my soul. What am I fighting for again? Yugi, I can't do this. I just...can't. I can't duel my own brother. Not this way. I can't stand being his enemy. As if he could sense what she was thinking, Yami turned and fix his dark, amethyst eyes into her own blue pools. "That's not your brother, Lia. Don't be fooled by him. Believe in the heart of the cards!" Yami said sternly. "Of course I'm your brother, Lia." Seto Kaiba immediately countered. "You can't believe Yugi. You wouldn't turn on me now, would you, little sister? You and I share the same blood and flesh. And remember, all you need is power. Then nothing can stop you." Lia shut her eyes against both Yami and Seto Kaiba. This has to be my brother, she thought frantically. There is just no other explanation. But why is he acting this way? My brother is turning himself against me. God, this truth hurts more than if my brother's soul was taken. This is even worse that if my brother's a ghost. Because if Pegasus brainwashed him, then there's no way I can turn him back. But if his soul really was taken, then who is this? This just has to be Seto, there's just no other way. I can't do this... Lia found herself getting weaker and weaker in the morals as she continues dueling. Her brother is cold and ruthless and so...unlike himself. She couldn't stand it. Seto and Mokuba were her only family. If she looses either one of them, then what's worth living on this earth? If something doesn't happen soon, then she knows she's going to either loose or give up. Either way, she'd be loosing. "Believe, Lia!" Yami was saying. "Believe in yourself and the heart of the cards!" "Power!" Seto Kaiba's eyes flashed from across the field. "Remember everything I've taught you, Lia. Power is all you need!" "Stop!" Lia's voice shook as she cried. For a moment, she felt faint, but instead, she found herself burst into tears. "You can't be my brother, you just can't be!" She sobbed, still desperately and devastatingly trying to convince herself. He couldn't be her brother, but he is. "Almost breaks my heart," Seto Kaiba watched with amusing eyes as he smirked. "If I have one." "Lia." Yami came over from his platform. Lia turned and pressed her face into Yami's chest, sobs muffled against Yami's clothes. He held her tight and stroked her back. How could it be true? How could Seto, so full of love hours before, turn evil and cruel? Emotion clogged Yami's throat as he comforted the younger girl. Lia's young life had been reduced to nothing but a couple pages that held such cruel finality. It was a tribute to the past, to what was, to unrealized potentials, to unfulfilled dreams. "I can't do this, Yugi." Lia said tearfully. "I can't finish the duel. I'm sorry." But before Yami could reply... "Lia!" A voice above her jolted her from her realm. Lia and Yami looked up from her cards with teary eyes. She saw Tristan and Bakura and Téa and Joey. "Don't believe anything Kaiba or Pegasus tells you!" Tristan shouted down. "That Kaiba is from Shadow Realm! He's not your brother! Like we told ya, he's just a big faker." Téa added. "And Pegasus!" Joey yelled after Bakura whispered something into his ears. "Why don't you just admit that you wanted Lia for your heiress because she looked like your wife, Cecelia! That you probably want to use Lia along with KaibaCorp's technology and the Millennium Item to bring your wife back to life." Pegasus's face turned pinched-white with rage as Seto Kaiba shrank back from Pegasus's fury. Strength gathered through her veins as she heard the information. Her Kaiba temper flared. "I'm okay, now. Yugi." She said quietly as her eyes fixed steadily on her opponents. Yami nodded as he stepped back to his platform. "Saggi the Dark Clown!" She said as she laid down that card. "And I lay this card face down." Seto Kaiba composed himself once again as he gave a wicked smirk. "My, little sister, and there I though you were an excellent player. I'd never have known you would even use Saggi against my Rapid Horseman." He gave a contemptuous bark of laughter. "This is all about to end for you, Lia. It's going to be all over within the next second." Turning to his monster, he dictated, "Rapid Horsemen, attack the dark clown!" The horseman charged forward and slashed the dark clown into pieces. "There, I've destroyed your monster and your lifepoints are going down." He said with satisfactory. Lia smirked. "And what are you laughing about?" Seto Kaiba demanded. "I've just destroyed your monster!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk, big brother." She smiled sweetly. "Destroyed and sacrificed are two very different words. Look again." "What?!" Seto Kaiba looked shocked. "My monsters! They're all...they're..." His voice died in shock. "Now you've done it." Lia said, honey dripping off her voice as her face turn into a mocking sympathy. "You've activated my Crush Card. What it means, you should know. Before, I didn't want to play rough because I thought you were my brother and I loved you. I didn't want to hurt you more I than I needed to. But now, the situation is different." Then her expressions did a dramatic change. Her face was filled with anger and hatred for this imposter. "You're not my brother and you just proved yourself right here on the field!" She spat hotly. "The move I've just made was inspired by the real Seto Kaiba. My real brother was the one who taught me that move. If you had been the real Seto Kaiba, then you would have known not to attack the dark clown." She forced a small, tight smile. "Now, not only you have no monsters belong the attack points of 1500, you have no more lifepoints as well. Take this as a message from the real Seto Kaiba--YOU LOOSE!" Her voice echoed through the whole castle. "Silent!" Seto Kaiba's voice thundered. "I AM SETO KAIBA!!" Then right in front of their eyes, he began to transform from his school uniform. "At least, the darkest side of him!!" "Eww. He's hideous!" Téa gagged. "I thought this duel was ugly, but I never thought it'll get THIS ugly!" Joey held his stomach and pointed at the blob. Bakura and Tristan were both a light shade of green from the ugly sight in front of them. No words can ever describe what they saw. The...thing in front of them was nothing but a huge, fat, blob of...evilness. His pink flesh bursted the buttons on the uniform and he's simply...gross and disgusting. "I don't know what to call you." Yami said besides Lia. Disgust was written all over Yugi's face. "I was thinking of monster, but I didn't want to insult the Duel Monsters." He smirked. Lia was ghastly white and looked like she was about to throw up. If the gross blob of ghost had said anything, Lia never heard. The next thing she knew, the blob was gone. Yugi had sent it back to Shadow Realm and sealed him for good this time. "That's for lying and cheating a Kaiba." Lia muttered. She didn't care exactly what that thing was and how he got back to Shadow Realm and everything. She was just glad that this chapter is over. Now, it was Pegasus's turn. 


	17. Reunited

Now that the fake Seto Kaiba was eliminated and Pegasus's secret was out, everybody was tense. Each team was playing for life or death. Everybody was dead serious and determined to win. But both Lia and Yami's lifepoints were low, while Pegasus's still perfect. Lia had 50 lifepoints while Yami had 250. "Now what can this hand do?" Lia murmured as she stared at her deck. She had collected two Blue-Eyes, the Polarization Card, a Reborn a Monster card, the Mystical Elf, and the Copycat card. The hand would have been good, if Pegasus didn't have the Dragon Capture Jar card out. So the rest of her cards were Reborn Monster and the Copycat. "Hopefully, Yugi would have a better hand than this." Yami, meanwhile, was concentrating so hard that Joey and the other above them could see perspiration forming on his forehead. "Eye of the Truth." Yami all of a sudden ordered. He smirked, "I might just know how to defeat you if I could just see your hand." Lia could see Pegasus grit his teeth, trying hard not to loose his temper as his cards were shown one at a time. Dragon Piper, Tears of a Mermaid, Red Oyster Girl, Shine Palace, Dark Rabbit, and.... Whoa! Lia's eyes popped open as she recognized the card. Toonworld. Pegasus must have just drawn it and was going to use it on his next turn. Lia hadn't heard a lot about the Toonworld before, but she knew it was never publicized because it was too powerful. She's heard from Yugi and the others that that was the way Pegasus had beaten her brother. "What is this?" Yami sounded incredulous. "The Toonworld? And you haven't used it yet, Pegasus?" Pegasus's shoulders relaxed as he chuckled, "Now you've seen my cards, Yugi- boy, what can you do about? Absolutely nothing!" "We can do plenty about it, Pegasus!" Lia suddenly called as an idea all of a sudden popped into her head. "Or does this not apply to you?" She held up her Copycat card. Pegasus lost his cool there and then. He gasped. But Lia paid no attention as she set her card on the field. "Copy Toonworld!" She ordered. She smiled satisfactorily as Toonworld appeared in her hand. "But...but, aren't you going to use it?" Pegasus stuttered as Lia put the card aside. "Unlike you, Pegasus. I don't strip Duel Monsters of their pride." Lia retorted. "Nor do I coward behind a card that wasn't even publicized because of it's strong power." "Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" Yami ordered. "Attack the Dragon Capture Jar!" "And that would change the game?" Pegasus sneered. His attitude had turned very ungentlemanly after they exposed him of his secrets. "That would do nothing! Ryu-Ran, destroy Lia's Rude Kaiser." Lia gasped as her lifepoints lowered to 50. She drew another card. It was the Black Lustre Soldier. Oh no, I'm going to loose. She moaned in her head. I'm going to loose and then...wait. She looked closer at her deck. Wait, now that Yugi had destroyed the Dragon Capture Jar and Pegasus couldn't use the Dragon Piper without the Jar, I can use Reborn Monster and revive my third Blue-Eye. Then I can fuse the Blue-Eye-Ultimate-Dragon with my Black Lustre Soldier to turn my monster into Dragon Master Knight with the attack points of 5000 and defense of 4000. Then, I can power it up with the Mystical Elf by adding 300 points to my 50 lifepoints. There's no way Pegasus could beat that monster. With new inspiration, Lia began her procedure. "First, I'm going to use Reborn the Monster to bring back my Blue-Eye-White- Dragon." She announced. "What can that do?" Pegasus laughed. "You're just another foolish Kaiba." "Then," Lia looked pointedly at Pegasus. "I'm going to fuse my Blue-Eyes together to make the Blue-Eye-Ultimate-Dragon. And I'm going to fuse another card together with the Blue-Eye-Ultimate-Dragon. I'm going to fuse the Black Lustre Knight to make the Blue-Eye-Ultimate into...the Dragon Master Knight! Oh yeah, I'm also going to use the Mystical Elf to add 300 points to my lifepoints." From where she was, she could hear Pegasus make a combination noise between a choke, a gasp, and a shock protest. Without his Toon card, Pegasus knew he was defeated. He had lost this battle. "You have lost, Pegasus." Yami was demanding. "Now, release the souls you have promised us." A weird noise made Lia look up from her briefcase, where she was putting her brother's card away. Lia was shocked when she saw tears streaming down Pegasus's face. He dropped down to his knees and the cards in his hands scattered around him. His face crumpled and he looked totally different from the man that was sneering a minute ago. This Pegasus looked....heartbroken and devastated. "Pegasus! What's wrong?!" Lia was surprised to feel herself running to Pegasus, who was her deadly enemy a moment ago. She should be hating him right now, but surprisingly, she doesn't hate him. Instead, she felt compassion and sympathy toward him. The silver-haired man ignored her as she dropped down next to him. Her friends hurried over and surrounded them. "Cecelia." Pegasus whispered, his eyes lifeless. "I've failed you. I failed the only chance I could of reviving you." "Who and what is he talking about?" Lia asked, not particularly to anyone. Even Yugi, who is now Yugi, looked confused. Pegasus took no notice of the bunch of Junior Highers. He stood up and slowly walked up the tower where Bakura, Téa, and Tristan had just searched half an hour ago. "Cecelia was his wife." Bakura explained quietly as they followed Pegasus. "She died right after they were married. Pegasus had wanted KaibaCorp technology and the Millennium Items to bring her back to life." Pegasus opened the door to the tower and didn't bother closing it. They followed him in. He walked spiritlessly in front of a portrait that Lia's never seen before. "Cecelia..." Pegasus choked. "I've failed you." Lia felt tears swell up in her eyes. She couldn't help it. She threw herself by Pegasus's side. Sure, this man had threatened to kill all three of the Kaibas, but she couldn't help pitying him. He was only a shattered man. A man who felt so broken and crushed after his wife died that he didn't take control of his actions. "Oh, Pegasus." Lia whispered, swallowing hard. "It's hard for you, isn't it?" She was the only one who understood how Pegasus felt and Pegasus knew it. "I wish I could help you." She said, tears falling down her flattering eyelashes. Téa was on the other of Lia, crying as well. Tears quietly rolled down Yugi and Bakura's faces. Joey and Tristan were looking at their shuffling feet, tears filled their eyes. Their voices were husky. None of them really understood why they were feeling sorry for Pegasus, but just looking at a grown gentleman cry was enough. All of them were silent as silent tears rolled down their faces. "Pegasus..." Lia's feathery voice was barely visible. "What would you be willing to do to get your wife back?" She stared into Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Pegasus looked up at the painting of his wife again. "Anything..." He said softly. "Then, don't be afraid to ask people's help." Lia replied gently, laying a hand on his shoulders. Then, a bright light filled the room. Yugi transformed back to Yami, but this time, Yami looked slightly different. Instead of a human, Yami looked like a black shadow surrounded by golden light. The only thing you could see from the shadow figure was the eye on Yami's forehead. "You would do anything?" His deep voice inquired. "Yes, anything." Pegasus said sadly. "But it's too late." "It's not too late if you'll willing to sacrifice." Everybody had the sensation in their body like they were in a dream. "Are you willing to give up everything you have? Everything you own? Your entire life?" "Yes." "I don't see a lie." Yami's eye glowed brighter. "Very well, then." They saw Yami stretch his arm toward Pegasus. Pegasus gave a gasp and his eyes widened as his surface cracked and split into pieces. The Lia and the others gasped as the Pegasus underneath the pieces had kind eyes and a light look. "I've just cleared away all the evil thoughts you have clogged up in your mind." Yami's voice told Pegasus. "You'll do no more evil." Then out of the bright light, a woman's figure grew closer and closer, clearer and clearer. "Cecelia?" Pegasus grew breathless. Everybody found themselves dazed in a different world. A world of dreams. A world filled with light, peace, and happiness. The world has no end, no grass, no ground, and no clouds. Just the golden light. "Max?" A woman's voice reached their side. "Max!" The teens turned around to see a woman. The woman's glorious, rich golden hair shined unbelievingly under the brilliant. She wore a full dress of a light sky-blue. Her violet blue eyes were warm with love and passion. Her cream colored hands held out for Maximillion Pegasus as he ran toward her. They collapsed in each others embrace. "Oh, Cecelia, I've missed you so much." Pegasus held her tightly. "You look beautiful and so healthy." "Max..." She returned softly. She tilted her head upwards. In the golden sunlight, the two lovers' lips touched. Their search for each other was over. They were united once again. This time, it was forever.  
  
"Whoa, I couldn't believe I just fell asleep like that." Tristan dusted himself off as he got up from the tower floor. "I had the most weirdest dream!" Joey burst out. "I dreamed that Pegasus's wife came back to life and they were together." "How could I have fallen asleep?" Lia murmured as Bakura gave her a hand up. "I had that same dream." He told Joey. "This is the weirdest thing." "Hey!" Téa looked around. "Speaking of Pegasus, where is Pegasus?" "Oh, no!" Yugi exclaimed. "He still hasn't released the souls yet." The teen hurried down the tower stairs. Everybody stopped fast when they returned into the arena. There, in the middle of the room, stood three figures. As clear as daylight, Yugi's grandfather--Solomon, Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba stood there. Joey hurried toward one of them. His finger brushed Yugi's grandfather. Everyone held their breaths as Joey turned back. His expression was pained. "Oh, Yug." He shook his head sadly. "No. Your grandfather--" "Seto!" Lia's scream suddenly blasted through the whole castle. One by one, air filled the three figures and they sagged as they all took their first breath. Kaiba felt a wave of sensation in his body, like he had been sucked deep under the ocean and was holding his breath, as he gasped for air. He felt like he was in a nightmare throughout eternity and his head was giving his a splitting headache. Some fresh air would help it. But before he could get his full share of air, he was tackled unmercifully by...LIA?! Kaiba's eye popped open as he looked down at the figure of his sister sprawled on top of him. He was lying on the red-carpeted floor as another figure was added to the pile. Kaiba heard whimpers as he looked down to see both his sister and brother clutching on to him, holding for dear life. "Oh my God, Seto, you're back." Lia sobbed into his shirt. "I was so scared I'll never see you again. I missed you so much. And you too, Mokuba. But I swear to God, Seto Kaiba, if you EVER do ANYTHING like that to scare me again, I'll KILL you!" Lia's body was trembling unmanageably, as visible as a ringing alarm clock. All he heard was crying and whimpering from Mokuba. "Kaiba!" Téa's voice reminded the three Kaiba's that they were not alone. "Here." She handed him a wad of tissue. "What do I need this for?" Kaiba said huskily, confused. "Why, you're crying, Kaiba." Téa's gentle voice informed him. "I am? What happened anyway?" Kaiba sat up with his siblings still attached to him. Lia saw Yugi crying as well as he and his grandfather reunited. Bits by bits, everybody filled Grandpa and Kaiba in. Mokuba, Lia, and Yugi were too emotional to explain or to care what had happened. "Thanks, Yugi." Kaiba stood up with his sibling on either side of him. For the first time, everybody noticed the role that Kaiba played in the family, seeing how much Lia and Mokuba depended on him. "I owe you my life." Kaiba was too tired to care that his sister had saved him, the role model of the family. "Don't mention it, Kaiba." Yugi replied, surprised at the sincere tone in Kaiba's voice. "I guess Pegasus did keep his end of the promise after all." Kaiba looked around. "Where is that eagle maniac anyway?" Yugi's voice was deeper and filled with wisdom as they filled the room with bright lights once again, "Maximillion Pegasus no longer exists in this world. And the person Maximillion Pegasus left behind you will no longer see again and he will no longer be bothering you." When the bright light vanished, everybody looked over at Yugi, whose lips, during all that time, did not move at all. 


	18. So Everything's Back to Normal and They ...

"Mokuba!" Kaiba heard his sister yell from the adjoined room. "You cheated! And when I get my hands on you, I'm going to--" Kaiba laughed quietly to himself in his CEO office. "So everything's back to normal now, huh?" He said to himself. Just for his amusement, he flicked on to the camera channel of their game room. He saw his sister, wearing a white man's business shirt of his, chasing after Mokuba, who held a video game controller in his hands and running for his life. Suddenly, they disappeared off screen. "What the--" He muttered, thinking that his camera had a position problem when two perky voices chirped behind him as the door slammed. "Were you watching us, big brother?" Mokuba looked at him with his big, innocent eyes, as he ducked on the other side of Kaiba to avoid Lia. "So you do miss us after you haven't seen us in a while." Lia teased, knowing that her brother would never admit himself as a big softie. Her brother's shirt was slightly baggy around her body as she walked closer to Kaiba. "Of course not!" Kaiba snapped, trying to keep his face from turning red. He leaned back in his leather chair and surveyed his younger siblings. Mokuba, besides his nightmare in Horror Shadow Realm, was fine. Lia...well, still alive and nagging, that's for sure. Never less, he was proud of them. They were his family and the ones he loves. "Seto," Lia started as she leaned forward on the back of his chair. Her breaths warm by his ear. "Yeah?" He tried to make his voice flat, but he was interested to see what plan his sister has cooked up now. "Can you give me a ride to the hospital." She asked sweetly. "It's almost 2:30." Kaiba blinked. He had expected everything but this. "Why? Are you hurt?" He turned around from his chair and looked closer at his sister. She looked fine to him. "What?" She looked startled for a sec. "Oh, no. It's just that today's Serenity's eye surgery and I want to be there. Kaiba smirked. "So the Chihuahua got the money, huh?" "No, Yugi was going to give him the prize money, but we never got it from Pegasus, so all of us, including Yugi's grandfather, was going to chip in and lend Joey some money until he can pay us back." "I see." Kaiba sat back down in his chair. "Well, little sister, I can't give you a ride today. I have a appointment at 2:45, but I can tell Wilson to take you." "Thank, Seto!" Lia gave her brother a peck on his cheek and rushed out of the room. It took Kaiba a full minute to realize that Lia had kissed him and when he realized it, Mokuba was already snickering across the room. Kaiba narrowed his eye and scowled. "Why don't you go get some raspberry juice or something." He told Mokuba. He was surprised when Mokuba turned several shades of green. "What's wrong?" He hurried over to his little brother. "Not...juice..." His little brother choked out. "I...hate...raspberry...juice..." Kaiba stared at him. "Mokuba," he pointed out. "Raspberry juice use to be your favorite. You use to drink it all the time during your snack time." "Pegasus liked raspberry juice!" Mokuba exploded. "He drinks it in a wine goblet so that it looks like wine, but it really is raspberry juice. He's obsessed!" "Oh," Kaiba replied, confused. "Okay, then. Go...have some grape juice." He watched as Mokuba skipped back into the game room. "Tell me I wasn't like that when I was small." He muttered. "And if Pegasus was here, I would have destroyed him for making Mokuba hate raspberry juice."  
  
"Hey, Joey!" Lia breezed through the doorway of the surgery's waiting room. "Where's Serenity?" Her hand flew to her mouth. "Don't tell me I missed her!" "Whoa, whoa," Tristan came over, as cool and calm as ever. "Calm yourself down, Lia. Serenity went into surgery early this afternoon. We called your mansion but there was nobody home and we tried calling your brother's office, but the secretary said he was busy and couldn't answer the call." Joey got up and started pacing back and forth. He looked like a nervous wreck. "Joey," Téa soothed. "Calm down. Your sister's going to be alright. You're making all of us nervous." "How can I be calm when some doctor's going to poke around my sister's eye?" Joey demanded. "Because if the doctor messes up, then we'll beat him up for you." Tristan said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, Joey." Yugi agreed. "If anything happens to your sister--" A beeping noise interrupted the group. Everybody jumped and looked around. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Tristan asked pointedly at Lia. "It's your cell-phone ringing." "But I don't own a--" Lia began. Then she stopped and as if she remembered something, she reached into her bag for the cell-phone. She looked at the device on her palm. It looked like her brothers' cell-phone to her. Maybe Kaiba had dropped it into her purse by accidentally. But should she answer it? Another rang made up her mind. "Hello, Lia Kaiba speaking?" She said politely into the cell-phone, which she now recognized as the duplicate of her brother's black ones. He must have slipped the cell-phone into her bag when she wasn't looking. "Glad to hear you practicing your manners, little sister." Kaiba's voice said through the phone. The others could tell it was Kaiba from the joy expressed on Lia's face when she hears her brother's voice. Her face immediately lit up. "Hey, big brother!" She chirped happily. "How do you like your new device? Had it made especially for you." "Love it." She adjusted the bag on her shoulders to keep it from slipping off. "So, what's up?" "Probably the ceiling, but what I called for was to tell you that I'm hosting a party on Saturday evening, maybe your little friends would like to come." "A business ceremony?" Lia asked suspiciously. Her brother had never hosted a party besides mandatory business gathering. "Well, no, not exactly..." Kaiba sounded embarrassed. Lia could only imagine what would be causing her brother to act this way. "Seto, are you hiding something from me?" Lia's eyes narrowed to the viewers eyes. "You're not thinking of--" "No!" Kaiba's tone sounded just a little nervous and he spoke just a little too fast. "Okay, well, this isn't exactly a party...it's just a celebrationforyugibecausehewontheduelmonster'schampionship." "Is that it?" Lia pressed. "Okay, I'll admit it. I want to apologize for my actions and I want to make peace between all of us." "Oh," Lia blinked. "Okay, I'll tell them." "Yeah, and also tell the Chihuahua good-luck, I'll be supporting him." "Okay. Love you, Seto." Lia said into the phone right before the phone clicked and the dial tone came up. She could always tell when her brother was about finished talking. He never says good-bye or anything so Lia was always ready to say bye before the only sound in the phone was the dial tone. She clicked her phone off and slipped it back into her shoulder bag. "Joey, Seto said to tell you good-luck and he'll be supporting you. and to everybody else, there's going to be a party on Saturday evening. He wants you guys to come." "Seto Kaiba, hosting a party and inviting us?" Joey raised his eyebrows. "Did you set him up, Lia?" "No." Lia cocked her head. "I don't really know. He told me it's something about Yugi winning the Duel Monster's Championship, but, well, I don't know." She shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Joey grabbed his green trenchcoat. "If you guys want to find me, I'll be at the reception check-in desk. I want to talk to the secretary about the hospital bill." He stomped off to the elevator for the lobby. "Poor, Joey." Bakura said sympathetically. "This surgery's really costing him. He's stressed out about paying everybody back." "Yeah." Lia agreed as she watched Joey punching the down button like a maniac. "I'll have to go call my parent and let them know where I am. I forgot to tell them this morning that I'll drop by the hospital." Téa said apologetically as she also rushed off to find the pay phone. Lia sighed. "Now what are we going to do for another hour and a half?" She muttered to herself as she checked her watch. She rummaged around her bag but didn't find anything interesting. Then, she flipped through some magazines without much interest. Her eyes lit up as she slipped her hand into her brother's shirt pocket. Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi looked over as Lia gave a delighted squeal. "Hey, Yugi?" She called over. "Do you have your Duel Monster cards?" She asked. "Yeah, why?" "How about a duel?" She asked mischievously, holding up her brother's deck of cards. "Sure." Yugi and Lia moved the magazines from the table and set up their cards. The other guys also pulled their chairs by the table, ready to watch a good Duel Monster's game.  
  
"Whadaya mean it's been paid?" Joey's jaws dropped open as the reception lady told him that his sister's surgery has been paid. "It's true, Mr. Wheeler." The lady read from the computer screen. "Everything concerning Miss. Wheeler's surgery has been paid, even the eye medicine, the special eye cleansing cloth, and the eye goggles that Miss. Wheeler was to use after the surgery has been paid for." "But there must have been some mistake!" Joey protested. "I didn't pay for the surgery and neither did our parents!" The secretary looked troubled. "Well, I certainly don't know who paid for it, but the man who paid for it through credit card had left his initials, though he had wished to stay anonymous." "Please, I gotta have his initials." Joey leaned over the desk. "Please? I won't use it to publicize it, it'll just to be my personal knowledge." He begged. "Well," the secretary seems to be thinking it over. "Alright." She rifle through her files until she found what she was searching for. She found it just as the phone on her desk rang. "Domino Hospital, how may I help you?" She said into the phone as she handed the slip of paper to Joey. "S.K.?" Joey squinted at the paper. "It couldn't be Tristan, Téa, Yugi, nor Bakura. It couldn't be Yugi's grandfather because his last name is Muto. The only person who has a K for a last name and an S for the first name is..." Joey's eyes popped wide open. "SETO KAIBA?!" He squawked. People turned to stare at the sandy blonde teen. The secretary frowned at Joey. Joey gave everybody a weak grin of apology as he walked back to the elevator. He appeared cool and calm, but inside, he was anything but. It must have being Kaiba! Joey could only imagine what possessed Kaiba to pay for the hospital fee. It must have been Lia. The younger girl knew her brother's weak spot and all she had to do was to press the right buttons. Then she could get her brother to do anything she wanted. Of course, unless she abuses this privilege, which Joey had never known neither of the younger Kaibas to do. But, to think of it the other way, Kaiba must also have wanted to do this for Joey, or he would have never agreed to pay the surgery for the 'Chihuahua.' Joey snapped his finger. This must be Kaiba's idea of making up the past. So considering that fact at that point, if he refuses Kaiba's money and pay the fee himself, he would be rejecting the act of forgiveness and the token of peace. The elevator door opened and Joey found himself facing a duel. He slouched over and plopped himself right next to Lia. "Who's winning?" He asked casually. "I am." Yami answered, staring intently at the cards in his hand. "Lia, did you know that--" Joey was cut off as a figure hurried over to their table. It was Yugi's grandfather. He grabbed Yami, forcing him to stand up, and interrupted him in the middle of his move. Everybody jumped up from the sudden move. "Yugi, my boy," His voice was shaky. "Look what I found in my pocket today!" The teens gaped unbelievingly at the piece of paper in Grandpa's hand. "It's a check of three million dollars to Yugi's name." Lia whispered in a hushed voice. Everyone gasped. "So Pegasus did keep his promise!" Yami changed back to Yugi. "Now we can pay for Serenity's eye surgery with no problem." "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Yugi." Joey interrupted. "Somebody was a step ahead of you. Someone already paid for all of Serenity's expenses." "WHAT?!" Everybody started talking at once. "It's a miracle!" "I can't believe it!" "Who did you said paid for it again?" "What are you going to do with the three million dollars now?" A wheezing noise made all of their heads turn toward the entrance. Téa was pale and looked dazed. A dreamy look was in her eyes. "So, guess you heard the news, huh Téa?" Joey asked. "Oh, I've heard some news alright." Téa's eyes sparkled. "I'm going to New York!" She shrieked. "My mom just told me that the International School of Ballet send me the papers and you guys will never guess what was in the other little envelope that came along in the mail." Without waiting for anybody to answer. "It's a check that covers all four years or more of college payment!" Everybody's jaws dropped open. Téa danced around the waiting room. "My dream is coming true. And to think, they told me that the school was fill and there was no more room. It must have taken a real powerful person to force them to grant me a room." "Who sent the check?" Tristan finally asked. Téa shrugged. "There's wasn't a benefactor's name on the check." She frowned. "I guessed that person wishes to stay anonymous." "Well, that sounds like what happened to me." Joey told Téa what had happened and Téa was shocked. "All paid for?" She gasped. "'Who would have done this sort of thing?" Six pairs of eyes turned to Lia. "Uh, guys?" She said nervously. "Hate to break your bubble, but it wasn't me. Really." Seeing that nobody believed her, she protested, "I'm serious! I'm not the rich one in the family. Seto--" She stopped abruptly. They saw her blue eye narrowed. Without another word, she took out her cell- phone and dialed the number of her brother's office. "Hello?" She said. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Mr. Seto Kaiba." Her eyes flashed dangerously as the secretary rejected. "Listen! " She snapped. " You will transfer this call immediately to the CEO office. NO! This isn't the newspaper press. This is Lia Kaiba speaking and I wish to speak to my brother! Don't let me catch you screening out calls from my brother ever again, you hear? He'll decide who he'd like to speak to and who he doesn't!" "Like brother, like sister." Téa whispered to Yugi. He nodded. He also guess that's why Tristan's call this morning wasn't transferred to Kaiba. "Seto!" Lia exploded as her brother got on the phone. "Why didn't you tell me that you paid for the hospital fee and for Téa's ballet school?!" "Little sister? Will I--" For a moment, everybody thought that Lia was upset that her brother had paid for her friends. "If you had told me, I would have chipped in!" Okay, erase that thought. "So I didn't have a lot of money but you could have at least told me." "Look, Lia," Kaiba's voice said sternly through the cell-phone. "I'm in a very important interview right now, I have no time to talk about this. We'll have to talk later." The phone clicked. Lia gritted her teeth and everyone laughed. Lia didn't laugh, instead, she looked like if she was about to cry. Téa guessed what her friend was thinking and came over. "Oh, Lia." Téa hugged her friend tightly. "You'll always be our friend even though you didn't pay for my lessons." Tears gleamed in Téa's blue eyes. "I'm forever in debt to the Kaiba family now." "Yeah, Lia, you'll be our friend forever." Yugi insured her. "It doesn't matter if you didn't pay for them." Bakura said. "We're not going to like Kaiba better than you just because didn't have the idea." "Oh, don't be silly, you guys." Lia retorted. "Of course I wasn't jealous of my brother. It's just..." She took a small check book from her purse. She flipped it open to the first page. "Looks like I was one step too late, too." She admitted as Joey and Téa's eyes popped open. "I'm just disappointed." Then, the mischievous look returned on to her face. "My own brother turned on me!" She drawled sarcastically. Then she giggled. "The oldest Kaiba is always a step ahead of the second oldest Kaiba." "Yeah, guess you Kaibas are all the same." Téa shook her head. "Yeah," Joey put in. "Just like all you Kaibas have a way of surprising people wit your actions. I suppose you Kaibas will stay Kaibas forever." "Yeah," Lia smiled. Her blue eyes as blue as the endless icy ocean. "We'll always be Kaibas and we're proud of it."  
  
Thousands of miles away, in a place called Greece, a blonde beauty posed by the lavish blue water for her husband's painting. The aquamarine blue of the ocean brought out her violet blue eyes. "Is this good, honey?" She called over to the painter, laughing. The silver- haired painter turned from his position of trying to set up the easel for the last touch of the portrait. "It's perfect, darling!" He called back. "The sunlight is perfect on you. Now, turn your head a little so you'll get the perfect angle of the sun." His crimson eyes gleamed and softened with tenderness as he watched his wife's graceful movements. The woman obliged, turning her face to an angle of the sun. Her rich golden locks catching the aureate sunlight making they look like the gate to heaven itself. "Isn't life wonderful?" The man finished the last few touches and put everything away into a big straw basket. "More wonderful than you'll ever know it." The man came up behind the lady and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. His lips followed the lines of her throat. And they stood in each other's embrace under the afternoon sunlight, until the sun disappeared, leaving a thin, gold line on the horizon, as if it was a symbol of finally fulfilled dreams, forever, in the endless horizon. 


	19. Author's Notes and Thanks

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I would just like to thank all the people that reviewed this story.  
  
Miranda de Wolfe aka Brooklyn  
  
Tasha  
  
Seto's Angels  
  
Dragon-Master  
  
Kurayami no kage  
  
HoPe  
  
AND ESPECIALLY GIGANTIC, BIG, HUGE, ENORMOUS, TREMENDOUS, MAMMOTH, GIGANTIC SIZED THANK YOU TO:  
  
Deja*vu  
  
Ieyre and her "Yami Ieyre"  
  
KaYyA. 


End file.
